TRADUCTION - Those icy fingers up and down my spine
by FanDeLecture
Summary: L'histoire se déroule dans l'univers d'Harry Potter mais avec les personnages de The 100. La fiction est longue environ 480 000 mots en anglais. Il n'y a pas besoin de bien connaitre Harry Potter pour lire cette fiction. L'histoire a lieux durant la dernière de Clarke et ses amis à Poudlard avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. clexa, ranya, linctavia, femslash. Fanart de terra7
1. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (partie 1)

**Chapitre 1 : Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (partie 1)**

 **Salut à tous,**

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir dans le titre il s'agit d'une traduction de DreamsAreMyWords que l'on peut trouver sur AO3 avec le lien suivent /works/4073002/chapters/9170488 sous le nom complet : Those Icy Fingers Up and Down My Spine (That same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine). Cette fiction ne m'appartient donc pas je ne fais que la traduire du mieux que je peux**

 **Les chapitres de la version originale sont très longs donc je vais les découper en plusieurs parties pour pouvoir publier plus rapidement.**

 **Il s'agit de ma première fiction où plutôt traduction donc soyez indulgent. Mais j'accepte tous les commentaires bons ou mauvais tant qu'ils sont constructifs.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"That old black magic has me in its spell (La vielle magie noire me tient dans ses sorts)

That old black magic that you weave so well" (La vielle magie noire que tu tisses si bien)

\- Frank Sinatra

* * *

La radio fonctionnait et pour la première fois en sept ans, on n'entendait pas un classique de Celestina Warbeck sortir des enceintes.

Clarke Griffin regardait par la fenêtre d'une vielle Honda Civic, ses épaules étaient tendues et ses mains étaient tellement serrées que ses ongles formaient une marque en demi-lune sur sa paume. C'était une tradition pour sa famille de faire le voyage jusqu'à King Cross en transport moldu. Mais ce n'était pas une tradition que ce soit sa mère qui conduise.

La voiture vrombit quand la mère de Clarke changea de vitesse pour sortir du rond-point. Des voitures klaxonnèrent fortement quand elles les dépassèrent brusquement. Le cœur de Clarke battait la chamade, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère qui se cramponnait fermement au volant à tel point que ses articulations étaient blanches.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la ferma immédiatement. Elle ne pouvait rien dire pour qu'Abigail Griffin se sente mieux. Le père de Clarke était censé les conduire aujourd'hui, mais il n'était pas là.

Plus tard, quand elles arrivèrent à destination, la chouette blanche comme neige de Clarke hulula doucement dans sa cage. Clarke plaisanta pour détendre sa mère. Sa mère ria, et la tension embarrassante entre mère et fille s'atténua.

Elles bavardèrent de différentes choses à propos de Poudlard et de ses traditions alors qu'elles marchaient vers la gare. Il y avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux d'Abby durant leur discussion. Clarke se demandait pourquoi sa mère semblait autant excitée comparé aux mois précédents, mais avant qu'elle puisse lui demander, une voix familière résonna débordante d'excitation.

"Clarke! Maman G!" Raven Reyes était dans la gare et leur faisait un signe de la main. Clarke et Abby traversèrent la hall pour la rejoindre, serpentant à travers les moldus qui les entouraient pour éviter qu'il rentre dans l'énorme valise que poussait Clarke.

''Vous avez fait bon voyage ?'' demanda Raven une fois qu'elles l'atteignirent.

Clarke jeta un regard à sa mère avec prudence, Abby avait les mains serrées en signe de stress. Clarke était contente qu'elle ait décidé de transplaner pour retourner à la maison plutôt que de reprendre la voiture.

''Ouais'' répondit Clarke, résistant l'envie de fixer sa mère. ''Et toi ?''

Raven haussa des épaules. ''Tu sais, comme d'hab.'' Un coin de sa bouche se souleva formant un petit sourire. ''Toujours contente d'être de retour à la maison.'' Elle tira sa valise à côté de celle de Clarke. Les trois femmes regardèrent prudemment autour d'elles avant de se diriger vers le mur qui menait au quai 9 3/4 et se positionnèrent dos à lui. ''Je suis un peu déprimée que ce soit notre derrière année.'' Admit Raven.

Clarke acquiesça d'un air morose. ''Je sais. C'est bizarre de penser que l'année prochaine nous ne serons pas là pour nous retrouver…''

Les trois femmes se penchèrent en arrière avec désinvolture et disparurent en s'enfonçant dans la brique et la pierre puis elles rejoignirent le quai où se trouvait le Poudlard Express, la vapeur formant une couche dans l'air.

''Ne soyez pas triste. C'est votre dernière année mais elle vient juste de commencer,'' dit Abby, un sourire mystérieux apparaissant de nouveau sur son visage. Elle avait le même sourire lorsqu'elle parlait à Clarke un peu plus tôt. ''Je suis sûre que vous allez vivre une année excitante.''

''Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?'' demanda Clarke, ses yeux la fixèrent suspicieusement. Raven plissait les yeux de même.

Abby secoua sa tête, et posa une main sur le dos de Clarke et de Raven pour les diriger vers le train. Elles chargèrent leurs valises, mais Clarke persistait à poser des questions.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Est-ce que…'' Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté, incapable de sortir ses derniers mots _Est-ce que ça a avoir avec Papa ?_

Sa mère sembla réaliser ce que Clarke voulait dire parce que son sourire s'estompa un peu et elle secoua la tête. ''Ça a avoir avec Poudlard ma puce. Mais c'est super. J'en suis même un peu jalouse,'' ajouta-t-elle quelque peu nostalgique.

Raven pose ses mains sur ses hanches, ''Est-ce que ça va me faire chier… je veux plutôt dire ... m'agacer ?''

Abby secoua la tête, son sourire s'élargit. ''Ça va être amusant, vous allez voir.''

Clarke et Raven fronçaient toutes les deux les sourcils, elles ouvrirent leur bouche pour poser une question quand la voix d'Octavia explosa derrière elles.

''We're back, bitches ! C'est votre dernière année ! Vous allez être des putains de _diplômées_ !'' Elle balança ses bras autour des épaules de Clarke et de Raven, en gloussant, puis ferma sa bouche instantanément, ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Abby se tenait juste devant elle. ''Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée Mme G.''

Abby arqua un sourcil, essayant de paraitre sévère mais à la place parut exaspérée. ''Ton vocabulaire quand même s'est amélioré depuis la remière fis que je t'es vue, Octavia."

Octavia était embarrassée alors que Clarke et Raven échangeaient un sourire narquois. La première fois qu'Octavia et Abby se rencontrèrent, la jeune fille n'avait que onze ans et se préparait pour rentrer à Poudlard pour la première fois. Octavia était juste en face de Clarke qui était alors en seconde année avec ses parents pour attendre le train, et Octavia jurait comme un charretier contre son grand frère qui l'avait poussée la tête la première contre le mur à traverser.

''Euh… Je vais aller m'asseoir et réfléchir à ce que je viens de dire.'' Dit-elle d'un air abattu, puis elle fit un large sourire avant de prendre Abby dans ses bras pour lui dire aurevoir.

Raven serra aussi Abby dans ses bras avant de dire à Clarke ''Je te retrouve plus tard !'', alors qu'Octavia la trainait jusqu'au train.

Abby pris une grande inspiration, son sourire s'effaça alors qu'elle regardait Clarke. Clarke pressa ses lèvres en une fine ligne, sachant exactement ce qui allait se passer.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, Abby attrapa la veste de Clarke pour bien la remettre en place, ses mots sortirent précipitamment. Elle rappela à Clarke de dormir suffisamment, de manger trois repas entiers par jour, et de travailler au moins une heure en plus pour chaque heure de cours. Bien assez tôt, le train siffla le départ et Clarke leva ses sourcils pour indiquer qu'il était temps de partir.

''Si tu as besoin de gousses de pavot ou de figue d'Abyssinie envois moi ta chouette, nous en avons toujours en surplus et tu peux m'en demander autant que tu en veux.''

''Je sais, mer…''

''Et est-ce que tu te souviens de la recette pour la teinture de tormentil et de l'essence d'hemlock ? Tu sais que tu vas en avoir besoin en septième année de potion, tu seras très certainement interrogée également sur des mixtures comme la doxycide et tu devrais savoir...''

''Maman, je sais.''

''Et n'oubli pas de m'envoyer ta chouette si tu as besoin d'écailles d'argent ou de fioles de crystal, ou tu peux en emprunter à Wells et j'en donnerais à Thelonius…je veux dire le ministre Jaha, le…''

'' _Maman.''_

Clarke regarda durement sa mère, à moitié amusée alors que sa mère ne termina pas sa phrase. Ce même scénario arrivait chaque année avant le départ pour Poudlard. Clarke ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui semblait aussi surprenant aujourd'hui. Sans doute parce que son père était d'habitude là, riant du comportement d'Abby.

''C'est ma dernière année. Si je ne suis pas dans le train pour le départ, j'aurais plus de souci à me faire pour mes ASPIC plutôt que de savoir ou non si je peux faire une doxycide. Ce que je sais faire, d'ailleurs.''

Abby essaya de ne pas sourire. ''D'accord, je voulais juste...''

''Essayer d'aider, oui.'' Clarke sourit. ''Je sais.''

Abby lui retourna son sourire, et le train siffla encore signalant le dernier appel. ''Tu devrais y aller, ma puce.'' Clarke embrassa sa mère, la serrant fermement avant de rejoindre le train. Elle empoigna la balustrade en lui faisant un signe de la main, son cœur se serrait de peur alors qu'elle regardait le visage pâle de sa mère. Clarke était vraiment inquiète pour sa mère qui allait passer l'année toute seule. La jeune fille était sûre qu'elle aurait de quoi s'occuper à l'hôpital, mais quand même, elle n'aimait l'idée que sa mère retourne dans une maison vide et silencieuse tous les jours.

Elle était rassurée quand elle aperçut Thelonius Jaha marcher jusqu'à sa mère et placer une main sur son épaule. Au moins Abby avait un ami proche pour s'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas trop seule, même s'il s'agissait du ministre et qu'il était encore plus occupé que sa mère.

Le ministre Jaha arborait un large sourire. La machine vrombissait et il était difficile d'entendre, mais Clarke entendit quand même le ''Amuse toi bien pendant cette année qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie'' que Jaha lança avant que les portes près du train se referme automatiquement. Clarke continuait à faire des signes d'au revoir de la main alors que le train sortit de la gare en laissant échapper un nuage de fumée. Son cœur se stoppa alors qu'elle balayait du regard la plateforme et, pendant un bref moment, elle pensa avoir vu son père, la regardant de loin. Puis la fumée se déplaça et l'enveloppa. Ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Pourquoi ne voudrait-elle pas imaginer son père ici, plutôt qu'à pourrir dans une vielle cellule ?

Clarke fit un dernier geste de la main avant de rejoindre son compartiment habituel. Un sourire se déploya sur son visage quand elle vit ses amis tous entassés. Raven avait le plus d'espace, elle se prélassait sur un banc entier pendant que Jasper et Monty était assis en dessous d'elle sur le sol, avec une énorme pile de carte de chocogrenouille entre eux. Wells était lui aussi sur le sol, les regardant avec un sourire serein au visage. Harper et Monroe était assis à côté de Wells. Bellamy, Octavia, Fox, et Miller étaient entassés sur l'autre banc.

''Clarke !'' l'accueillirent différentes voix. Clarke referma la porte derrière elle et s'assit sur le banc de Raven, en posant les jambes de son amie sur ses genoux. ''Comment étaient tes vacances ?'' demanda Bellamy.

Il grimaça quand Octavia lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes. Clarke avait seulement envoyé quelques lettres à Bellamy pendant l'été et une à Monty, mais a échangé d'innombrables lettres avec Raven et Octavia. Seulement ces deux dernières (en plus de Wells, puisqu'il était le voisin de Clarke) savaient à quel point l'été de Clarke a été bizarre et silencieux. Ils ont proposé de venir chez elle à Londres, mais Octavia vivait dans un ville de sorciers à Middlesbrough, qui était à plusieurs heure de chez elle, et Raven vivait à deux heures dans le Cambridgeshire, coincé dans un petit village moldu dans lequel elle a grandi. Mais sa mère était très pénible donc Clarke ne voulait pas créer de problème à Raven en lui proposant de venir chez elle.

Clarke se força à sourire, Bellamy s'en rendit compte puisque de la manière dont son regard s'attendrit. ''C'était bien, Bell. Et toi ?''

Bellamy partagea un sourire avec sa sœur. ''Mieux que l'année dernière,'' dit-il. Clarke sourit pour de vrai cette fois. Bellamy venait juste d'avoir 18 ans. En tant que tel, il a acheté son propre appartement dans une ville de sorciers dans lequel il vivait avec Octavia pendant l'été.

''Vous êtes nuls'', soupira Raven, sa tête tombant sur son épaule. Clarke lui caressait les jambes sans s'en rendre compte. ''Tu sais combien de fois j'étais à _ça_ '' elle leva son pouce et son index pour montrer à quel point il se touchait, ''d'emballer mes affaires, de sauter dans un bus, et de faire un doigt d'honneur à Wisbech ?''

''Tu aurais dû,'' lui dit Bellamy. ''Tu sais bien que tu peux venir chez nous quand tu veux. J'ai du te le dire dans un millier de lettres,'' il ajouta quelque peu irrité.

Le sourcil d'Octavia se leva et quelques autres de ses amis échangèrent des sourires en coin. ''Et pourquoi je ne savais pas que ma meilleure amie et mon frère se sont échangés 'un millier de lettres' cet été ?''

''Ta gueule, O.'' Les joues de Bellamy prirent une teinte rose tout comme celles de Raven. D'après l'énorme sourire sur le visage d'Octavia, Clarke savait que les deux se feront taquiner sans pitié pendant les quelques prochaines semaines, au moins.

''Comme si je pouvais faire un voyage de trois heures et demie pour Middlesbrough.'' Grogna Raven.

''Tu aurais pu prendre le Magicobus,'' proposa Wells.

''Oooh, je le connait!'' dit Jasper tout excité. ''Nous l'avons pris il y a quelques années, tu t'en souviens Monty ?''

Monty acquiesça, distrait alors qu'il regardait ses cartes.

''Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez pris le Magicobus ?'' demanda Fox, en fronçant les sourcils. ''Je pensais que tu vivais dans une ville moldue Monty ?''

Monty secoua la tête, ses cheveux noires tombèrent sur ses yeux. ''Nous avons déménagé pendant ma troisième année.''

''Dans la même ville que Jasper.'' Octavia souriait malicieusement.

''Et Miller.'' Monty échangea un sourire avec Miller, et personne ne manqua la douceur sur leurs visages.

Bellamy, Clarke, Wells et Harper gloussèrent. Raven prit un air dégoûté et se retourna pour faire face au banc. Clarke pesta de douleur en sentant l'appareil orthopédique de Raven s'enfonçer dans ses côtes. ''Oops. Désolée, babe.'' Elle souleva sa jambe pour bien l'installer sur les cuisses de Clarke.

''Hé, d'ailleurs...'' Harper commença doucement. ''Est-ce que vous avez entendu parler de … un truc _bizarre_ qui est sensé se passer cette année ?''

Clarke capta le regard de Wells. Elle a entendu plein de petites allusions à ce sujet pendant vacances d'été, et Jaha a dit plus d'une fois que ça allait être une grande année. Elle en a parlé à Raven, Octavia, et Bellamy.

Bellamy réfléchissait. ''Peut-être qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'important avec le Quidditch cette année. Souvenez- vous quand ils ont monté le poteau pour marquer des années plus tôt, quand nous étions en première année ? Les Serpentards ont gagné la coupe, et Kane récompensa l'équipe entière avec de nouveaux balais de marque ?''

Jasper et Monty terminèrent leur jeu de cartes. Jasper regarda ses amis, son visage était illuminé d'enthousiasme alors qui disait, ''Peut-être qu'ils vont annuler les examens !''

Tous les autres rirent, et même Monty secoua sa tête.

''Quoi ?'' Jasper bouscula Monty joyeusement et lui envoyant des cartes au passage. ''On ne sait jamais !''

''C'est la supposition la plus foireuse qu'on pourrait faire,'' dit Monty en relançant les cartes à Jasper.

Jasper pris une poignée de carte puis les envoya, et à partir de là ce fut le chaos.

Clarke restait dans l'angle du banc Raven s'était endormi avec ses jambes confortablement installé sur ses genoux, elle était tentée également de se laisser l'aurait peut-être fait, si elle ne pensait pas aux mystérieuses allusions de Jaha et d'Abby et la triste absence de son père aujourd'hui.

* ﾟ･/✧/･ﾟ*

Clarke était impatiente de pouvoir se goinfrer sans la moindre gêne. Elle était assise à la table la plus proche de la chaise où se trouvait le vieux et décrépi Choixpeau magique. Clarke et le reste de ses amis attendaient que le professeur Sinclair termine son discours pour que le Choixpeau magique chante comme il le faisait chaque année. Les premières années allaient ensuite être répartis, et la fête pourrait enfin commencer.

A la fin du discours, le silence se fit entendre dans le Grand Hall. Tous les étudiants étaient assis sur le bord de leur sièges, l'excitation brillait dans leurs yeux alors qu'ils attendaient en retenant leur souffle. Clarke avait les coudes sur la table, son menton posé sur son poing, se retenant de soupirer pendant qu'elle utilisait sa main libre pour pianoter sur son assiette propre.

Enfin, la bouche du chapeau s'ouvrit en grand, et une voix grinça.

 _Plusieurs années se sont déroulées_

 _Poudlard a changé_

 _Unis et tolérants, nous restons forts,_

 _Mais oubliant ceux toujours restreints par des chaines._

 _Faites attention, chers élèves,_

 _Durant cette ère arrivera :_

 _Une année exceptionnelle,_

 _Méfiez vous de ceux que vous accueillez chaleureusement._

 _Le monde au dehors de cette forteresse de murs_

 _N'est pas aussi juste que ce qu'il semble_

 _Les ténèbres s'approchent et les ombres se mélangent,_

 _Plein de tromperies et de rêves brisés._

 _Je vous dis maintenant, écoutez mes paroles_

 _Prenez garde aux lignes qui commence à s'estomper_

 _Ce qui est juste peut devenir faux_

 _Souvenez vous de cela quand les morts partent :_

 _Avec un jeu dangereux,_

 _Les vivants peuvent devenir affamés._

Le silence résultant de ce qui était certainement le discours le plus perplexe et le plus menaçant que Clarke ait entendu de la part du Choixpeau magique, était long et retentissant, brisé d'abord par les professeurs, qui portaient des expressions similaires d'incertitude et de préoccupation alors qu'ils commencèrent doucement à applaudir. Les élèves suivirent. Les applaudissements qui résonnèrent à travers le grand hall étaient clairsemés, interposés par les échanges confus et inquiets des mots murmurés des nombreux élèves. Les murmures furent coupées quand le Proviseur se leva de son siège et tout le monde se tut alors que tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

Il sourit faiblement d'un regard qui ne rejoignait pas ses yeux, ''Encourageons nos nouveaux élèves'' Il applaudit fortement, seul pendant un bref moment, avant que le reste de la Grande Salle ne le rejoigne. Le large groupe d'enfants se tenant sur le seuil de la porte sourirent nerveusement, ayant l'air un tout petit peu moins terrifié. Clarke aurait pensé au souvenir de sa propre expérience avec le Choixpeau magique si les paroles du chapeau ne tournaient pas encore dans sa tête.

 _Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

Les enfants furent rapidement répartis et rejoignirent leurs tables sous les applaudissements de leur nouvelle Maison. Enfin le chapeau cria ''Serdaigle !'' et la jeune fille, qui semblait très chétive, tituba jusqu'à la table où Clarke applaudissait avec le reste de sa Maison, mais _putain,_ n'était-il pas l'heure de manger ?

Le Professeur Sinclair roula son parchemin, et la nourriture commença à apparaître sur les tables, et la Grande Salle résona avec les agréables conversations et en même temps les mmh d'appréciation pour la nourriture de Poudlard.

''C'était sûrement le plus étrange discours que je n'ai jamais entendu de la part du Choixpeau'', dit Wells, la seule personne à part Clarke qui n'avait pas encore touché à la nourriture et qui semblait encore perdu dans ses pensées. Elle acquiesça.

''Je sais, c'était un peu… '' Elle lutta pour trouver les bons mots. ''Bizarre,'' décida-t-elle finalement.

''Je ne me soucierais pas de ça si j'étais toi,'' annonça Bellamy, installé sur le siège à côté de Clarke. Il piochait dans le plateau de pommes de terre beurrées. ''C'est le Choixpeau magique. Tous les ans il dit quelque chose de plus confus que la fois dernière. Je pense qu'il s'ennuie le reste de l'année et essayes donc de faire son intéressant pendant la répartition des élèves.''

''Mais c'était _vraiment_ étrange'' persista Clarke. Elle essaya de se souvenir des paroles exactes, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ce qu'il a dit la rendait mal. Son instinct était d'habitude fiable, avec une mère médecin, Clarke apprenait à faire confiance à son instinct parce que sa mère avec confiance au sien tous les jours.

''Clarke, écoute. Ce n'est qu'un _chapeau._ Il n'a pas vraiment de vie à vivre tu sais. Je pense qu'il doit vraiment s'ennuyer à juste être assis, alors tous les ans il essaye d'effrayer pour avoir une réaction de notre part. C'est probablement juste pour rire. Arrête de t'inquiéter et mange.'' Il posa une cuillère pleine de purée dans l'assiette de Clarke pour faire bonne mesure.

''Mais, ça reste étrange'' dit Clarke obstinément. Elle se souvenu alors des paroles de Jaha avant de partir ''Amuse toi bien pendant cette année qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie''. Je me demande ce que ça veut dire. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, puis réfléchit à voix haute, '' Pourquoi nous a-t-il demander de faire attention à ses paroles ?''

''Je suis presque sûr qu'il pense que nous sommes des geeks,'' dit Jasper avec désinvolture alors qu'il s'emparait d'une cuisse de poulet à l'autre bout de la table que Bellamy voulait prendre. ''Ouais, il a dit 'écoutez mes paroles, bande de geeks', ou quelque chose comme ça.'' Il enfonça ses dents dans le poulet et souriait en réponse au regard noir de Bellamy.

''Il a dit 'écoutez mes paroles, prenez garde aux lignes s'estompant', espèce de bêta.'' Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait avoir entendu. Quelque chose dans ce sens-là.

Jasper rit, en s'étouffant à moitié en buvant du jus de citrouille. Raven qui s'assaillait quelques sièges plus loin entre Octavie et Fox, s'appuya sur la table pour jeter un coup d'œil à Clarke pour éviter qu'Octavia n'obstrue sa vue. Elle arqua un sourcil et dit d'une voix narquoise la bouche pleine de tarte, ''Tu traines trop avec ces gosses, Griffin. Leur incroyable vocabulaire te font ressembler à une gamine d'école maternelle.''

Pendant que Monty, Octavia, et Bellamy ricanait, Fox fronça des sourcils. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est une gamine d'école maternelle ?''

Raven leva les yeux au ciel et soupira exagérément. ''Putain de sang-purs. Je vous jure. _Vous êtes_ des gamins de maternelle. Nous les putains de nés moldues venons dans cette école pour vous en apprendre plus que ce que nos putains de professeurs nous apprennent.''

''Et tu viens de te moquer de _mon_ vocabulaire.''

''Ta gueule, Clarke.''

''Combien de putains tu dis dans tes phrases toi ?'' demanda Octavia, un demi-sourire sur son visage, visiblement amusée alors qu'elle prenait un morceau de son pain et qu'elle le trempait dans son chocolat chaud qui venait juste de se remplir dans son mug.

''Autant que possible.'' Dit Raven sèchement.

''T'es pas possible Raven,'' grimaça Fox alors qu'elle retournait son attention sur son assiette pleine de légumes.

Monty sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le lui offrit. D'après l'expression consternée de Fox, Clarke savait qu'il s'agissait d'un produit farce et attrape que Monty voulait lui faire essayer dans le train quelques heures plus tôt.

''Pas question ! Monty, ça doit être super vieux ! C'est probablement défectueux !''

Monty feignit une expression très offensée. ''N'as-tu aucun respect ? C'est légendaire !''

''Ouais, une légende qui est vieux d'un siècle,'' remarqua Fox plutôt en colère, mais la réaction amusante de Monty la fit sourire. ''Pourquoi tu n'achète pas des produites chez Arker ? Tu sais très bien que ça fonctionne mieux.''

''Ah ouais, tu penses ? Ça c'est l' _original,_ '' dit Monty, en levant son produit farce et attrape le regardant d'un air rêveur. ''Les jumeaux Weasley étaient les pionniers. Arker n'existeraient même pas sans eux.''

''Tu n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'Arker aurait trouvé l'idée par eux même.''

L'expression offensée de Monty semblait tout de suite un peu moins forcée. ''Quoi ? Tu es folle ! L'entreprise Arker est juste un reboot de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Hugo Weazley II a vendu les droits de tous ses produits à Jimmy Arker, et Arker les a juste renommés, modifiant un peu les effets, et les a vendus avec _Arker's_ tamponné dessus ! L'entreprise agit comme si tout était du travail original, mais ce sont juste des imposteurs !''

''Ils ne peuvent pas être des imposteurs, parce qu'ils ont acheté les parts de l'entreprise de manière honnête.''

A cela, les yeux de Monty sortirent pratiquement de leurs orbites, et Clarke se tourna pour concentrer son attention autre part avant qu'elle explose de rire ou commence à avoir mal à la tête.

Avant que les gens finissent de manger, le soleil disparut de derrière les vitres tâchées des fenêtres. Le plafond était plein d'étoiles ce soir, et Clarke avait envie de les peindre, mais elle ne pouvait pas parce qu'elle était encore assise dans la Grande salle, attendant que les bavardages excités et le tintement de l'argenterie ne s'arrête, une fois que Kane aura bougé son cul pour faire son putain de discours. Clarke voulait juste rentrer dans sa salle commune, être calée dans son fauteuil préféré avec une toile étalée sur les genoux. Elle le voulait tellement que ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'elle attrapa son jus de citrouille, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû s'échapper et se cacher dans la tour d'astronomie alors que la fête commençait, comme elle le faisait d'habitude parce qu'après quelques années, la répartition des premières années devenait vraiment ennuyeuse, mais elle était curieuse.

Quelque chose d'énorme allait se produire à Poudlard cette année, comme tout le monde le supposait et le Choixpeau l'a bien confirmé. Mais malgré tous les livres qu'elle a lu attentivement, tous les articles de la Gazette du sorcier qu'elle a pu lire, ou les conversations qu'elle a espionnées, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait arriver.

Elle était aussi intriguée qu'elle était soulagée quand _finalement_ le Professeur Kane se leva de la table des professeurs.

Les bavardages se turent immédiatement, et tous les élèves qui semblaient somnoler après un délicieux repas étaient maintenant tous alertes.

''A tous les nouveaux élèves : bienvenu ! A tous les anciens élèves, bon retour parmi nous !'' Il leva son gobelet. ''Tout d'abord, avant que je commence le discours de bienvenu, portons un toast à une nouvelle année d'apprentissage productif.''

Les élèves, les professeurs et même les fantômes levèrent leurs verres dans les airs jusqu'à leurs lèvres, attendant impatiemment la suite du discours.

Quand Kane baissa son gobelet, la Salle était tellement silencieuse que le tintement du verre raclant légèrement le bois alors qu'il posait sa coupe sur la table semblait résonner dans toute la vaste Salle.

''Cette année, une tradition est ramenée à Poudlard. C'est un jeu qui n'a plus eu lieux depuis un siècle, et un jeu qui a, dans le passé, apporté la gloire et l'honneur à école. Cette tradition...'' Kane fit une pause pour créer un effet dramatique alors que l'école entière attendait ses mots avec impatience. ''… est appelé _le tournoi des trois sorciers_.''

Des acclamations jaillirent en réponse, tout autour d'elle, les amis de Clarke souriaient et applaudissaient sauvagement. Clarke applaudissait un peu plus hésitante parce que les mots du Choixpeau rebondissaient dans son crâne et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette perspective qui devrait l'exciter, lui tordait le ventre d'anxiété.

''Je sais qu'il pourrait y avoir des inquiétudes concernant la possibilité d'éventuels … accidents mortels pouvant se produire dans ce jeu, et oui, des gens sont mort par le passé.'' Des murmures explosèrent à ces paroles, mais Kane continua. ''Je peux vous assurer qu'une telle chose ne se produira pas cette année. La faculté et moi-même, ainsi que les autres écoles participantes ont tout mis en œuvre pour assurer la chose la plus importante : votre sécurité. De strictes restrictions seront imposées, les objets internes aux jeux seront minutieusement vérifiés, aucune créature dangereuse prendra part aux tournois, et chaque membre du personnel sera présent et supervisera chaque épreuve pour garantir la sécurité des champions '' Kane leva une main, paume ouverte, pour calmer les enthousiastes. ''Ce tournoi est l'occasion pour nous tous de nous amuser et de s'unir pour supporter notre champion et en même temps pour développer des relations entre les écoles avec des gens d'origines très différentes de la nôtre.'' Kane sourit, observant tous les élèves rayonnants. ''Y-a-t-il des questions ?''

La main de jasper se leva dans l'air, au moment où Kane me vit, il ferma les yeux, souriant. ''Avant que vous demandiez, M. Jasper, il faut être en dernière année pour vous qualifier dans ce tournoi.''

La réponse rencontra plus d'un grognement, et Jasper lançait un regard assassin, mais la plupart semblait s'y attendre. Clarke savait que ces règles étaient déjà en place lors du dernier tournoi des trois sorciers, malgré cela un garçon est quand même mort. Elle l'a appris en quatrième année en cours d' _Histoire de la Magie._ Les gens ont tendance à accorder plus d'attention dans le cours _'d'histoire de la magie de 1976 à maintenant'_ parce qu'il est également connu sous le nom ''d'étude de Potter''.

''Ouais, mademoiselle Charlotte ?''

''Euh, J… Je me demandais, qu… quand est-ce que les autres écoles arriveront ?''

 _Sans aucun doute une première année_ , pensa Clarke.

''Les deux écoles arriveront à la fin de cette semaine.''

''Où dormiront-ils ?'' cria, excité, un seconde année de la maison de Clarke. Il était tellement excité qu'il renversa presque tout sont jus sur son uniforme.

''S'il propose que nous dormions avec eux, il devrait y repenser à deux fois,'' dit Murphy catégoriquement. Clarke résista l'envie de le fusiller du regard simplement car elle détestait le son de sa voix.

Kane avait l'air de ne pas avoir entendu Murphy, où il n'y accorda aucune importance. ''Le temps qu'elles restent ici, les deux écoles vivront dans le moyen de transport dans lequel elles arriveront.''

Au moment où Kane finit de répondre à un flot de questions qui semblait ne jamais se calmer, l'excitation avait perdu la bataille contre l'épuisement. Kane envoya les élèves aux lits, et Clarke et Wells aidèrent ensemble les préfets à conduire les premières années dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Wells et Clarke se séparèrent près de la peinture de fruits qui cachait l'entrée du dortoir des Poufsouffles, Clarke se rendit ensuite à la tour des Serdaigles. Elle était prête pour une longue nuit de sommeil dans son lit à baldaquin, même si Raven lui parlerait tellement que Clarke devra alors la menacer avec des sortilèges pour qu'elle se taise.

 _Finalement_ , Clarke pensa en baillant alors qu'elle montait difficilement les escaliers en spirale, _ça fait du bien d'être à la maison._


	2. Le Tournoi des trois Sorciers (partie 2)

**Chapitre 2 : Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (partie 2)**

 **Salut à tous,**

 **Ce chapitre conclue le chapitre 1 de la version originale avec l'arrivée de Dumstrang et de Beauxbaton et la rencontre de nos deux personnages préférés.**

 **Disclaimer : Il s'agit d'une traduction de DreamsAreMyWords que l'on peut trouver sur AO3 avec le lien suivent archiveofourown works/4073002/chapters/9170488 sous le nom complet : Those Icy Fingers Up and Down My Spine (That same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine). Cette fiction ne m'appartient donc pas je ne fais que la traduire du mieux que je peux.**

 **Il s'agit de ma première fiction où plutôt traduction donc soyez indulgent. Mais j'accepte tous les commentaires bons ou mauvais tant qu'ils sont constructifs.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Comme à chaque nuit, les cauchemars hantaient le sommeil de Clarke. Elle n'arrêter pas de se retourner dans tous les sens dans son lit à baldaquin. Dans son cauchemar, elle marchait dans un long couloir vide, ses chaussures ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le sol blanc.

Elle passa à côté de plusieurs portes sans poignées puis d'une énorme cuve pleine d'eau verte, de cerveaux et de tentacules qui se tortillaient. Elle arriva ensuite près d'un mystérieux voile qui flottait dans une brise inexistante. Après avoir marchée sur pont qui surplombait une piscine d'horloges cassés, Clarke arriva près d'une porte grise avec une fenêtre circulaire en son centre. Le cœur de Clarke battait d'anticipation, son corps tremblait de peur, et chaque partie éveillée de sa conscience lui disait _ne regarde pas à travers cette porte !_ mais elle s'approcha quand même, plissant des yeux alors qu'elle luttait pour voir à travers une masse impénétrable de volutes grises.

Elle pencha sa tête pour tenter de discerner ce qui se trouvait derrière la fumée. Son cœur bondit dans sa gorge et tomba comme une pierre à ses pieds quand elle vit.

C'était son père, son corps informe et mutilé, immobile. Des mains sortirent de ses vêtements en lambeaux. Elle pouvait entendre le son sinistre de son souffle putride qui inspirait puis expirait.

Le rêve changea et Clarke vit, pendant une seconde, l'homme déchiqueté qu'elle appelait Papa ouvrir ses yeux et son croiser son regard puis tout s'arrêta, et Clarke se réveilla avec un cri étranglé.

''Clarke ? _Clarke ?_ Qu'est-ce… _ouch,_ putain !'' Une lumière jaillit d'une baguette et Raven apparut en pleine lumière. Elle venait de tomber de son lit, les rideaux enroulées autour de ses jambes. Sa baguette roula sur le sol, l'extrémité illuminé laissait apparaitre des ombres sur les murs, faisant couiner Clarke de peur.

Les rideaux de l'autre côté du lit de Raven s'ouvrir et une voix murmura durement ' _'Lumos !_ '' Clarke fixa son regard sur les yeux du visage de Fox illuminé. Fox regarda d'abord Clarke, qui était enroulée en boule sur son oreiller, et Raven, qui se tordait sur le sol pour essayer d'échapper de ses rideaux qui l'entravaient. ''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Raven, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

Raven grogna dans sa lutte. ''Oh, tu sais, je jouais juste au Twister. Je fais ça toutes les nuits.''

Fox cligna des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. ''Twister ?''

Raven jura si fort que quelques lits plus loin, des occupantes endormies tirèrent leurs rideaux en se frottant les yeux alors qu'elles regardaient ce qu'il se passait. ''Putain de sang-purs, je vous jure ! _C'est un putain de jeu moldu_ !'' Elle cracha chaque mot en tirant sur son rideau pour s'en échapper en vain. Elle fixa Fox d'un regard noir. ''D'après toi qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire putain ? Je suis tombée, idiote. Viens m'aider.''

Fox s'empourpra tellement vite qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Raven alors qu'elle se précipita pour l'aider. Raven sautilla sur un pied pour rejoindre son lit alors que Fox rejoignait le sien. ''merci,'' grommela Raven. Fox hocha simplement la tête en signe de reconnaissance avant de murmurer ' _'Nox_ '' et de tirer ses rideaux pour les fermer.

Raven massa sa cuisse alors que Clarke inspirait et expirait doucement, luttant pour se calmer. Les autres filles tirèrent elles aussi leurs rideaux avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

La baguette de Raven s'était arrêtée près de la porte. Son extrémité jetant assez de lumière sur les murs pour que Clarke puisse voir les yeux sombres de Raven se tourner vers elle.

''Est-ce que c'était le même ?'' demanda Raven à voix basse.

D'un air hébété, Clarke acquiesça. Son estomac se contractait toujours de nausées, son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine. L'image du corps méconnaissable de son père était imprimée sur sa rétine à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle avait envie de crier.

Raven claque sa langue, secouant la tête d'incrédulité. ''Merde. Combien de fois ça fait maintenant ?''

''dix-neuf,'' dit faiblement Clarke.

Raven avala difficilement sa salive Clarke pouvait voir sa gorge bouger, à moitié caché dans l'obscurité. ''Est-ce que… quelqu'un d'autres est au courant pour tes cauchemars, à part O et moi ?''

Clarke secoua la tête.

''Clarke, babe…'' commença Raven avec hésitation. Clarke pris une grande inspiration elle savait ce qu'elle allait dire. ''Peut-être que tu devrais en parler à Maman G.''

''Non,'' coupa Clarke, son ton dur et sévère. Elle ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine, les enroulant fermement avec ses bras. Ce n'était pas la première que Raven le suggérait. Quand ce n'était pas Raven, c'était qui Octavia l'incitait à se confier à sa mère. La relation de Clarke avec sa mère a été plutôt … difficile, depuis que son père est parti. Sa mère semblait distante et froide, et Clarke savait que c'était en partie sa faute puisqu'elle s'est renfermée la première. Quoi qu'il en soit ça, elle n'était pas prête à parler à sa mère de ses rêves aussi vivants.

Raven savait quand ne pas insister. ''Ok, mais je tiens à dire que O et moi sommes juste des élèves, comme toi. Peut-être que le pont de vue d'un adulte pourrait t'aider à comprendre ce que tes rêves veulent dire, parce que ces sales cauchemars sont loin d'être normal. Rêver de ça juste une fois est plutôt bizarre, mais _dix-neuf fois_ ?''

Clarke humidifia se lèvres, sa bouche était tellement sèche. ''J'arriverai à les comprendre, Raven. Maintenant j'ai juste envi de dormir.''

Raven laissa de la place sur son matelas, et tapota l'espace à côté d'elle. ''Ramène toi alors. Je sais à quel point tu as besoin de ton sommeil.'' Clarke se sentit tout de suite mieux quand elle glissa dans le lit de Raven et se relaxa dans la chaleur réconfortante des bras de Raven enroulés autour d'elle. Son amie tira les draps pour couvrir leur corps. Les rideaux étaient encore froissés en un tas sur le sol et la baguette de Raven était encore à l'autre bout de la salle.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour le mentionner quand Raven leva un bras. Sa baguette rejoignit sa paume. Elle donna un coup de poignet dans l'air et les rideaux se levèrent et se réattachèrent au lit, Clarke grommela, ''Tu dis que toi et Octavia n'êtes d'aucune aide parce que vous êtes des élèves, et pourtant tu peux faire de la magie que la plupart des adultes ne sachent pas faire.''

Il faisait noir maintenant et Clarke état dos à Raven. Elle pouvait sentir le sourire de son amie alors qu'elle glissait sa baguette sous son oreiller et ramenait Clarke dans ses bras.

* ﾟ･/✧/･ﾟ*

Le petit-déjeuner le jour suivant était difficile pour Clarke. Si seulement il s'agissait déjà de son dernier jour de cours.

La vaste majorité des septièmes années était très excités à l'idée de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à l'exception de Clarke. Jasper serait complètement horrifié s'il apprenait que Clarke n'allait pas entrer son nom dans la coupe. C'était inutile d'essayer de participer car il était peu probable qu'elle soit choisie. Par précaution, elle décida de ne participer si par tout hasard elle était choisie. Elle et sa mère avait assez de choses à l'esprit avec le père de Clarke enfermée à Azkaban et les problèmes avec le Ministère, avec les racistes envers les moldus qui essayait de promouvoir une loi d'exclusivité pour les pur-sang, et la préparation pour les ASPIC.

Dans tous les cas, l'excitation du Tournoi était impossible à ignorer, étant donné l'énorme coupe étincelante qui était affichée à la table des professeurs.

Octavia soupira en regardant avec mélancolie la coupe. ''Vous avez trop de la chance. Si j'avais juste un an de plus, j'aurais pu participer.''

Clarke tartina de beurre son toast. ''Tu veux dire Raven. Je ne participe pas.''

La mâchoire d'Octavia tomba et elle frappa la table de sa main en pivotant pour faire face à Clarke. ''Quoi ? Est-ce que t'es en train de dire que toi… toi qui as dix-sept ans et donc qui peut participer à la plus célèbre tradition magique de _tous les temps_ ne va pas participer ?''

Clarke hausa les épaules en souriant calmement devant la face atterrée d'Octavia, alors qu'elle croquait dans sa tartine beurrée. ''Non.''

''Salut les filles.'' Bellamy, Wells, et Raven s'assirent autour de Clark et d'Octavia, amassant de la nourriture sur leurs assiettes. Le nez de Raven était caché, comme à son habitude, derrière un livre particulièrement épais d'Arithmancie avancé. ''Qu'est-ce qui te fais avoir une crise de panique aujourd'hui, petite sœur ?''

Octavia lança un regard dur à Clarke avant de passer ses cheveux derrière son épaule de manière hautaine trempant sa cuillère dans ses flocons d'avoine. ''Clarke pense qu'elle ne va pas participer au tournoi.''

''Je _sais_ que je ne vais pas participer,'' dit Clarke fermement, ignorant le regard incrédule que lui lançait Bellamy.

''Je ne vais pas non plus participer,'' annonça Wells.

'' _Pourquoi ?_ '' demanda Bellamy.

''Je pense que c'est une tradition stupide. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il recommence ce Tournoi quand la sécurité soi-disant à toute épreuve a été prouvée inutile les vingt dernières fois que le Tournoi a eu lieux.'' Wells utilisa son couteau pour recouvrir son bagel de beurre comme Clarke, il était complètement impassible aux expressions horrifiées de Bellamy et d'Octavia.

Clarke sourit. ''Bien dit.''

Wells retourna son sourire avant de manger un morceau de son petit pain. Octavia et Bellamy secouaient tous les deux leur tête de dégoût.

''Et alors s'il y a eu quelques petits problèmes dans le passé,'' dit Bellamy et Clarke savait que Bellamy devrait en connaitre un rayon au niveau de l'histoire du tournoi, en considérant son zèle pour le cours _d'Histoire de la Magie._ ''ça ne veut pas dire que ça va mal se passer maintenant.''

''Ouais, et c'est censé promouvoir l'unité de l'école et renforcer les relations culturelles.'' Octavia ajouta avec insolence.

Clarke soupira ''Peu importe, je ne participe pas pour les mêmes raisons que Wells. Je pense aussi que ma mère a assez de préoccupations, sans s'inquiéter en plus pour sa fille qui concourt dans une dangereux tournoi.'' _Je m'inquiète aussi déjà assez_ , pensa Clarke, mais elle ne le dit pas.

D'après les expressions de Bellamy, Octavia, Wells et même de Raven qui avait finalement posé son livre, Clarke n'avait pas besoin de le dire à voix haute pour qu'ils comprennent.

''T'as raison'', dit finalement Bellamy, cassant le silence qui commençait à devenir bizarre. ''Est-ce que vous voulez savoir pourquoi _moi_ je vais participer ?'' Le reste du groupe sourit. Bellamy se leva, étendant son bras et serrant son poing. Il prit une voix grave. ''Courage, bravoure, audacieux''

Octavia sauta sur ses pieds également, imitant la pose de son frère. ''Toutes les choses qui font des Gryffondors les meilleurs !''

Clarke et Wells se tordirent de rire, pendant que Raven se tournait pour lancer un sourie narquois aux Blake. ''Psssh, s'il vous plait. Si quelqu'un doit gagner le tournoi à Poudlard se sera Serdaigle.''

Bellamy sourit de la manière plus hautaine plus possible. ''Ouais, bien sûr. Les livres et ton cerveau ne vont pas vraiment te sauver si tu dois affronter un dragon, qu'en penses-tu Reyes ?''

Octavia s'asseya avec un soupir exaspérer, regardant sa montre avant de reprendre son couteau et sa fourchette. Quand Bellamy et Raven commençait à se chamailler il leur fallait du temps avant de se calmer.

Raven arqua un sourcil, son regard était tellement condescendant qu'il faisait presque tressaillir les spectateurs. ''Euh ouais, en fait je vais gagner. T'as jamais entendu parler de la phrase réfléchir avant d'agir, Blake ? J'imagine que non. Je sais que ce que tu lis n'implique que des vielles et ennuyeuses personnes dont tout le monde en a rien a foutre.''

Clarke secoua la tête d'amusement, retournant son attention sur son petit déjeuner. Raven et Bellamy avait une amitié très compétitive, et quand ils étaient comme ça, tout le monde les laissait se chamailler et les ignorait. Wells était occupé à nourrir sa chouette, qui venait de lui livrer son courrier avec des bouts de saucisses.

Bellamy plaça ses mains sur la table, se penchant vers Raven qui avait ses sourcils levés et sa bouche formant un sourire plein d'arrogance. ''Bellamy Blake. Rappel toi de ce nom parce qu'il va entrer dans l'histoire. Bellamy Blake, le champion de Poudlard.''

Raven posa également ses mains sur la table, se penchant et jetant un regard noir à Bellamy, ses lèvres pulpeuses tordus en un sourire. ''Tu va rentrer dans l'histoire. La seule chose que tu liras sur _Bellamy Blake_ sera quand _Raven Reyes_ gagnera le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, _Bellamy Blake_ se portera volontaire en tant que serviteur pour me servir du raisin et m'éventer avec une feuille géante !''

Bellamy retourna son regard à Raven. Puis il tendit sa main. ''Ok, d'accord.''

Raven prit la main de Bellamy et la serra fermement.

''Attendez'' dit Clarke distraitement, ramenant son attention sur ses deux amis. Elle fouilla dans son sac, arracha un bout de parchemin vierge et trempa sa plume dans son encrier. Elle posa ensuite la pointe de sa plume sur le papier. ''Vous pouvez continuer.''

''Raven Reyes versus Bellamy Blake. Celui ou celle dont le nom sortira de la coupe l'emportera. Le perdant devra être le serviteur du gagnant pendant un mois.''

Bellamy fixa méchamment Raven. ''Deux mois.''

Raven fit de même, se penchant davantage vers lui. ''QUATRE.''

Bellamy retapa ses mains sur la table ce qui fit presque tomber l'encrier de Clarke Octavia le referma pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Elle et Wells ignoraient complètement Bellamy et Raven. Octavia préférait porter son attention sur ses œufs brouillés pour qu'elle ne soit pas en retard en classe et Wells lisait la Gazette du sorcier en buvant son thé.

''CINQ.''

Les lèvres de Raven se courbèrent en un sourire narquois. ''L'ANNEE ENTIERE.''

Bellamy ouvrit sa bouche mais Clarke le coupa avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Les nez de Raven et de Bellamy n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres, les yeux grands ouverts, excités par le nouveau défi. ''C'est bon, je n'ajoute rien d'autres.'' Clarke montra le papier, le secouant pour que Raven et Bellamy se tournent pour l'évaluer. Ils acquiescèrent leur approbation et se regardèrent de travers une dernière fois avant de se rasseoir. Bellamy retourna à son repas pendant que Raven attrapa un muffin pour l'enfourner dans sa bouche tout en ouvrant son livre d'Arithmancie encore une fois.

''Una année entière de servitude,'' songea Clarke alors qu'elle rangeait le contrat, sa plume et son encrier dans son sac. ''C'est ambitieux _et_ malfaisant. Vous auriez vraiment dû aller chez les Serpentards.''

''Mon nom est Raven. Si j'étais dans une autre Maison que Serdaigle (Ravenclaw), ça aurait été un sacrilège.''

''Un peu comme le fait que Clarke _Griffin_ ne soit pas chez les _Gryffondors ?_ '' ajouta Octavia la bouche pleine de saucisse.

Raven sourit à Clarke par-dessus son livre. ''Ouais, un peu comme ça.''

Clarke roula des yeux, cette dispute était fatigante. ''Le Choixpeau est comme un dieu à Poudlard. Il n'y a pas à en discuter.'' Même si c'était un mensonge. Le Choixpeau a mis presque sept minutes pour la placer, sa répartition a été une des plus longue en un siècle. Elle a eu ses raisons pour choisir Serdaigle, c'était des raisons qu'elle n'était pas prête à divulguer.

Monty arriva trainant Jasper derrière lui. Il y avait de la saleté et une feuille collée sur l'uniforme de Monty (il avait eu cours d'Herbologie Avancé très tôt ce matin), Clarke lui enleva la feuille pendant que Jasper s'écroula sur le siège près d'elle, à moitié endormi. Clarke était sûre qu'il aurait du cours de rattrapage une heure et demie avant le petit déjeuner.

''Comment était le cours de Potion Jas ?'' demanda Clarke taquine.

Ses yeux se fermèrent presque complètement, Jasper attrapa du bacon alors qu'il faisait un doigt d'honneur à Clarke de son autre main, qu'elle retourna promptement. ''Fuck you, Clarke.''

''T'aimerais bien'' dit Clarke, lui envoyant un baiser. Elle rigola quand il rougit.

''T'es chiante,'' se plaignit-il, en laissant tomber le bacon dans son assiette. ''C'était juste _une fois_. En cinquième année !''

''C'était l'année dernière,'' lui rappela Monty.

'' _T'aides pas_ , Mon.''

* ﾟ･/✧/･ﾟ*

Vendredi après-midi, Clarke montait les escaliers trois marches à la fois. Ses livres avait été rapidement entassés dans son sac et une de ses livres s'enfonçait dans sa colonne vertébrale, mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'arranger ça. Aujourd'hui marquait l'arrivée des écoles de sorciers qui allaient participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et à cause de sa potion de Goutte Désopilante qui était longue à préparer et qui avait presque rendu Clarke hystérique, elle avait manqué l'arrivée de Beauxbatons. Maintenant elle se dépêchait, chacun de ses pas résonnait dans les couloirs, pour arriver à temps pour voir l'arrivée de Durmstrang.

Elle arriva juste à temps et fit une pause, pliée en deux, pour reprendre son souffle. Elle traversa la foule pour rejoindre Raven, Octavia et ses autres amis.

''Hey,'' elle salua à bout de souffle Bellamy et Octavia, en regardant la foule. ''Dans combien de temps …'' Sa mâchoire tomba à la vue d'un gigantesque navire qui s'arrêta sur le rivage du Grand Lac. Alors qu'elle observait les sculptures complexes sur les côtés du bateau, une énorme porte s'ouvrit et tomba dans un boom résonnant.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard firent tous un pas en arrière. Ils étaient tous intimidés par la femme qui foula la terre la première.

Elle était tout en muscles et en angles droits, grande, avec des tatouages noirs sur sa peau sombre, le plus impressionnant était celui en forme de demi-lune près de son œil droit. Ses cheveux était coupé court. Elle portait un épais manteau en fourrure. Son expression était vide d'émotions, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux brillait de férocité. Le regard de la femme passa sur la foule avant de s'arrêter sur Kane qui se tenait souriant les bras ouverts chaleureusement. La femme ne lui retourna pas le sourire, ni la chaleur. Clarke pencha sa tête près d'Octavia pour faire un commentaire sur la femme qui était certainement la proviseure de Dumstrang et qui semblait ne pas être heureuse d'être ici, quand elle remarqua la fille qui marchait derrière la proviseure.

 _Putain de merde._

Si le regard de la proviseure criait le danger, ce n'était rien comparée à la fille qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que Clarke, elle devait donc être une élève. Ses chevaux étaient tirés en arrière, des tresses étaient entremêlés dans ses cheveux bruns. Son visage étaient tatoués également, ou peut-être pas. Clarke réalisa que les tatouages sur le visage de la fille ressemblaient plus à de la peinture. Comme … des peintures de guerre.

''Des peintures de guerres pour une 'compétition amicale','' Murmura Bellamy. Presque tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient silencieux, et fixaient captivés par les étranges nouveaux arrivants. ''Ils ont l'air d'être là pour commencer une nouvelle Bataille de Poudlard.''

Clarke ne répondit pas, trop distraite par la fille, qui était étrangement belle même si elle avait l'air de pouvoir tuer quelqu'un avec son regard plus vite qu'avec sa baguette magique. Ses peintures entouraient ses deux yeux et formaient trois pointes sur chacune de ses joues. Clarke pouvait voir d'où elle était que les yeux de la fille de Dumstrang formaient un contraste étonnant avec ses peintures noires elle scintillait du même vert que l'eau du Grand Lac. Elle marchait avec assurance telle une reine. Les seules personnes que Clarke avait déjà vu marcher comme s'il faisait parti de la royauté était les partisans des racistes pro-sang-pur. _C'est probablement une sang-pur_ , pensa Clarke.

Elle ne devrait pas porter de jugements aussi rapidement comme cela. Il y avait des familles de sorciers qui faisaient partie de la royauté peut-être que la fille _était_ en fait de sang royale. On ne sait jamais. Elle semblait imposante dans son manteau en fourrure avec son écharpe rouge sang noué autour du cou.

Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer, encore, que la fille était vraiment belle.

Elle se força à dévier son regard de la fille pour se concentrer plutôt sur la personne qui marchait à ses côtés. Il s'agissait d'un garçon avec une tête rasée et des peintures blanches sur son visage qui formait trois lignes.

''Salut, beau grand ténébreux,'' marmonna Octavia.

La fille qui marchait derrière lui était à première vue féroce mais différemment de la proviseure et de la fille royale, elle n'était pas sans émotions. Elle agrippait fermement son manteau et regardait le château d'un air presque réprobateur, avec du mépris gravé sur toutes les lignes de son visage. Elle portait des peintures de guerre noires également.

Tous les élèves de Dumstrang avaient différentes variations de peintures de guerre, et portaient d'épais manteaux de fourrure qu'ils commençaient à ôter. La brise était plutôt fraîche pour les élèves de Poudlard, mais ceux de Dumstrang avaient l'air d'avoir chaud sous la lumière du soleil. Clarke savait d'après ses livres d'école que leur terre natale était couverte de glace et de neige.

''Bienvenue mes amis,'' dit Kane joyeusement, en serrant la main avec la proviseure de Dumstarng. ''Nous sommes honorés que vous ayez accepter d'être nos invités pour cette année ! Et je dois dire, c'est un navire très _impressionnan_ t que vous avez là.''

Plutôt que de le remercier, la proviseure de Dumstrang hocha simplement la tête.

''Beauxbatons est arrivé i peine dix minutes et nous avons déjà envoyé un professeur pour les escorter aux châteaux et attendre votre arrivée. Maintenant que vous êtes là nous pouvons commencer la fête,'' ajouta-t-il jovialement.

Quelques élèves parurent soulagés à la mention de nourriture. Clarke se demandait combien de temps avait duré leur voyage.

Pour une raison quelconque, elle ne pouvait pas s'abstenir de regarder la fille qui se tenait aux côtés de la proviseure. Elle avait l'air tellement posée.

Le professeur Kane tapa le bout de sa baguette sur sa gorge et murmura un sort avant de s'adresser aux élèves, sa voix retentissante par-dessus les murmures. ''Que tout le monde se rendr dans la Grande Salle, s'il vous plait.''

Les élèves marchèrent vers le château bavardant avec animation. La proviseure de Dumstrang fit un mouvement du menton vers le château et les élèves de Dumstrang suivirent ceux de Poudlard.

''Clarke,'' appela Kane, la cherchant au milieu de la foule. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Clarke dit au revoir à Bellamy et Octavia et se pressa de rejoindre Kane, évitant de regarder la fille fixant Kane à la place.

''Oui proviseur ?''

''Voici la proviseure Indra. Indra, c'est Clarke notre préfète en chef.'' Indra ne lui serra pas la main mais fit simplement un signe de la tête à la place. ''Je voudrais que notre préfète en chef fasse un tour de Poudlard avec les préfets de Dumstrang …. Vous avez des préfets à Dumstrang ?'' Kane demanda à Indra.

Indra inclina sa tête, jetant un coup d'œil à la fille qui se tenait encore d'une posture parfaite. ''Lexa est notre étudiante modèle, si c'est ce que vous insinuez.''

''Ah, pas vraiment, mais comme vous voulez. Clarke, pourrais tu faire un tour du château avec Lexa pour qu'au moins un élève connaisse les alentours.''

''Ouais, bien sûr.'' Clarke regarda finalement la fille et son estomac se tordit. Elle était plus que très belle. Elle était magnifique.

''Excellent !'' dit Kane, en souriant. ''Dans ce cas, proviseure.'' Il fit un geste du bras et inclina sa tête vers Indra. Les deux se dirigèrent vers le château, laissant Clarke et la très belle fille, Lexa comme Indra l'a appelée, seule. Le navire de Dumstrang formait une large ombre au-dessus d'elles.

''Erm.'' Clarke avala difficilement, ne sachant pas où se mettre sous l'intense regard vert. Lexa ne clignait pas des yeux, elle fixait Clarke comme si elle attendait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. ''Um, je suis Clarke. Griffin. Clarke Griffin. Et toi c'est Lexa.'' Ses joues brûlaient, Clarke tendit sa main. A sa surprise, Lexa l'ignora et prit son avant-bras à la place. Clarke fit de même et les deux se serrèrent légèrement avant de relâcher leurs bras. Le bras de Lexa était dur et fin et Clarke frissona. ''Je pense, um, nous pouvons commencer par les alentours du château ? Puisque nous sommes déjà ici. Et après nous pouvons rejoindre la fête.''

 _J'ai l'air d'une complète idiote. Bien jouée, Griffin. Avec ça, t'es sûre qu'il ne se passera rien._

Clarke s'étonna de ses pensées et se réprimanda. Clarke n'avait pas le temps de ne serait ce que penser à la romance pendant sa septième année à Poudlard. Il ne se passerait rien avec Lexa car elle était une totale étrangère, étudiante à Dumstrang, et donc contre qui Poudlard allait s'affronter.

Sans oublier l'histoire avec son ex qu'elle n'avait pas oublier, Dianna Sydney la sous-secrétaire au ministère qui harcelait Clarke et sa mère avec leur loi d'exclusion pour les sang-pur, et son père qui pourrissait à Azkaban.

La fille inclina sa tête s'un signe positif de la tête, ''ça ira très bien,'' dit-elle. Sa voix très douce formait un contraste avec son apparence féroce. L'estomac de Clarke se serra.

''Ok,'' dit Clarke.

Lexa serra fermement son manteau autour d'elle. Contrairement aux autres élèves de Dumstrang, Lexa ne l'avait toujours pas enlevé, ni son écharpe qui cascadait le long d'une épaule. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son cou exposé, mais lexa était visiblement satisfaite de rester complètement vêtue.

 _Je ne devrais pas être déçue par ça._

Ça en devenait ridicule. Clarke n'était restée que cinq minutes en compagnie de Lexa et elle était déjà dans le pétrin. Elle n'avait _jamais_ été autant crevée. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Elle se rappela alors de sa potion de Goutte Désopilante. _Merde._

Ok, donc Clarke était encore légèrement hystérique. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était Préfète en Chef (pas vraiment une bonne Préfète en Chef, mais c'était une autre histoire). Elle avait un devoir maintenant qui impliquait Lexa. Elle devait lui montrer les environs avant de rejoindre le château, et avec un peu de chance elle ne lui donnerait pas l'impression que tous les élèves de Poudlard était aussi bizarre que Clarke se comportait actuellement.

Clarke se força à sourire poliment et fit un mouvement de la main. ''Allons y ?''

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à commenter ;)**

 **Espérons que la visite se passe bien malgré la potion de Goutte Désopilante qui, si vous ne l'aviez pas compris.e.s provoque l'hystérie !**


	3. Sang de bourbe J'ai raison ? partie 1

**Chapitre 3 : Sang de bourbe. Ai-je raison ?** **(partie 1)**

 **Disclaimer : Il s'agit d'une traduction de DreamsAreMyWords que l'on peut trouver sur AO3 sous le nom complet : Those Icy Fingers Up and Down My Spine (That same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine).** **Cette fiction ne m'appartient donc pas je ne fais que la traduire du mieux que je peux.**

 **Il s'agit de ma première fiction où plutôt traduction donc soyez indulgent. Mais j'accepte tous les commentaires bons ou mauvais tant qu'ils sont constructifs.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _"Those fingers in my hair_ (Ces doigts dans mes cheveux)

 _That sly come hither stare_ (Ce regard furtif qui me somme de venir)

 _That strips my conscience bare_ (dénudent ma conscience)

 _It's witchcraft"_ (C'est de la sorcellerie)

 _\- Frank Sinatra_

* * *

Les couleurs commençaient à se mélanger ensemble.

L'émeraude et le jade des arbres se fondaient dans le cobalt du ciel les nuages ivoires gouttaient comme de la pluie dans les ondoyantes collines olive. Dante Wallace fronçait les sourcils alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière apprécier le paysage. Il inclina la tête et se demandait si le résultat serait bien, ou s'il perdait juste la main.

Il y eu une explosion de vert et le ronflement d'une flamme à sa droite. Il continuait à peigner sans jeter un coup d'œil à la femme qui venait de sortir du feu, lissant soigneusement sa jupe bleue marine et époussetant la cendre de ses épaules avant de se redresser. ''Je viens tout juste de parler à Cuyler Ridley et tout va se passer selon le plan. Comment se présentent les choses de votre côté ?''

''Tout se passe sans problème, Madame la sous-secrétaire,'' murmura Dante, distrait alors qu'il trempait son pinceau dans du vert.

Sa voix se faisait impatiente alors qu'elle disait, '' Et Vie ? Qu'en est-il de lui ? Va-t-il coopérer ?''

Dante ne répondit pas pendant un moment il donnait à sa colline de la hauteur avec un fluide mouvement de son pinceau. Il décida de laisser les imperfections plutôt que de les retoucher. Elles ajouteront du caractère à sa pièce.

Il posa prudemment son pinceau sur son chevalet avant de se retourner, soupirant puis sourit d'un air las. ''Comme je vous l'ai dit trois jours plus tôt, Madame Sydney, nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions faire. Pour l'instant nous devons attendre de voir comment se mettent en place les pièces.''

Sydney lui sourit froidement. ''Et que _vous_ ai- _je_ donc dit Wallace ?'' elle avança d'un pas, et peut-être qu'elle aurait été plus intimidante si Dante n'était pas un vieil homme qui avait déjà tout vu (plus qu'il ne daignait l'admettre). ''Si nous ne faisons pas en sorte que cela se produise, nous n'aurons pas d'autres chance comme celle-là. Ce _doit_ être parfait. Donc si tout n'est pas à sa place comme prévu avant que le tournoi ne commence, tout nos efforts seront en vain. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre quatre autres années car _sa_ fille est là _maintenant._ Jaha est déjà en train de devenir suspicieux et l'Ordre semble agité. Les gens peuvent sentir que quelque chose est en mouvement et nous devons faire en sorte que toutes nos préparations soient en ordre _avant_ qu'ils agissent.''

Dante maintint son regard avec elle et conserva son petit sourire alors qu'il répondit, ''Ne laissez pas vos ambitions assombrir votre jugement, Diana. Planifiez autant que vous voulez, mais à la fin vous aurez besoin d'une bonne dose de chance et de foi pour vous assurer que les choses ce passent comme vous le souhaiter.''

Elle roula à moitié des yeux et secoua la tête avec dédain. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de faire un pas en arrière. Elle sortit une pincée de poudre de cheminette de sa poche et la jeta dans le feu. Des flammes vertes bondirent aussi haute qu'elle. ''Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos leçons aujourd'hui. Assurez-vous que tout soit prêt. Cela doit être parfait,'' elle ajouta encore, ses sourcils fins se soulevèrent comme pour insister.

Dante leva sa main en signe d'adieu. ''Aiyez foi et ça ira.''

L'émotions dans ses yeux bleus étaient aussi froide que de la glace, mais elle sourit avec mépris alors qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière, les flammes lui léchèrent la peau. ''La foi est pour ceux qui ne se sont pas préparés.''

Elle regarda la cheminée, se tenant rigide, le dos droit. ''A la maison,'' dit-elle brusquement.

Alors que les flammes vacillèrent d'une couleur orange de nouveau, Dante regarda sa peinture et sourira ce n'était rien de plus qu'un désordre de couleurs éparses se mélangeant les unes aux autres.

* ﾟ･/✧/･ﾟ*

 _Bang. Bang._

''Clarke ! Je te jure, si tu ne dégage pas tout de suite de ma salle de bain, je vais t'étrangler !''

Clarke secoua la tête même si Raven ne pouvait pas la voir et pressa ses doigts sur la porcelaine en dessous de l'évier, agrippant les bords fortement. Elle inspira profondément, et exhala doucement. Elle sentait son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentait toujours confuse.

 _Putain de cours de Potions._

Elle bouillonnait. Si elle n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de suivre les traces de sa mère pour être une Soigneuse, elle n'aurait pas eu cours de Potions Avancés. Et s'il elle n'avait pas besoin de prendre son Cours de Potion Avancé pour ses ASPIC, elle n'aurait pas été coincée ce matin pour au moins une demi-heure après la fin du cours. Et elle n'aurait pas été coincée pour bosser sur ses stupides Gouttes Désopilantes, n'aurait pas respiré les fumées bleues qui faisaient tourner sa tête, et elle ne se serait pas embarrassée devant l'élève la plus douée de Dumstrang (qui était d'ailleurs vraiment sexy).

La visite entière fut un désastre. Clarke a mené Lexa au hasard. Elle lui a montré la cabane du garde-chasse, les jardins d'Herbologies, le stade de Quidditch, et l'a mis en garde concernant le Forêt Interdite. Puis elles ont échangé des blagues et des plaisanteries et après cela elles ont rejoint la fête, où Lexa s'est assise à une table en face de celle de Clarke. Cette dernière a prétendue écouter les proviseurs expliquer les règles du tournoi et la méthode pour choisir les champions alors qu'elle jetait des coups d'œil à Lexa.

Sauf que c'était loin d'être aussi simple que cela.

D'abord, pendant que Clarke parlait de la tombe de Dumbledore, qui se trouvait étincelante dans le soleil sur l'autre côté du lac, elle couina de surprise quand le Calmar géant décida de sortir de l'eau pour toucher la proue du navire Dumstrang (Lexa n'avait pas eu l'air du tout surprise. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion). Clarke bafouilla en parlant de tout ce qu'elle savait à propos du Calmar et de l'histoire du Tournoi ainsi que sur Poudlard alors qu'elle menait Lexa vers la cabane du garde-chasse. Il fallut au moins une minute à Clarke, alors qu'elle parlait sans s'arrêter du plus grand Garde-chasse de Poudlard et de son rôle dans la Deuxième guerre des sorciers et de la bataille de Poudlard, pour qu'elle réalise finalement que le nouveau garde-chasse pouvait être vu à travers la fenêtre. Et il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait des visiteurs étant donné que ses fesses nues faisaient face aux deux élèves et que son bras bougeait très rapidement.

C'était le premier bruit que prononça Lexa depuis qu'elle s'était présentée elle fit un cri étranglé qui tourna rapidement en tsk de dégoût alors qu'elle et Clarke tournèrent des talons pour éviter de garder en tête cette image plus longtemps.

Clarke n'osa pas toucher Lexa (elle n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personnes à être d'accord de laisser des étrangers la toucher), elle attrapa presque son bras pour partir au plus vite.

Au jardin d'Herbologie, Clarke parla des différentes espèces de plantes qu'abritaient Poudlard, qu'elles espèces étaient le plus souvent utilisés à Sainte Mangouste (Clarke était soulagée de savoir cette information grâce à sa mère), et d'autres qu'elle a appris grâce à Monty. Lexa écoutait et hochait la tête occasionnellement, mais autrement gardait son visage impassible. En fait, elle ne montrait aucune émotion, même pas quand Clarke était assez idiote pour s'approcher trop près d'un pot de Venomous Tentacula, qui enveloppa ses lianes épineuses autour d'elle. Il n'eut pas le temps de la serrer, parce que Lexa agita sa baguette et une explosion de feu azur rétracta la plante. Clarke marmonna quelques incantations et amena le bout de sa baguette sur ses bras où le sang commençait à sortir des petites coupures dus aux épines. Clarke rougit intensément. Sa tête lui tournait à cause de la panique. Elle emmena Lexa en dehors du jardin vers le stade de Quidditch.

Lexa ne trahissait toujours pas d'émotions alors qu'elle se tenait devant le terrain, mais Clarke remarqua la façon dont ses yeux verts s'illuminèrent et les coins de sa bouche se soulevèrent, très légèrement, en un petit sourire. Clarke voulait lui demander si elle jouait au Quidditch, mais elle était inquiète de dire quelque chose de stupide (elle voulait se frapper à cause de ce putain de cours de Potions). Elle ne resta donc silencieuse.

Elles se dirigèrent vers les portes du château. Clarke montra la Forêt Interdite et expliqua pourquoi il ne fallait pas y aller. Le visage de Lexa était toujours sans émotions, mais ses yeux voletèrent curieusement sur l'orée de la forêt. Au loin, on entendait les feuilles de la cime des arbres bougeaient au vent une poignée d'oiseaux s'élevèrent haut dans le ciel. L'expression de Lexa ne changea pas, mais la lumière dans ses yeux si. Elle faiblit, de tristesse semblerait-il, alors que son regard suivait les oiseaux qui battaient des ailes dans le ciel. Lexa se tourna pour faire face à Clarke, et pour un moment Clarke pensa que Lexa allait dire quelque chose, mais elle se tourna encore pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Clarke était déçue, elle était sensée montrer d'autres choses à Lexa. Mais encore, peut-être qu'il était mieux que leur temps soit coupé court, étant donné que la fumée faisait encore des dégâts dans le cerveau de Clarke.

Elles étaient visiblement les dernières arrivées à la fête. Clarke savait qu'elle devrait inviter Lexa pour s'asseoir avec elle à sa table par courtoisie mais elle était trop effrayée de se ridiculiser encore plus. Avant qu'elle puisse faire une décision, Lexa se tourna vers elle, inclina la tête et murmura ses remerciements pour la visite. Ensuite elle se tourna et se dirigea vers une table où la plupart de Dumstrang étaient assis.

Clarke s'assit entre Raven et Jasper. Ce serait un mensonge de dire qu'elle prêtait attention au discours du Proviseure Kane qui présentait les proviseurs de Dumstrang et de Beaubâtons. Ce serait un mensonge de dire qu'elle prêtait attention quand Kane enleva le voile qui recouvrait la Coupe de Feu, cet ancien artefact qui faisait pétiller les yeux de Bellamy. Kane fit ensuite un discours sur les différentes procédures de sécurité, la limite d'âge qui serait placer autour de la Coupe et le temps qu'aurait les élèves pour soumettre leur nom à la coupe. Clarke était trop occupée à baisser la tête quand elle pensait que Lexa l'attrapait à jeter des coups d'œil ver elle. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle était trop fatiguée pour savoir si Lexa s'en rendait compte ou si elle se l'imaginait. Même si les autres élèves de Dumstrang avaient enlevés leur épais manteaux de fourrures (révélant leurs uniformes pur-sang qu'ils portaient en dessous), Lexa n'avait ôté aucun vêtement, même pas son écharpe qui était placé fermement sur ses épaules. Elle resta impassible et immobile alors qu'elle gardait ses yeux alertes, ses yeux qui était tellement vert vif comparé à ses peintures de guerre noires, concentré sur Kane lorsqu'il parlait. Après le discours de Kane, le repas commença. Clarke empoigna plusieurs petits pains qu'elle fourra dans ses poches avant de se lever pour partir. Ses amis la regardèrent confus mais elle secoua rapidement la tête, les assurant qu'elle était juste fatiguée, et elle se dépêcha de partir.

Et maintenant elle était là. Elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain des Préfets et essayait de préparer un Philtre Calmant fait maison.

''Donne moi une minute,'' elle dit à Raven qui grogna avant de s'éloigner. En écoutant ses pas, Clarke supposa qu'elle était allée s'asseoir dans le couloir.

Clarke se concentrait alors qu'elle battait son mélange dans un petit bol en boit. Elle l'apporta à son nez pour le sentir, réfléchissant pendant un moment, puis elle secoua la tête et ajouta une pincée de gingembre.

''Clarke ! Est- ce que t'es en train de chier la plus grosse merde du monde ou quoi ?''

Clarke inspira, luttant pour maitriser sa colère et son impatience. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle regrettait d'avait donné le mot de passe de la salle de bain des Préfets. ''Raven,'' dit-il prudemment, se retenant de crier, ''J'ai dit une minute ''

''C'est déjà passé !''

''Il ne s'est passé que dix secondes.''

Raven souffla. ''Tu prends trop de temps et tu empiètes sur mon temps pour me laver.''

''Va te masturber dans ta propre salle de bain.''

Raven grogna. Clarke sourit au manque de réponse. Raven avait senti que Clarke ricanait car elle dit un moment plus tard, ''Fuck you.''

''Tu serais tellement chanceuse,'' Clarke claironna en soulevant son bol à nouveau pour le sentir. L'odeur était meilleur, mais il manquait encore quelque chose.

Raven soupira d'impatience, ''Puisque c'est comme ça.'' Avant que Clarke puisse empoigner sa baguette ou bloquer la porte de son épaule, elle entendit ''Alohomora !'' et la porte s'ouvrit, le bout de la porte s'écrasa sur le côté du pied nu de Clarke et coupa son petit doigt de pied.

''Putain !'' cria Clarke, sautant sur un pied en empêchant avec peine de laisser s'échapper son mélange de son bol.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' demanda Raven en soulevant un sourcil, regardant Clarke sautiller autour du sac d'ingrédients posé sur le lavabo en porcelaine. ''Est-ce que tu prépares une potion ? Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? Pourquoi…''

''UGH, je t'expliquerai dans une minute, prend ça pour que je puisse guérir mon pied que _tu_ as voulu couper !'' Elle fourra le bol dans la main ouverte de Raven (l'autre agrippait une trousse de toilette) et boitilla jusqu'au toilette s'asseyant et posa sa jambe. Elle prit sa baguette, presque dans tous ses états à cause de ses maudites gouttes, et murmura un sort pour se soigner lors qu'elle plaça le bout de sa baguette contre l'éraflure de son pied. Le soulagement fut instantané, des picotements se répandirent jusqu'à son mollet, sa tête tournait encore.

Haletante, elle regarda pour voir Raven la fixer avec une expression à moitié amusée, à moitié perturbée, sur son visage.

'' _Oh-kay_ …'' dit Raven. ''maintenant est-ce que tu veux me dire pourquoi tu préparais un…'' Elle prit une bouffée de fumée du bol, fermant les yeux pour inspirer la douce fragrance. ''Mmm. Un Philtre Calmant.''

''Nous avons travaillé sur les Gouttes Désopilantes aujourd'hui en Potions Avancés. Je pense que j'ai inhalés des vapeurs parce que j'ai commencé à devenir un petit peu hystérique.''

''Merde Clarke. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?'' Raven renifla de nouveau le mélange avant de fouiller dans le sac d'ingrédients de Clarke. ''Pas besoin de t'empoisonner parce que tu es trop hystérique pour penser clairement.''

Elle prit le couteau que Clarke avait posé sur l'évier et coupa quelques tranches de racines Valerian, les soulevant au-dessus du bol et les écrasant pour que le jus tombe dans le bol. Après avoir mélanger, elle inspira un bon coup avant d'hocher la tête et de passer l bol à Clarke. ''Deux gorgées devraient suffire.''

Clarke leva le bol à ses lèvres, respirant l'odeur douce et riche d'herbes et d'épices avant de prendre une longue gorgée. Elle prit trois gorgées au lieu de deux, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Elle venait tout juste de rendre le bol à Raven qu'elle sentait l'effet calmant l'envelopper comme une couverture chaude. Elle soupira, un sourire fatigué au visage. Raven fit un large sourire.

''Ça va mieux ?''

''Beaucoup mieux. Merci.''

''Mmm-hmm. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais aussi bizarre et nerveuse à la fête.''

Clarke fut embarrassé. ''J'étais si bizarre ?''

Raven hocha la tête, s'appuyant contre le lavabo alors qu'elle reposait dessus le bol. ''Tu semblais nerveuse et stressée. Et tu n'écoutais pas Kane, en plus tu n'arrêtais pas de regarder vers les Dumstrangs et … attends une minute, j'ai presque oubliée ! _Qui_ était la fille avec qui tu étais ?'' Clarke hésita et un sourire espiègle se déploya sur le visage de Raven. ''Ne me dis pas que tu t'es déjà envoyée en l'air avec une Dum...''

''Bien sûr que non,'' Clarke répliqua immédiatement. ''Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ? Kane m'a demandé de lui faire une visite. Je pense qu'elle est comme la Préfète en chef version Dumstrang.''

Raven parut presque déçue. ''Elle est super sexy. J'étais presque impressionnée, je ne vais pas mentir...''

''Elle pense probablement que je suis complètement tarée, Raven.'' Clarke expliqua ensuite ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la visite. Alors que Raven gloussait la plupart du temps, elle montrait de la compassion dans ses yeux. ''Donc je doute sérieusement qu'elle veuille me reparler après ça,'' finit Clarke. ''Et même, _je_ n'ai pas envi de _lui_ reparler après ça. Je serais heureuse si je n'avais pas à la revoir. Ce serait trop embarrassant.''

''Je serais plus embarrassée si j'étais le garde-chasse,'' ricana Raven. ''Il doit se sentir vraiment bien chez lui ?''

''Je ne peux pas croire à quel point je me suis rendue stupide,'' dit Clarke avec désespoir. ''Je suis probablement la première élève de Poudlard qu'elle ait rencontré. Elle va croire que tout le monde est comme moi.''

''Mais non, si c'est la faute de quelqu'un ce serait plutôt celle du garde-chasse. Qui fait ça avec une fenêtre juste derrière lui ?''

''Elle dira sans doute à tous ses amis Dumstrang à quel point je suis pathétique. Ugh, je me suis rendue complétement idiote !''

Raven haussa des épaules. ''Pense plutôt comme ça, rien ne pas être aussi embarrassant que Trina qui s'est faites collée pour voler des concombres de la cuisine.''

Clarke sourit presque.

Raven inspira profondément, en se poussant du lavabo et posa sa trousse de toilette avant de s'avancer vers Clarke. Elle offrit une main pour mettre Clarke sur ses pieds.

''ça ne s'est pas passé aussi mal que ce que tu ne penses,'' dit Raven doucement. Quand Clarke la regardait sans expression, Raven roula des yeux. ''Je suis sérieuse. Tu étais hystérique, Clarke. Tu devrais plutôt en rire.''

Clarke soupira et finalement hocha de la tête. ''Ouais, je ne peux rien faire de plus maintenant. Ce qui est fait est fait. Ce n'est pas comme si je devais lui reparler de nouveau.'' Elle était sûre que la Dumstrang serait assez occupée avec le reste de l'école, les Beauxbatons, et le tournoi. Clarke sourit pour de vrai cette fois. ''Merci pour ton aide, Ray. Je suppose que c'est bien que tu prennes _quelquefois_ la salle de bain qui ne tu n'es techniquement pas autorisée.''

Raven roula des yeux encore, en prenant sa trousse de toilette. Elle tourna le robinet de la gigantesque baignoire pendant que Clarke rinçait le bol, nettoya le couteau, et les rangea dans son sac. ''Tu devrais être contente que ce soit moi et non Octavia,'' dit Raven. ''Au moins je suis bonne en Potions moi. Si c'étais O tu serais en train de mourir d'empoisonnement ou quelque chose comme ça à l'instant.''

''Comme si j'aurais laissé O toucher à mes potions.'' Clarke jeta son sac sur son épaule, respirant doucement en fermant les yeux, inspirant les différentes odeurs de gel douche dans l'air. Elle était reconnaissante envers le Philtre Calmant, envers ses amis. Et aussi envers sa mère qui était assez autoritaire pour insister Clarke à prendre son ''Kit de potion d'Urgence'' avec elle à l'école.

''Je retourne à la Salle Commune'' dit-elle à Raven par-dessus le bruit de l'eau se répandant dans la baignoire, qui était déjà presque pleine.

''Enfin. Dégage d'ici pour que je puisse me déshabiller.

''Ouais, comme si je ne t'avais pas vu nue au moins un million de fois.''

''Dehors Griffin !'' Raven se tenait pointant la porte d'un doigt, elle enleva son appareil orthopédique et le posa prudemment sur le sol avant de quitter ses vêtements.

''Je te vois dans la chambre.''

Raven fit un geste de la main, distraite alors qu'elle se dandinait pour enlever ses sous-vêtements. Clarke entendit un juron, suivit d'un splash alors qu'elle fermait la porte. Raven avait visiblement glissé et était tombée dans la baignoire. Clarke entendit un ' _'Putain !''_ à travers la porte. Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

Dix minutes plus tard Clarke montait les escaliers en spirale qui menaient à sa Salle Commune dans la tour de Serdaigle. Elle passait à côté de plusieurs fenêtres et celle la plus en hauteur lui attira l'attention. Elle voyait le navire Dumstrang, elle fit une pause s'appuyant près de la fenêtre à tel point que son visage était presque pressé contre la vitre.

Elle pouvait apercevoir quelqu'un couché sur un transat près de la proue du navire, les bras derrière la tête et les chevilles croisées, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Clarke pensa qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Lexa, mais malgré l'éclat des étoiles dans le ciel aujourd'hui, la distance était trop grande pour savoir. D'ailleurs, qu'elles étaient les chances que parmi tous les élèves de Dumstrang ce soit Lexa ?

Pourquoi est-ce que Clarke pensait tellement à ça de toute façon ?

Elle pressa ses lèvres, et s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Elle regarda l'endroit où son souffle avait formé de la buée sur la vitre pendant un instant, puis elle continua de monter les escaliers, se dirigeant vers son lit et espérant ardemment qu'elle pouvait juste oublier toute la journée.

* * *

 **Voilà qui conclut la première partie du deuxième chapitre de la VO. Espérons que la prochaine rencontre entre nos deux héroïnes se déroulent sous de meilleure condition ! Et dans le prochaine chapitre on verra brièvement le point de vue de Lexa.**


	4. Sang de bourbe J'ai raison? partie 2

**Sang de bourbe. J'ai raison ? (partie 2)**

 **Disclaimer : Il s'agit d'une traduction de DreamsAreMyWords que l'on peut trouver sur AO3 sous le nom complet : Those Icy Fingers Up and Down My Spine (That same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine).** **Cette fiction ne m'appartient donc pas je ne fais que la traduire du mieux que je peux.**

 **Il s'agit de ma première fiction où plutôt traduction donc soyez indulgents. Mais j'accepte tous les commentaires bons ou mauvais tant qu'ils sont constructifs.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Il y avait beaucoup plus d'étoiles dans le ciel que Lexa en avait jamais vu.

Elle contemplait, presque émerveillée, ces étoiles qui couvraient le ciel par centaines. Pour la première fois, il n'y avait pas d'arbres dans son champ de vision, pas de fumées de feu qui gâchait le ciel de nuit sombre. C'était juste les étoiles et Lexa. Elle se prélassait sur une chaise longue sur la proue du navire Dumstrang. Elle était seule, et elle préférait l'être ainsi.

''Ne me dit pas que tu vas suivre les cours de Divination,'' fit une voix de derrière elle. Lexa soupira. Elle savait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

''Nous devrions apprécier cette vus pendant que nous sommes là, Anya,'' dit-elle avec lassitude, en se levant de sa chaise.

Anya se tenait devant la porte du navire, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son manteau en fourrure alors qu'elle regardait le ciel impassible. Lexa l'approcha, et se tint devant elle pendant presque une minute entière. Les deux observaient le ciel en silence. Puis Anya ramena son regard sur Lexa. Les coins de ses lèvres se courbèrent légèrement en un sourire félin. ''Alors comment était la visite aujourd'hui ?'' demanda-t-elle d'un ton sardonique.

Lexa resta impassible. ''Ça allait.''

''Tu sais qui étais cette fille ?'' demanda Anya, amusée.

Lexa secoua la tête brusquement quelque peu irritée. ''Bien sûr oui.''

Anya attendit un moment. ''Et ?''

''Et quoi ?''

''Qu'a tu pensée d'elle ?'' dit Anya impatiente.

''Elle était … étrange,'' dit Lexa hésitante, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. C'était la vérité. Clarke Griffin n'était pas du tout comme elle se l'imaginait. Elle avait été pratiquement hystérique pendant la visite (qui fut un désastre, mais Lexa n'allait pas le dire à Anya pour éviter de se faire continuellement taquiner à propos de l'homme dans la hutte). Elle était loin de la fille stoïque et sombre avec des flammes dans ses yeux bleues qui avait été dans tous les journaux d'Europe l'année dernière.

Anya arqua un sourcil. ''Etrange ?''

''Elle semblait tendue, je dirais.''

''Hm.'' Anya réfléchit un moment avant de hausser des épaules. ''Peut-être qu'elle était anxieuse avec le Tournoi.''

''Peut-être.''

Anya regarda le ciel, puis de nouveau Lexa. ''Nous devrions y aller. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que le tournoi débute, et nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant.''

Lexa baissa la tête d'acquiescement. ''Je suis d'accord. Mais penses-tu vraiment que nous devons appeler ça entrainement alors que tu es si facile à battre ?''

Anya ricana férocement. ''Lexa, Lexa, Lexa …'' dit-elle doucement, sortant ses mains de ses poches sa baguette tenue dans a main. Elle inclina la tête, souriante tout comme l'était Lexa. ''Finissons-en maintenant. Tu auras besoin de temps pour t'occuper de tes bleus avant de te coucher.''

Lexa sortit sa baguette juste à temps pour contrer un éclair doré avec un éclair rouge.

''Descendez du navire !'' explosa la voix d'Indra de dessous la proue de la coque. Lexa souleva ses lèvres en un sourire en réponse à celui d'Anya avant qu'elle descende du navire pour rejoindre la forêt.

* ﾟ･/✧/･ﾟ*

Poudlard était en effervescence et pleine l'excitation pendant la semaine suivante. Tous les élèves et professeurs semblaient vouloir se mettre en valeur autant que possible devant les nouveaux arrivants. Plusieurs élèves de Dumstarngs et Beaubâtons assistaient à différentes leçons, manifestement impatient d'étudier selon les critères de Poudlard. Tous les professeurs semblaient encore plus stricts et concentrés. Les élèves de Poudlard se vantaient bruyamment à tous ceux qui écoutaient sur leurs intentions de participer au Tournoi. Dumstrang continuait d'arborer ses peintures de guerre, peut-être voulant intimider leurs compétiteurs. Ce qui fut prouver juste parce qu'après sa première heure de cours Clarke vit jasper tourner dans un couloir pour entrer dans les donjons après son cours de Potion et il rentra dans un garçon de Dumstrang qui portait trois lignes blanches sur son visage. Jasper surpris, trébucha en faisant un pas en arrière. Le garçon de Dumstrang l'aida à se lever et Jasper partit après avoir bafouillée un merci, ses joues était rouges vives. Bien sûr, c'étaient sûrement dû à la présence d'une jolie fille de Beaubâton qui se tenait tout près et qui regardait toute la scène. Elle faisait un effort pour ne pas sourire et l'embarrasser encore plus.

Clarke aperçut quelquefois Lexa quand elle devait se rendre au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Elle avait déjà réussi ce cours pendant sa cinquième année, mais le professeur Nygel l'avait envoyé (puisqu'elle était Préfète en Chef) récupérer du Mucus de Veracrasse et du Sang de Salamandre chez le professeur Vera afin de préparer des Philtres de Mort Vivante. Clarke prenait le temps de s'arrêter aux cuisines pour attraper du jus de citrouille sur le chemin, ce que les elfes de maison étaient heureux de lui servir. Aujourd'hui, cependant, Clarke s'arrêta plutôt pour s'appuyer contre la clôture entourant la parcelle de carottes alors qu'elle attendait le professeur Vera pour récupérer le Mucus de Verracrasse. Elle attendait patiemment, oubliant le jus de citrouille, car de l'autre côté elle avait une vue parfaite de Lexa au-dessus du navire Dumstrang. Elle semblait s'entrainer à lancer des sorts.

Lexa se tenait avec ses jambes fermement plantées, ses bras tendus comme si elle tenait une épée au lieu d'une baguette. Son visage aussi impassible que lors de la première fois où elle l'avait rencontrée, mais Clarke pouvait parfaitement voir une féroce concentration dans son regard même de cette distance. Son front brillait de sueur et ses joues étaient rouges, mais elle ne tremblait pas alors qu'elle tenait sa posture. La seule preuve de ses efforts était le pli entre ses sourcils juste en dessous de l'étrange petit cercle sur son front.

Soudainement Lexa se pencha vers la gauche. Sa tête baissée, son corps déplaçait comme pour éviter des sorts invisibles. Elle se tourna, ses longs cheveux tressés entourèrent son cou alors qu'elle se tournait encore, son bras tenant sa baguette se déplaçait dans l'air et créait d'énormes nuages de fumée blanche qui s'échappait du bout de sa baguette. Lexa s'accroupit puis se pencha en arrière, son poigné s'éleva presque délicatement, envoyant la fumée tournoyer. Quelques éclairs crépitèrent le long de la fumée s'étendant jusqu'à la proue du navire.

Clarke ne pouvait que regarder cet étrange comportement, trop fascinée par la fluidité avec laquelle Lexa se mouvait et les belles volutes de fumée qui décrivaient des arcs à travers l'air comme des pierres ricochant à la surface de l'eau. Elle la regardait tellement attentivement qu'elle sursauta, surprise, quand le Professeur Vera plaça sa main sur son épaule. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher.

''Te voilà, Mademoiselle Griffin.'' Le professeur Vera était l'une des professeurs la plus gentille de Poudlard. Durant les premières de Clarke à Poudlard, quand Kane état un Proviseur totalement différent (un vrai connard en d'autres mots), elle et le reste du corps étudiant avait été choqué d'apprendre que Kane était le fils du Professeur Vera. Elle était si douce.

''Merci professeur. Je vous verrais Lundi.''

Alors que Clarke retournait au château, elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir Lexa qui s'était relâchée, faisant une pause. Elle s'essuyait le visage en sueur avec une serviette. Clarke se convainquis que le déplaisant sentiment dans son estomac venait seulement de l'odeur rance du Mucus Veracrasse et non du fait qu'elle était sûre que Lexa venait juste de la regarder.

* ﾟ･/✧/･ﾟ*

Le soir au diner tout le monde était excité car la cérémonie du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers prendrait place dans seulement une semaine. On pouvait entendre les élèves dans tout le château spéculer en murmures sur les juges du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

''Evidemment les Proviseurs feront parti du jury,'' dit Octavia alors qu'ils s'asseyaient pour commencer à remplir leurs assiettes. ''Et le Ministre Jaha.''

''J'ai entendu que Jamie Potter allait être juge,'' dit Monty, un sourire excité au visage.

Les yeux d'Octavia s'agrandirent, tellement surprise par la nouvelle qu'elle fit une pause avant de prendre des tranches d'ananas. ''Whoa, sérieusement ? Jamie Potter fait partie de l'élite.'' Octavia aspirait à prendre le travail de Jamie en tant que chef des aurors un jour. ''Où as-tu entendu ça ?''

''Je l'ai entendu en cours ce matin. Le professeur Cartwig est venu voir le Professeur Vera et ils l'on mentionné. Ils étaient en train de supposer aussi, mais ils semblaient certains.''

Octavia sourit pendant le reste du diner.

Raven arriva plus tars car elle avait cours Avancé de Transfiguration le vendredi soir. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait et amenait ses couverts à elle, elle annonça qu'elle venait tout juste de mettre son nom dans la Coupe.

''Yep, la Coupe vient de recevoir le nom de la gagnante aujourd'hui,'' fanfaronna-t-elle, un sourire suffisant au visage alors qu'elle se servait une louche de carottes.

''En fait, le futur gagnant a mis son nom hier soir,'' dit Bellamy, souriant. Clarke n'a pas pu voir Raven mettre son nom dans la Coupe cette après-midi parce qu'elle avait une réunion en tant que Préfète en chef avec le Proviseur, mais Harper, Jasper, et Monty avait été là pour le voir. Ils lui avaient déjà expliquer en détail la façon dont le feu avait brûlé le bout de parchemin en un nuage d'éclairs et de cendres. Clarke a toutefois vu Bellamy mettre son nom. Il était presque aussi excité que Raven, et n'avait pas perdu son temps pour convaincre Clarke de participer également. Elle était toujours aussi résolue.

''Ne me fait pas rire, Blake. Je suis impatiente d'avoir mon esclave pour aller me chercher des grappes de raisin de la cuisine et me les nourrir à la main alors que je savoure ma victoire.''

''Continue de rêver pour que ça arrive, Reyes.''

''Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autres à entrer son nom dans la Coupe avec vous ?'' demanda Clarke, intervenant avant qu'ils commencent à sa chamailler.

Raven hocha la tête alors qu'elle saupoudrait de sel ses carottes. ''Yeah, il y avait quelques Beaubatons. La femme de Jasper a mis son nom aussi.''

Jasper rougit malgré son sourire. ''La future madame Jordan était là-bas ? Super. Peut-être qu'elle gagnera pour qu'on achète un appartement ensemble.''

''Tu es un pauvre type Jasper,'' dit Octavia, même s'il n'y avait aucune malice dans sa voix.

Il haussa des épaules et fourra des haricots dans sa bouche.

''Apparemment les Dumstrangs sont venus et ont tous mis leurs noms tôt ce matin,'' dit Fox. ''Je pense qu'ils ne voulaient pas trop attirer l'attention.''

''C'est surprenant. Ils ont l'air de vouloir frimer pourtant,'' dit Wells, et Clarke acquiesça. Avec les peintures de guerre, les tresses façon guerriers, et les expression pas très amicales, Clarke aurait juré qu'ils allaient venir devant tout le monde pour pouvoir les intimider.

''Ce trou du cul de Beaubâton a aussi mis son nom dans la Coupe quand je l'ai fait,'' dit Miller quand il arriva tard pour dîner, ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent et ses gants de gardiens aux mains. Apparemment il est allé voler. Pour la plupart des élèves de Poudlard ce fut une déception d'apprendre que la saison de Quidditch serait annulée. C'était annulés pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui prenait beaucoup de temps a organiser, mais les gens comme Clarke et Wells, qui se fichaient du tournoi, n'étaient pas contents de cette situation.

''Qui ?'' demanda Jasper.

Miller s'assit à côté de Monty, amenant un plateau de jambon devant lui. Il tourna la tête vers la table juste derrière eux qui était presque vide sauf pour quelques Beaubâtons. La fille pour laquelle jasper avait un coup de cœur n'était pas assise à cette table, mais il y avait une belle fille avec une peau foncée et des cheveux noir.

''Qui, elle ?'' demanda Harper.

Il secoua la tête et leva sa main pour pointer. ''Non, _lui._ ''

C'était un garçon avec une peau pâle et d'épais cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière. Il y avait quelque chose avec la lueur qui brillait dans ces yeux, la façon dont il s'asseyait sur sa chaise, et son sourire suffisant que Clarke n'aimait pas. Elle se rappela qu'il n'était pas intelligent de juger quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissais pas.

''Pourquoi est-il un trou du cul ?'' demanda-elle.

''Il est venu se pavaner après que j'ai mis mon nom. Il a mis le sien dans la Coupe et m'a demandé de quel sang j'étais.''

Tout le monde avait l'air offensé.

Miller hocha la tête comme pour acquiescer. ''Je sais. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Et après il m'a demandé mon nom, alors je lui ai dit, et il m'a demandé si j'avais un lien avec l'auteur David Miller. Alors je lui ai dit que je l'étais. Il changea totalement son comportement ensuite. Il commença à parler et dire qu'un travail au ministère est louable et pourquoi ses fonctions devrait être donner à de vrais sorciers ? Ce mec est un raciste. Et sans doute un sang-pur.''

Raven grogna. ''Bien sûr que c'est un sang-sur. MATE sa tronche. Il est _pur-sang_. C'est sûrement le résultat de consanguinité.''

''Raven !'' cria Octavia qui était choquée même si elle essayait de réprimer un sourire. Fox s'agita sur sa chaise, elle semblait un peu inconfortable.

''Son nom est Cage Wallace,'' dit Wells. Clarke pouvait dire en voyant son nez plissé et sa lèvre supérieure légèrement pliée que Wells ne l'aimait pas.

''Comment tu sais ça ?'' demanda Octavia de surprise.

''J'ai dû lui faire une visite de Poudlard.''

''Comment il était ?''

''C'est un vrai connard.'' Wells lança un regard noir en direction de Cage. ''Très arrogant, avec ce petit sourire suffisant qui te donne envi de lui jeter un sort. Il est comme Murphy, mais dix fois pire.''

''Tu vois ?'' dit Raven triomphante. ''Sang-Pur. Connard. J'ai tout dit,''

''Tous les sang-Purs ne sont pas des connards,'' dit Fox brusquement. Elle fronçait les sourcils et regardait Raven d'un air de reproche.

Raven leva les yeux au ciel d'exagération, en tapant une main sur son cœur. ''Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée. Je ne veux pas offenser la _minorité_ ,'' dit-elle plutôt méchamment avant de tourner son attention sur sa tarte. Fox parut blessée pendant un moment. Octavia fusilla Raven du regard et donna un coup de coude dans ses côtes. ''Ow ! Quoi ?'' elle regarda Octavia qui fit un geste. Un mélange d'exaspération et de remords éclaira le visage de Raven. D'un air inconfortable, elle se gratta la nuque. ''Ecoute, je sais que tous les sang-purs ne sont pas des connards. C'est une façon de parler, tu comprends ?''

''Et bien peut-être que tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler,'' dit Fox sèchement. ''Et je suis une minorité d'ailleurs. Moins de dix pourcents de la population des sorciers est sang-pur.''

Raven fronça des sourcils. ''Comme si c'était une mauvaise chose ?''

''Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ! C'est une tradition…''

''Une tradition dangereuse et dépassée qui a été fondée en oppressant pendant des années ceux qu'ils pensaient 'inférieurs', ce qui est plutôt ironique sachant qu'ils…''

'' _Dangereuse_ ? Comment…''

''Les filles ça suffit,'' intervint Octavia.

Raven et Fox furent silencieuses. Fox coupa son steak et Raven resta immobile. Clarke ne s'embêta pas d'aborder le sujet qu'elle voulait raconter, parce qu'elle savait que Raven n'en avait pas fini.

Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, Raven dit, ''Tu sais ce que je ne comprends pas ?'' Fox pinça ses lèvres en une fine ligne alors qu'elle poussait son assiette, en posant son couteau et sa fourchette dans un fraquas sur la table en bois. Elle se tourna pour faire face à Raven et la fixer. ''Pourquoi tu te sens le besoin de te défendre alors que je ne t'accuse pas. Je parle des sang-purs extrémistes, des gens comme _ce_ mec,'' elle pointa son pouce vers Cage qui était encore en train de manger avec un air de dédain, ''qui pense que des gens comme _moi_ ne sont pas des vrais sorciers et sorcières.''

''Parce que Raven, tu ne dis pas 'lui'. Tu dis 'sang-pur', et _je suis_ une sang-pur.''

''Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton bon sens pour savoir de qui je parle ?''

''ça n'a pas d'importance quelles sont tes intentions, mais la façon dont tu le dis. Tu parles des sang-purs comme s'ils étaient tous des horribles, racistes tueurs, mais _tu sais_ que tous les sang-purs ne sont pas comme cela ! Je suis sang-pur, et _je ne suis_ pas comme ça !''

''Mais Fox si tu sais que je sais ça, alors pourquoi ça te dérange ?'' soutint Raven. ''Evidemment quand je dis sang-pur je veux dire en général, pas tous les individus qui sont sang-purs. Tu sais que c'est ce que je veux dire alors pourquoi tu t'énerve comme si c'était une attaque personnelle contre toi ?''

''Parce que ça l'est !'' explosa Fox. ''Tu ne peux pas dire que les sang-purs sont contre les nés moldus parce que tous les sang-purs ne sont pas comme ça ! ce que tu dis ne m'offense pas uniquement, mais ça me blesse Raven !''

''Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu prends ça personnellement ? Je parle de la société sang-pur en général, pas toi particulièrement !''

'' _Parce que je fais partie de ces gens_ !'' répéta Fox, sa voix monta alors qu'elle perdait son calme.

''Vraiment ?'' dit Raven, la voix sèche de sarcasme et cassante de colère. ''Tu pense que je ne suis pas une vraie sorcière alors ?''

Le regard que lançait Fox était plein de dégoût et d'agacement. ''Ne sois pas comme ça Raven. Tu es mon amie et tu _sais_ que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.''

''Alors pourquoi tu fais partie des gens dont je parle ?'' Fox fut silencieuse un moment sous le regard de Raven.

''C'est méchant de dire ça,'' dit-elle finalement, une grimace au visage comme si elle avait mangé quelque chose d'amer.

Raven posa ses mains sur la table et se leva lentement, la mâchoire serrée. Clarke et Octavia échangèrent des regards gênés elles savaient toutes les deux que Raven allait exploser et ça n'allait pas être beau.

''Et bien _je suis désolée_ que tu te sentes offensée parce que tu prends les choses personnellement quand je parle de l'aspect oppressif de la société qui a été fondé sur le meurtre et le racisme. Tu pourrais t'en rendre compte si te la fermais avec tes conneries et tu pourrais réaliser ton problème. Tu rapportes tout à toi. Peut-être tu te rendrais compte qu'une vraie amie serait plus concernée sur le fait que les gens comme moi ai été discriminés, torturés, et tués pendant des siècles. C'est plus important de parler de ça plutôt que le fait que tu sois blessée parce que tu prends ça personnellement. Tu n'as pas à défendre ta liberté d'utiliser la magie et le droit d'appartenir à ce monde tous les jours de ta vie. Contrairement aux 'nés-moldus' qui sont regroupés ensemble parce que nous somme ceux qui sont oppressés, les sang-purs ont plein de droits parce que ce sont eux qui sont en charge comme ils le sont depuis le début des temps. Au lieu de t'inquiéter sur le fait que oui ou non je puisse te blesser, inquiète-toi plutôt du fait qu'il y ait encore des gens qui disent aux nés-moldus qu'ils ne méritent pas de vivre parce qu'ils ne sont pas de bon sang !''

Avec ça Raven se leva et partit, son sac lourd de livres rebondissait sur son dos. Il y eut un silence gênant, tout le monde évitait de regarder Fox. Clarke jeta un coup d'œil pour voir qu'elle fixait sa nourriture non entamée, les yeux brillant de larmes. Après un moment, Fox se leva et quitta elle aussi la table.

Clarke leva le regard et rencontra les yeux de Cage. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il avait entendu la conversation entière. Il avait un petit sourire suffisant au visage. Il dit avec arrogance ''Sang de bourbe. J'ai raison ?''

Il fallut l'effort combiné de Clarke, Wells, Jasper, Monty, et Miller pour arrêter Octavia et Bellamy qui été près à se jeter sur Cage avec leurs baguettes brandies.

 **Voilà qui termine le chapitre. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en dites mais je pense que Raven a été un peu trop dure avec Fox, même si elles étaient un peu toutes les deux en tort. N'empêche j'aimerais bien avoir la répartie de Raven.**

 **Au prochain chapitre on va voir la deuxième rencontre de Lexa et Clarke en espérant qu'elle se passe mieux que la première !**


	5. Sang de bourbe J'ai raison? partie 3

**Sang de bourbe. J'ai raison ? (partie 3)**

 **Désolée pour l'attente, ça va faire un mois que je n'ai pas publié je crois.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il fallut attendre le week end entier pour que Raven et Fox se reparle, et le temps constamment gris ne fit rien pour arranger leurs humeurs. C'était plus qu'inconfortable pour tout le monde, Clarke en particulier puisqu'elle dormait dans la même chambre qu'elles. Finalement, lundi soir elles se dirent de manière civile ''Est-ce que tu peux me passer les patates ?'' ''Merci.'' Après cela tout sembla rentrer dans l'ordre, mais elles faisaient attention de n'évoquer aucun sujet en rapport au sang.

Cela tombait bien car elles étaient toutes les deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch, alors quand Octavia supplia tout le monde pour faire un match amical, Raven et Fox étaient contentes d'accepter. Clarke, cependant, n'était pas sûre d'y participer. Pas seulement parce qu'il y avait un panneau géant sur le terrain demandant aux élèves de ne pas s'approcher du terrain, mais parce que si elle s'attirait des ennuis, cela en rajouterait également à sa mère.

''Allez Clarke, je sais que tu n'as pas volé depuis _des lustres_ , et ce n'est pas marrant avec un seul attrapeur !'' implora Octavia.

Clarke hésita. D'un côté, Kane pouvait les tuer s'il les trouvait, mais Clarke s'en fichait un peu de cela. Non, elle s'en fichait tant qu'il n'en parle pas à sa mère, sa mère qui était actuellement seule à la maison, sans fille ou mari pour lui tenir compagnie…

Mais d'un _autre côté_ Clarke n'avait pas eu le temps, même une seule fois, de voler dans le jardin pendant l'été et étant donné que le Tournoi allait prendre toute l'année, cela pouvait être sa seule chance…

''Jasper, sur ta droite !''

Le cognard le frappa sur le côté de son visage. Octavia volait à toute vitesse en agrippant le souafle fermement à sa hache, en riant. Bellamy sourit alors que jasper tenait son balai pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Clarke secoua la tête, un large sourire alors qu'elle plissait des yeux pour trouver un reflet d'or à travers l'averse. Quand ils avaient commencé à jouer il n'y avait qu'un crachin, qui allait sûrement devenir une tempête plus tard. Clarke s'en fichait. Elle était heureuse d'être dehors, soulagée grâce à ce sentiment de légèreté en sentant le vent qui passe entre ses cheveux.

Ils jouaient depuis environ vingt minutes quand ça se produisit.

Il arrêta de pleuvoir, les nuages gris cédèrent la place à un couché de soleil éclatant et un magnifique arc-en-ciel qui formait un arc au-dessus du château. Bellamy essayait d'apprendre à Jasper et Monty la bonne façon pour manier une batte, puisqu'aucun des deux ne jouait au Quidditch (mais ils aimaient tout les deux le jeu et Jasper était le commentateur de Quidditch à Poudlard). Wells était assis dans le stade travaillant sur son Arithmancie. Il n'était pas un fan du sport. Pour tous les autres le match est devenu un jeu de chasse ridicule.

Octavia n'a pu marquer aucun but contre Raven, mais elle avait perdu le compte de ses buts contre Miller. Perdant intérêt, elle avait décidé d'embêter Clarke en lui faisant de l'ombre, en la provoquant en lui disant qu'elle trouverait le Vif d'or la première. Les autres les rejoignirent bien vite et maintenant il y avait une large foule de tous ses amis qui volait comme des fous en une grosse masse derrière elle, riant et plaisantant et apparemment déterminés à suivre Clarke et l'embêter plutôt que de l'aider à chercher et attraper le vif d'or.

Clarke aperçut un reflet d'or près de la bordure du terrain vers le sol, mais sachant que tout le monde la regardait, elle ramena son balai haut dans le ciel, feignant d'avoir le repérer le vif d'or à cet endroit. Comme elle s'y attendait, tout le monde la suivit, quelques-uns criant d'excitation. Souriante, Clarke baissa son manche abruptement pour voler comme une fusée vers le sol, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et leva son doigt d'honneur à Octavia et Raven, qui avait anticipé sa feinte et la suivait de près.

''ATTENTION !'' cria quelqu'un, certainement Harper, mais le temps que Clarke regarde aux alentours et remarque les yeux verts vers qui elle fonçait, il était trop tard.

Elle essaya de changer de trajectoire, mais elle perdit tout simplement le contrôle la faisant tomber et percuter Lexa de plein fouet.

Sa mâchoire claqua contre l'épaule de Lexa et son poignet brûla alors qu'il heurta le sol. Sa première pensée ? _''Oh mon Dieu combien de fois faut-il que je m'humilis devant les Dumstrangs ?''_ Elle cligna des paupières en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle les plissa à cause des rayons éclatants du couché de soleil qui se reflétait sur les fenêtres du château.

Lexa ne fit aucun son alors qu'elle se poussa sur ses coudes. Clarke réalisa avec choc qu'elle était affalée les jambes écartées juste en dessous de Lexa. La deuxième pensée de Clarke fut : _''D'ailleurs mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent sur notre terrain de Quidditch ?''_

Lexa plissa ses lèvres, clignant rapidement des yeux. Son regard rencontra celui de Clarke, et cette dernière sentit un courant électrique parcourir tout son corps, réchauffant son ventre, alors qu'elle prit pleinement conscience de sa position en dessous de Lexa et que leurs corps étaient pressées l'un contre l'autre.

Troisième pensée : ' _'Putain de merde elle est trop sexy. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est aussi séduisante ?'_ '

C'était pire de se ridiculiser soi-même devant quelqu'un d'aussi séduisant. Clarke n'avait aucune intention de faire quelque chose au sujet de son attraction, elle préférerait ne pas se faire passer pour une imbécile.

Elle tourna la tête pour éviter de regarder Lexa et elle vit la plupart de ses amis atterrir lentement sur l'herbe. Octavia et Raven étaient les seules qui avaient suivis Clarke et qui s'étaient aussi écrasées sur le sol. Raven était vautrée au-dessus de la fille qui avait l'air hautaine, grimaçante. Le garçon dans lequel avait foncé Octavia avait réussi à la rattraper dans ses bras, sa chute fut donc moins brutal.

Lexa se mis sur pied. Elle offrit sa main à Clarke, qui était seulement en partie reconnaissante de la prendre (parce qu'elle devait admettre que ça aurait été un tout petit peu plus simple de faire face à toute ses humiliations si elle pouvait blâmait Lexa pour ça). Lexa la remit sur pied et lâcha sa main pour enlever l'herbe dans ses tresses. Elle n'avait pas l'air très perturbé ou affecté du fait que Clarke venait tout juste de lui foncer dessus.

Raven se remit également sur pied, suivi rapidement par la fille dans laquelle elle s'était crashée. Octavia regardait le garçon dans lequel elle était rentrée, une lueur séductrice dans les yeux en réponse à son sourire.

Lexa, pendant ce temps-là, fit un signe de tête. ''Bonjour.''

''Salut,'' réussit à dire Clarke. Au moins elle n'était pas hystérique cette fois ci. Si elle l'avait été, elle imaginait qu'elle serait en train de bredouiller face aux pommettes parfaites et aux yeux magnifiques de Lexa.

''Tu m'as mouillée,'' dit Lexa en regardant les tâches humides sur son manteau.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre. Ouais, heureusement qu'elle n'était pas hystérique aujourd'hui.

A son horreur, Lexa commença à enlever son manteau, révélant un corps mince et allongé dont les muscles étaient facilement définis dans son haut noir moulant, et son pantalon noir serré. Clarke était sûre qu'elle ne devrait pas regarder son dos si elle voulait garder un semblant de santé mentale.

''Vous volez vraiment comme des abrutis finis,'' dit la fille hautaine d'une voix plate. Elle enleva des mottes de terre dans la capuche de sa fourrure. ''Nous étions en train de vous regarder. Avez-vous déjà _entendu parler_ de Quidditch ? Est-ce que vous en _jouez_ ?''

''Je suis la gardienne de Serdaigle,'' dit Raven avec irritation, une note de fierté dans la voix. Elle avait développé elle-même un engin pour soutenir son appareil orthopédique sur son balai, et elle était l'une des meilleures gardiennes de la dernière décade.

''Ouais, Je suis poursuiveuse à Gryffondor,'' dit Octavia, un sourire au visage alors qu'elle grattait sa nuque avec une main qui était plutôt boueuse.

''Je suis une attrapeuse à Serdaigle,'' dit Clarke en soupirant. Ce qui rendait cet incident encore plus embarrassant.

''Tu n'avais pas mentionné que tu jouais au Quidditch,'' dit Lexa en dirigeant son attention sur Clarke. Ses yeux verts étaient tellement fixés sur elle qu'elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Clarke pourrait jurer qu'il y avait un soupçon d'amusement dans sa voix. ''On pourrait penser qu'une personne avec de l'expérience saurait mieux contrôler de son balai.''

Clarke voulait s'enterrer sous terre, elle voulait qu'un énorme trou l'avale toute entière. Elle se râcla la gorge inconfortable, détestant ses joues rouges. Elle ne voulait pas leur donner la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle était mortifiée. Sa voix était forte quand elle dit, ''Je manque un peu d'entrainement.''

A sa surprise, les lèvres de Lexa se courbèrent légèrement.

''Ouais je pense qu'amateur est le terme le plus approprié,'' dit la fille hautaine, finissant de s'épousseter les bras et les genoux. Elle regardait Clarke d'un air méprisant. ''Tu voles comme une gamine.''

Clarke sourit faiblement. ''Désolée. Nous étions en train de nous amuser, et…''

''Tu penses que tu peux mieux voler ?'' demanda Raven.

''Mieux qu'un gosse en tout cas ?'' Les lèvres de la fille se courbèrent en un sourire. ''Ce n'est pas compliqué.''

''Peut-être sous de meilleures conditions,'' provoqua Raven. ''Je ne pense pas que tu puisses bien voler sous une pluie torrentielle.''

''Un peu de pluie ne fait pas de mal à personne,'' chalengea la fille.

Clarke grogna internement. C'était comme du Raven et Bellamy 2.0.

''On dirait que je viens de te blesser il y a une seconde. ''

''Pas autant que ce que je vais faire dans une minute.''

Au soulagement de Clarke, Lexa intervint avant que les choses n'empirent.

''Je suis Lexa,'' se présenta-t-elle à Raven, Octavia et le reste des amis de Clarke qui marchait jusqu'à eux. ''Cette petite terreur est Anya, et c'est Lincoln.''

''Cette ronchonne est Raven,'' dit Clarke en pointant Raven. ''C'est Octavia.'' Elle se tourna vers ses amis qui étaient rassemblés tenant leurs balais. Elle les désigna un par un alors qu'elle les nommait. ''Bellamy, Monty, Miller, Jasper, Fox, Harper, Atom, Roma, Monroe, et c'est Wells qui s'avance vers nous, je suis Clarke,'' finit-elle se tournant pour leur faire face.

Lexa désigna deux filles Dumstrang et un garçon Dumstarng qui étaient un peu plus loin, préférant regarder de cette distance. ''C'est Emori, Tris et Artigas.''

Clarke leva sa main en signe de salutation. Ils hochèrent la tête en retour.

''Nous avons entendu que vous jouez depuis notre navire et nous avons décidé de venir voir,'' dit Lexa, regardant Clarke attentivement comme si elle jaugeait sa réaction. Clarke se demandait pourquoi Lexa avait l'air de s'en préoccuper. Elle pensait que Lexa voudrait essayer de rester loin d'elle après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle espérait qu'elle puisse lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé avec les gouttes désopilantes, mais il y avait trop de gens ici qui ne connaissait pas l'histoire, et elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant.

Alors elle dit, ''J'espère que nous vous avons fourni assez de divertissement.''

''C'était bien.''

Il y eu un silence gênant. Les amis de Clarke était suspendue à ses lèvres, ça la rendait très mal à l'aise. Et ça n'aidait pas qu'elle se rappelait de la sensation du corps de Lexa serrée conte le sien.

Elle frissonna.

Lexa leva les sourcils, prenant le frisson de Clarke pour le froid dû à la pluie plutôt que pour d'autres raisons. ''Nous allons retourner vers notre navire. Je suis sûre que vous voudriez changer ces vêtements mouillés.'' Elle ajouta avec un petit sourire.

Clarke dû faire un effort pour ne pas frissonner de nouveau.

Alors que les Dumstrangs partaient, les amis de Clarke retournèrent au château. Clarke, Octavia et Raven rassemblèrent leur balai. Elle se tinrent debout, fixant les Dumstarngs qui s'éloignaient.

Raven plissait des yeux, une expression indéchiffrable au visage, sa mâchoire serrée et les lèvres retroussées. ''Quelle _bitch,_ ''dit-elle sauvagement se référant à Anya. Après un battement, elle ajouta satisfaite ''Je l' _aime bien_.''

Clarke et Octavia rirent toutes les deux, souriantes alors qu'elles secouaient la tête. Elles rejoignirent ensuite le château, silencieuses perdues dans leurs pensées.

Clarke n'était plus hystérique alors elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas sortir ces yeux verts de sa tête.

* ﾟ･/✧/･ﾟ*

La pluie mitraillait les rues pavées de Prés-au-lard. Une odeur de boulangerie flottait dans l'air du aux pains cuits dans le four. Evie soupira d'apaisement alors qu'elle se tenait contre le comptoir du bar, son menton tenu sur ses mains. Elle regardait le ciel sombre à travers la fenêtre du pub.

C'était tôt le matin et ses premiers habitués viendrait dans un peu moins d'une heure, mais c'était le moment favori de sa journée. Ce calme, ce silence sauf pour le craquement du pain qui brûlait dans le four, l'odeur des viennoiseries… Elle regarda les tournesols jaunes qui restaient dans le vase bleu perché sur le piano. Elle pensa à la personne qui les avaient apportés. Evie sourit. C'était son moment préféré de la journée, elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

La cloche au-dessus de la porte sonna. Une tête souriante en sorti. Le sourire d'Evie s'étira.

''Bonjour.''

Elle avala sa salive, et mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sourire encore plus. ''Bonjour, Frankie.''

Il ouvrit plus la porte et entra à l'intérieur, il essuya ses pieds sur le paillasson et secoua son manteau couvert de pluie. Il pressa son chapeau sur sa tête et pressa ses lèvres en un sourire avant de franchir la salle, il leva un bouquet de tulipes rose vif une fois qu'il l'atteignit.

''Tu es très belle aujourd'hui.'' Il se pencha pour presser ses lèvres contre sa joue rougissante.

''Merci,'' murmura-t-elle. Elle prit les fleurs et les posa dans un vase qu'elle avait déjà préparé. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Frankie. Il était comme toujours : un petit peu rouge, un peu timide, mais avec un sourire doux qui éclairait ces yeux marrons. Evie s'avança tout près de lui. Sa gorge bougea alors qu'il avala sa salive, et elle lutta pour ne pas sourire. Il était _trop_ chou. ''Tu es pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude.''

Il haussa des épaules souriantes. ''Je suppose que je suis prévisible.''

Evie sourit de nouveau alors qu'elle ajustait le col de sa veste et le lissa. ''Un peu de prévisibilité n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Ça veut dire que tu es fiable.''

Il se pencha pour approcher son sourire plus près du sien. '' Ça l'air plutôt ennuyeux.''

Le son d'un rire fut étouffé alors qu'elle enfonçait son visage dans son épaule, respirant l'odeur de wisky pur feu, de plantes et de dentifrice à la menthe.

''Je ne vais pas rester longtemps,'' dit-il se dégageant de l'étreinte pour la regarder dans les yeux. ''Je sais que Jamie sera bientôt là, et je ne veux pas m'immiscer.''

Evie leva les yeux au ciel, et le ramena à elle en tirant son col. ''Tu ne veux pas prendre des nouvelles de Jamie ?''

Frankie hocha la tête. ''Oui mais vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis un mois. Tu ne veux pas passez du temps que toutes les deux d'abord ?''

Evie haussa les épaules. En toute honnêteté, elle voulait inviter Frankie dans son lit et passer le reste de la journée et de la nuit entière, peu importe ce qu'il y avait à faire. Mais Frankie préférait prendre son temps.

Evie se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attirer ses lèvres contre celles de Frankie. Ses joues tournèrent rouges alors qu'il sourit de nouveau.

''Je pense que je peux rester un peu plus longtemps.''

Elle leva la tête pour l'embrasser pendant plusieurs minutes puis il s'éloigna pour lui sourire, son regard un peu confus.

''Wow, je pourrais faire ça toute a journée, tu sais ?''

''Nous pourrions…''

''Hey, que dis-tu si je viens te chercher pour que nous mangions ensemble ce midi ?'' dit-il joyeusement.

Evie se stoppa, frustrée pendant un moment, puis déconcertée et exaspérée. Elle n'était pas habituée à prendre autant son temps dans ses relations. C'était agaçant, mais c'était Frankie alors ça ne la dérangeait pas trop.

Elle sourit. ''ça a l'air bien.''

Il sourit et s'avança pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mais avant qu'il puisse le faire, les lumières du pub s'éteignirent. Elle et Frankie restèrent immobile, un cri étouffé lui prit la gorge après que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bang en rebondissant sur le mur. Il y eu un faible sifflement, puis le fredonnement du four cessa. La pièce se refroidit, presque gelée, et le cœur d'Evie battait fort alors qu'elle agrippait Frankie.

Rien ne se passa. Un silence assourdissant envahit ses oreilles dans une pression presque douloureuse. Ses poils se dressèrent. Elle savait ce qui était là.

Ce fut visible qu'une seconde avant de s'avancer brusquement. C'était une ombre qui semblait plus sombre que les ténèbres autour. Des griffes sortirent et un grondement guttural déchira l'air. Evie cria alors qu'elle plongea sa main dans sa poche, ses doigts se refermant sur sa baguette.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

Un immense faucon blanc argenté, brillant tellement qu'il illumina le pub entier, descendit en piquet, apportant avec lui la chaleur. L'infâme créature fit un bruit semblable entre un grondement et un cri perçant se lançant conte la porte ouverte. Il y eut un faible grognement et le bruit d'un manteau en lambeaux claquant l'air, puis il y eut le silence.

Evie se tenait figée, ses yeux grands ouverts, une main serrant sa baguette et l'autre agrippant le bras de Frankie. Le faucon atterrit au sol, ramenant ses ailes et levant la tête, regardant Evie de ses yeux perçants. Puis il s'estompa en une fine volute de fumée, se mélangeant dans l'air et plongeant de nouveau le pub dans les ténèbres. Evie laissa échapper un souffle tremblant alors que Frankie donna un coup de baguette, murmurant un sort, et les lumières s'allumèrent.

''Est-ce que vous allez bien ?'' fit une voix pressante alors que Jamie entra à grands pas dans le pub, déboutonnant son manteau de voyage alors qu'elle passait seuil.

Evie hocha la tête d'un air hébété, luttant pour reprendre son souffle. Frankie frotta ses mains sur son visage avant de dire d'une voix rauque, ''Merci Jamie.''

Jamie exhala lentement de soulagement, ses yeux verts balayèrent le pub comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus rien avant de se tourner vers Evie, une expression soudainement austère. Le cœur d'Evie rata un battement. _Voilà la grande sœur qui va faire la morale._ ''Tu devrais faire plus attention Evie !''

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'plus attention' ?'' demanda Evie incrédule. ''Comment suis-je supposée savoir qu'une créature sombre qui ne fait pas de bruit quand il bouge se trouve ici ?!''

''Tu es censée être plus vigilante !'' dit Jamie en colère. ''Vigilance constante ! Si je n'étais pas arrivée, vous seriez tous les deux des coquilles sans âmes à l'heure qu'il est !''

Evie secoua la tête, trop habituée à la surprotection de sœur pour se donner la peine de se disputer avec elle. A la place elle s'avança pour l'attirer dans une étreinte. ''C'est bien de te revoir Jamie.''

''Toi aussi, même si tu me donnes des cheveux blancs.''

Evie ricana levant les yeux au ciel. ''Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as commencé à avoir des cheveux blancs à 16 ans.'' L'amusement dans son ton était brisé, la peur se faufilait dans les fissures. ''Alors, uh… pourquoi est-ce que c'était ici ? C'est la troisième apparition depuis le dernier…''

''Mois, oui.'' Dit Jamie maussade. Elle soupira, se frottant l'arrière de la nuque. ''Je ne sais pas trop. En parti parce qu'il y a des informations qui sont classifiées dont je ne suis pas au courant, mais surtout parce que personne ne semble le savoir. La seule personne qui pourrait nous donner des indices est Jake Griffin et il est à Azkaban, donc nous encore à l'aveugle.''

''Bon Dieu. C'est étonnant qu'ils organisent le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers cette année entre toute, étant donné à quel point vous semblez tous occupés,'' dit Frankie.

Jamie fronça les sourcils. ''Je sais, je me pose la question.''

''Peut-être que Jaha veut créer une distraction,'' suggéra Evie. Quand Jamie lui lança un regard sceptique, Evie ajouta, ''La plupart des gens ont peur, alors ça fait penser à autre chose, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?''

Jamie haussa les épaules, manifestement réticente à croire cela. ''Peut-être.''

''Peu importe, viens prendre un verre. Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu sais sur le Tournoi.'' Evie s'avança pour fermer la porte, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour voir combien de temps il lui restait avant d'ouvrir son pub. Elle mena Jamie vers les escaliers, faisant une pause au début pour échanger un chaste baisé avec Frankie. Quand elle entra dans la pièce tenant deux bières au beurre, elle grogna en voyant le sourire sournois sur le visage de Jamie.

''Ne commence pas.''

''Alors quand est-ce qu'il emménage ?''

''Ugh !'' Evie jeta un regard noir à sa sœur alors qu'elle posait les bières sur la table et s'assit sur une chaise. ''Nous prenons _notre temps_ , Jamie.''

Jamie leva ses sourcils, levant la bouteille à ses lèvres pour prendre une gorgée. ''Doucement, vraiment ? C'est une surprise.''

Evie leva les yeux au ciel. ''Je pensais que tu serais contente de l'apprendre.''

''Ce n'est pas parce que je ne couche avec personne que tu ne devrais pas.''

''Tu ne fais couche avec personne parce que tu es asexuel et que tu ne le veux pas. Nous ne couchons pas ensemble avec Frankie parce que cette relation est trop importante pour aller trop vite et tout gâcher. C'est différent.''

Jamie sourit alors qu'elle prenait un autre verre. ''Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire ça.'' Elle posa sa bouteille à moitié fini sur la table, soupirant alors qu'elle se pencha pour se poser confortablement sur sa chaise. '' Alors comment ça se passe avec Fankie ?''

Evie sourit. ''Il est incroyable. La personne la plus douce avec qui je ne suis jamais sorti. Il m'apporte des fleurs tous les matins.''

''ça aide avec le jardin qu'il a,'' dit Jamie. ''Comment va son père ?''

Les deux se lancèrent dans une discussion sur les Londubat, amenant la conversation à leur frère Gideon et ses articles à la Gazette du Sorcier.

Finalement, leurs rires s'amenuisèrent et leur bière au beurre se finirent. Jamie jouait distraitement avec l'étiquette de sa bouteille alors qu'elle semblait se décider à dire quelque chose.

''Tu sais, en parlant de relation…''

''Nous ne parlons pas de relations en fait.''

''Ouais et bien, nous en avons parlé il y a quinze minutes. Ecoute, je sais que tu as déjà promis à Gideon que tu serais sa photographe. En fait…'' Elle hésita, une gêne visible au visage. Evie sentit qu'une annonce de mauvais augure allait arriver. Elle commençait à avoir chaud.

''Quoi ? Crache le morceau, tu me fais transpirer.'' Evie essaya de la jouer amusante, en prenant sa bouteille pour prendre une gorgée.

Jamie inspira profondément, serrant ses mains devant elle. ''Je vais juste le dire. Luna va venir.''

''Lu… Quoi…'' Evie s'étouffa avec sa bière au beurre. Jamie lui tapota le dos alors qu'elle toussait et qu'elle crachotait, sa gorge lui brûlait et ses yeux coulaient. ''Luna va venir ? Pourquoi est-ce que Luna va venir ? _Luna_ ?''

''Tu viens de battre le record de dire Luna le plus de fois en un souffle,'' dit Jamie à la légère, comme si elle voulait alléger l'ambiance. Evie lui lança un regard noir. ''Ok, ok. Luna sera là dans quelques semaines.'' Quand Evie commença à tousser encore, elle continua précipitamment, ''En gros, elle apporte la deuxième tâche pour le Tournoi.''

''Mais pourquoi _elle_ ?'' demanda Evie. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être furieuse à cause de cela. ''Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris quelqu'un d'autres pour apporter cette putain de…''

''Je n'étais pas en charger des tâches,'' dit Jamie doucement, une main ferma sur l'épaule d'Evie pour la calmer. ''Jaha et Diana Sydney ont tout arrangé, je n'avais rien avoir avec ça. Mais _ça va aller_ , ce n'est pas comme si t'étais obliger de lui parler.''

''Je suis la _photographe_ ,'' dit Evie la mâchoire serrée. ''Je suis sûre de tomber sur elle à un moment !''

''Ça fait des années Evie ! Et tu es visiblement dans une relation stable avec quelqu'un dont tu es visiblement éperdument amoureuse. Ça ne _devrait pas_ te déranger autant ?''

Les joues d'Evie prirent une teinte rouge. ''Et bien… J'ai… Je n'ai...'' Elle fit la tête, en croisant ses bras contra sa poitrine ignorant l'amusement mélangé de pitié dans les yeux de Jamie. ''Fais juste en sorte qu'elle reste loin de moi. Je ne rigole pas. Envoie-lui une lettre et dit lui de garder ses distances et de me laisser seule.''

''D'abord,'' commença Jamie exaspérée. ''Je ne vais pas lui envoyait de lettre. Fais le toi-même si tu veux. Deuxièmement, pourquoi est-ce qu tu pense qu'elle va essayer de te parler de toute façon ? Elle est probablement aussi réticente que toi de te voir.''

''Probablement, étant donné qu'elle me déteste,'' dit Evie incapable de retenir l'amertume dans sa voix.

Le sourire que Jamie lui donna était sympathique. ''Je suis désolée Evie. J'essaierai de faire tampon entre vous si vous devez souvent être ensemble, d'accord ?''

Evie hocha la tête. ''D'accord.''

Jamie regarda sa montre. ''Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je suis supposée rencontrer les autres juges pour le déjeuner à Poudlard, et d'ailleurs tu ouvres dans cinq minutes.''

Les deux femmes se prirent dans les bras. ''Viens me voir plus tard. Je veux quelques informations sur le tournoi. J'ai besoin de savoir sur qui miser.''

''Evie,'' prévint Jamie. Evie sourit.

''Mais détends toi. Je plaisantais.'' En partie.

''Je passerais vendredi soir puisque la cérémonie du choix est samedi.'' Elle ferma les boutons de son manteau. ''Entre-temps, j'ai une semaine entière à travailler avec Diana Sydney. Souhaite moi bonne chance.''

''Bonne chance,'' dit Evie la suivant dans les escaliers et se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte pour lui faire un signe d'aurevoir alors que Jamie marchait dans les chemins pavés. Une fois qu'elle tourna un corner, Evie toura l'ensiegne pour annoncer l'ouverture. Son premier habitué, qui attendait appuyer contre le mur plus bas dans l'allée, approcha.

Alors qu'Evie ouvrit son four et servait un verre à son client. Elle lutta contre ses émotions internes qui montaient à l'idée d'être à proximité de son ex-copine (ex-tout, en fait). Ce n'était pas l'appréhension qui la faisait autant réfléchir, mais l'excitation.

Elle se détestait un peu pour cela.

* * *

 **Voilà qui finit le chapitre 2 de la VO ! Ce que j'aime bien dans cette fiction c'est les OC (original character) qui apportent forcément une touche d'originalité, en plus Evie fait partie de mes persos coup de cœur avec Luna que vous verrez plus tard.**

 **L'auteur DreamsAreMyWords a ajouté dans sa fiction sur AO3 un fanart de son histoire fait par turtleduckie, je ne peux pas vous mettre le lien mais il suffit de taper turtleduckie those icy fingers dans la barre de recherche pour le trouver facilement.** **Je vous conseille d'aller voir ce que fait turtleduckie sur son tumblr, il y pas mal de fanart très sympa de The 100 ou encore Life Is Strange (pour celles ou ceux qui connaissent ce jeu vidéo, et si ce n'est pas le cas je vous le conseille fortement) !**


	6. La coupe de feu (partie 1)

**La coupe de feu(partie 1)**

 **Ca fait pas mal de temps mais maintenant que mes exams sont passés (que j'ai d'ailleurs tous réussis :-) ), et que je suis en vacances je vais avoir plus de temps pour traduire**

 **Petite précision pour ce chapitre, Rivers est le nom de famille de Luna qui a été évoquée par Evie et Jamie au chapitre précédent.**

* * *

"When the light falls on your face,

(Quand la lumière tombe sur ton visage,)

Don't let it change you

(Ne te laisse pas changer)

When the stars get in your eyes,

(Quand les étoiles dans les yeux,)

Don't let them blind you."

(Ne les laisse pas t'aveugler.)

-Saving Jane

* * *

''Elle bluff, c'est sûr.''

''Elle ne bluff pas mon pote. Quoi que tu penses quand il s'agit d'elle, fait l'inverse. En ce qui concerne les mensonges et la tromperie, Rivers en est la reine. Crois-moi.'' Tomac secoua sa tête. Il y avait comme un avertissement dans ses yeux alors qu'il posait ses cartes sur la table bancale. Il lança un regard noir, croisa ses bras épais devant sa large poitrine. ''Je me couche.''

Quint resta immobile, les yeux perçants. Son regard bougea de ses cartes à Tomac, puis à la fille mince au teint d'olive et aux yeux d'ambres qui était assise sur une chaise en face de lui. Elle le regardait impassible. L'intensité dans ses yeux lui rappelait celle d'un loup observant sa proie gémir.

Plaçant sa langue entre ses dents et espérant le mieux, Quint étala ses cartes lentement sur la table. ''Deux rois, un mage et un épervier.'' Un sourire passa sur son visage, son arrogance ruina l'effet de son regard noir. ''Balance l'argent, _Rivers_.''

Elle se pencha en avant, un petit sourire en coin se déploya sur son visage. Sans un mot, elle plaça ses cartes sur la table et les poussa jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Quint. Ce fut le silence pendant un moment. Quint attendit en retenant son souffle.

Les cartes explosèrent en flames blanches et argentés, le papier se tourna alors qu'il s'élevait dans l'air. Les cartes de Quint se transformèrent en deux rois miniatures avec une petite couronne sur leur tête, une femme avec un manteau et un long bâton serré dans sa main, et un petit épervier volant autour des rois et du mage. Les autres cartes s'embrasèrent pour se transformer en de grandes formes, et Quint laissa échapper un grognement de surprise alors que les cartes de Rivers se transformèrent en deux reines portant des couronnes complexes et de longues et fines épées, la silhouette d'un dragon aussi large que la paume de Quint avec de petites dents et une queue à piques, et un élégant oiseau au plumage écarlate qui brûlait.

Quint se pencha, bouche bée alors que les deux reines de Rivers transpercèrent ses rois de leurs épées puis disparurent en un pouf de fumée. ''Putain de merde, non !''

Le dragon ouvrit sa bouche en grand en un rugissement silencieux. Le mage balaya son bâton à travers l'air, mais les flammes qui en sortirent furent englouties par le dragon qui se jeta sur le mage et l'avala entier.

Le phœnix disparu en un flash rouge et orange. L'épervier s'échappa vers l'échelle et la trappe qui menait au pont du navire, mais il traversa à peine la longueur de la coque quand du feu explosa derrière lui. Le phœnix apparut à temps pour rattraper l'épervier, ne laissant que des cendres derrière lui tombèrent sur le sol.

Les cartes de Tomac, quelques sorciers et un chien à trois têtes miniatures, furent incinéré en quelques secondes par le souffle du dragon.

Les deux reines, le dragon, et le phoenix se tournèrent vers Rivers. Ils firent une référence avant de s'élever de nouveau dans l'air, tournoyant sur eux-mêmes avant de se retransformer en cartes et s'empiler en paquet devant Rivers.

''Ahh, fils de…''

''Ah ah ah,'' rit Rivers alors qu'elle se levait et ramassait ses cartes. Son expression était tellement suffisante que Quint avait envi de lui jeter un sort.

''C'était le jeu que j'avais eu à Bardabos pendant ma nuit de sentinelle,'' ronchonna Tormac.

''Aw Tomac.'' Elle se pencha en avant, ses yeux d'ambres se plissèrent alors qu'elle rangea son paquet de cartes dans ses poches. ''Tu n'auras plus qu'à en récupérer un autre pendant une autre nuit de sentinelle.''

''Fuck you, Rivers.''

''Si tu n'avais pas eu la malchance d'être né avec une queue entre les jambes, tu aurais pu être chanceux.'' La chaise érafla le sol en bois alors qu'elle se mettait sur pied. Elle avait un large sourire au visage alors qu'elle prenait les quelques gallions sur la table et les plaça précautionneusement dans sa poche. Puis elle mit la poignée de mornilles dans sa poche de salopette. Elle laissa une seule noise sur la table puis s'approcha de l'échelle. Elle se tourna pour faire face à Tomac et Quint en soupirant.

Ramenant ses mains dans ses poches, Rivers haussa les épaules, un coin de sa bouche se courba en un petit sourire. ''Ca se passera mieux la prochaine fois.'' Elle sorti sa baguette et fit un geste dans l'air avant qu'ils puissent réagir, ils tombèrent par terre alors que les chaises en dessous d'eux et la table disparurent. ''Maintenant que vous êtes debout, bougez votre cul sur le pont et commencez à le laver façon moldu.'' Elle balança sa longue tresse pastel par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle agrippait l'échelle et commençait à monter. Tomac et Quint grognèrent. ''Ne pense pas que j'ai oublié l'autre partie de notre deal. Les perdants nettoient le ponton, alors vous feriez mieux de commencer avant que nous arrivions à la Mer du Nord. Nous arrivons au château dans moins de deux semaines, et le tournoi n'attend pas !''

Elle poussa la trappe et sortit de la cale. Tomac et Quint furent silencieux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Tomac soupire et sorte sa baguette de sa poche de derrière. _''Accio balais !''_ Des tonneaux _tremblèrent_ et des balais s'entrechoquèrent sur le sol alors qu'un balai à frange apparaisse dans l'air jusqu'à la main de Tomac.

La lèvre supérieure de Quint se courba de dégoût. ''Tu vas vraiment faire ce qu'elle a dit ?''

Tomac ignora la dérision dans le ton de Quint. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. Il attrapa un seau par terre et posa le balais à l'intérieur avant de rejoindre l'échelle. Il se tourna pour regarder Quint quand il posa sa main sur l'échelle. ''Ecoute. Tu es nouveau ici. Rivers n'est pas si mauvaise que ça. En fait, elle ne l'est pas du tout. Elle est juste dure comme de la pierre.'' Quint plissa son nez, ne comprenant visiblement pas l'expression moldu ''Et jeune, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a encore plus de raison d'être dure. Elle commencera à te plaire. Mais ne pense pas que tu puisses la battre aux cartes de sorciers.'' Tomac commença à monter, puis se stoppa. ''Ou les échecs de sorcier.'' Il allait montait une marche quand il hésita encore. ''En fait, ne la challenge pas et tout ira bien.''

Quint roula des yeux, et sorti sa baguette de sa poche. Tomac s'arrêta encore, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il vit Quint se tourner. '' _Récurvite_.'' Dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers les balais et seaux dans le coin. Ils s'élèvent dans l'air, puis se posèrent au centre de la coque et commencèrent à nettoyer.

''Est-ce que tu as déjà vu Mickey Mouse ?'' demanda Tomac à moitié blagueur, regardant la façon dont les balais marchaient sur le sol pendant que les seaux renversaient de l'eau.

Le regard de Quint que lui lança était plein de répulsion. ''Non parce que je ne suis pas un _sale_ moldu comme toi.''

Tomac secoua la tête alors que Quint tomba des escaliers. ''Connard,'' il marmonna avant de rejoindre l'échelle.

* ﾟ･/✧/･ﾟ*

''En ce qui concerne les aurores, vous les connaissez. Nous avons tous entendu parler d'eux. Ils sont en charge de la protection des civiles depuis des siècles. Mais pourquoi sont-ils nécessaires ? Ouvrez votre livre page dix-neuf…''

C'était à ce moment où Octavia se déconnectait. C'était important pour Bellamy, mais ce n'était comme si c'était son premier job. Il n'était pas payé de toute façon. Baillant, Octavia ouvrit son livre à la bonne page, puis posa son menton sur son poing et regarda à travers la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la salle, vers le terrain de Quidditch elle pouvait voir au loin…

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que le Quidditch était annulé. Même si elle était excitée pour le Tournoi des Trois sorciers, elle était déçue à l'idée qu'il n'y ait aucun stade rempli d'hurlements et de foules excitées cette année. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison pour oublier de faire ses devoirs et se rendre au terrain son balais sur l'épaule. Même si elle n'avait pas besoin d'excuses pour s'envoler dans les airs avec les cheveux au vent. Peut-être qu'elle serait moins rancunière si elle était assez âgée pour participer au tournoi. Juste une putain d'année trop tôt ! C'était tellement chiant et elle laissait tout le monde le savoir.

Raven état sympathique, mais elle était tellement excitée pour le tournoi que ça la distrayait en quelque sorte. Bellamy était heureux qu'Octavia ne puisse pas participer. Jasper était aussi énervé de ne pas pouvoir participer. Monty était trop fou de Miller pour avoir une seule conversation avec lui, et Fox est bizarre depuis qu'elle s'était engueulée avec Raven. Wells se fichait complètement du Tournoi, Harper était trop gentille pour rager comme Octavia et il n'y avait personne d'autres dont elle ne se fichait pas. Sauf pour Clarke, bien sûr, mais Clarke, et bien, Clarke avait déjà beaucoup de choses qui la préoccupait et Octavia ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour s'en ficher.

Octavia soupira, elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre. C'était tellement chiant que ce soit sa _seule chanc_ e pour participer au tournoi, parce que l'année prochaine elle serait diplômée et voyagerait ensuite à travers le monde avant de commencer son entrainement d'auror, et elle était putain de trop jeune. _D'une année seulement_.

''Avec Kingsley Shacklebolt en tant que Ministre de la Magie, Harry Potter en tant qu'auror en chef du département, et Hermione Granger en tant que chef du département de la justice magique et ensuite Ministre de la magie, le Ministère entier fut complètement révolutionné. C'est pourquoi l'autre moitié du siècle après la seconde grande guerre est connu comme l'Age d'or, un temps de paix sans précédent avec seulement quelques incidents. Tournez votre page …''

Bellamy se racla la gorge de manière appuyée, envoyant un regard noir à Octavia. Serrant sa mâchoire elle résista l'envie de soupirer, Octavia força son attention sur son livre. Elle devait faire attention, elle le savait. Après tout, le cours d'Histoire de la Magie devenait plus intéressant plus tu grandissais. Et pendant sa cinquième année le cours sur la Grande Guerre n'avait pas été aussi ennuyant. En septième année c'était mieux parce que les élèves de septième année pouvaient choisir entre Histoire de la Magie de 1993 à maintenant en option, et puisque qu'Octavia était la sœur du prof, cela voulait dire qu'elle était la seule sixième année dans la salle.

Elle trouvait le cours ennuyeux peut-être parce qu'elle avait entendu Bellamy parler d'histoire trop de fois pour le compter en grandissait, et maintenant elle devait l'écouter aussi en classe.

''Une telle paix était sans précédent, mais, comme nous le savons bien, elle ne dura pas longtemps. Durant quarante-sept ans après la chute de Lord Voldemort, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie pensait qu'entrainer les détraqueurs étaient possible, et que s'ils étaient entrainés, ils pourraient être réengagé comme garde à la prison d'Azkaban.'' Les mots de Bellamy rencontrèrent quelques têtes dégoûtées et étonnées. Les lèvres de Bellamy formèrent un petit sourire à cette réponse. ''Ouais, je sais, c'est incroyable comment les gens peuvent être stupides.'' Après avoir rencontré quelques rires , Bellamy continua, ''Alors le Département des Mystères et le Département de la justice magique se sont joints pour commencer à entrainer les détraqueurs, et cela même contre le conseil de Harry Potter alors âgé, qui avait pris sa retraite. Comme nous le savons tous… l'entrainement ne s'est pas bien passé.'' La cloche sonna signalant la fin du cours, et les mots suivants de Bellamy furent interrompus par le raclement des chaises qui était déplacés sur le sol et le son de livres se renfermant ainsi que le début de conversations entre élèves.

Elevant sa voix pour être entendu par-dessus le bruit, Bellamy dit, ''Lisez le prochain chapitre avant demain ! A plus tard !''

Octavia slaloma à travers les élèves, un sourire patient en place alors qu'elle croisa le regard de Bellamy. ''Comme si quelqu'un allait faire ses devoirs. La cérémonie du choix est dans deux jours, Bell.''

''Je sais qu'au moins une personne le fera,'' il sourit, levant ses sourcils avec son regard de ' _Grand frère'_ tellement agaçant.

Octavia leva les yeux aux ciels. ''Ouais. Bonne chance pour que tu m'y obliges.''

''J'enverrais Beuglante après Beuglante, O,'' prévint-il avec une note taquine dans sa voix. ''Si je dois te rendre folle pour que tu fasses tes devoirs, je le ferais.''

''Tu me rends déjà folle,'' Octavia grommela. Ils regagnèrent la Grande Salle ensemble, rangeant leurs livres.

''Putain, le fait que Murphy ait plus de chance d'être champion de Poudlard que moi est ridicule !'' se plaignit Octavia alors qu'elle repéra Murphy à travers la salle, trainant les pieds devant la Coupe. Il lança un morceau de parchemin à l'intérieur et se tint là les mains placées dans ses poches, regardant de manière hautaine le feu engloutir le papier.

''Il ne le sera pas, t'inquiète,'' dit Bellamy, une lueur confiante dans ses yeux.

Octavia soupira souriante à son frère. ''Ouais, je suppose qu'un Blake qui gagne est mieux que rien.'' Même si honnêtement, une partie d'elle avait une étrange impression que ce serait Raven qui serait choisi. Mais elle préfèrerait plutôt mourir que l'admettre à Bellamy.

''Hey, c'est Clarke. Je pensais qu'elle ne voulait pas y participer,'' dit Bellamy surpris.

''Elle ne participe pas.'' Octavia suivit son regard et fronça des sourcils. Il y avait bien Clarke. Elle marchait à travers le hall. Elle semblait furax. Octavia la regarda marchait droit jusqu'au la fille de Dumstrang, Lexa, si elle se rappelait bien. Lexa se tourna avec expression douce. Les sourcils d'Octavia se levèrent alors que Clarke disait quelque chose à la fille, puis fourra ce qui semblait être une plume dans les mains de Lexa. Cette dernière leva la tête, dit quelque chose qui fit rouspéter Clarke de plus belle. Puis aux nouvelles paroles de Lexa, Clarke rougit. A ce moment, les quatrièmes années qui venaient de sortir du cours de Transfiguration arrivèrent dans le couloir, et Octavia et Bellamy perdirent de vue Clarke. Ils la cherchèrent quelques secondes du regard avant de descendre quelques marches de l'escalier. Assez de quatrièmes années s'étaient dispersés pour qu'ils puissent voir Clarke de nouveau. Elle se frottait la nuque, d'un air inconfortable. Lexa hocha la tête une fois de plus, brièvement, avant de se tourner et de rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Clarke la fixait puis se tourna et marcha en direction de sa tour.

''Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?'' marmonna Octavia.

Bellamy haussa des épaules, ''Qu'est-ce que j'en sais.''

''Clarke agit bizarrement ces derniers temps,'' dit Octavia, inquiète.

''Elle a vécu pas mal de trucs ces dernières années. Laisse-lui du temps. Une fois que son père sera sorti d'Azkaban, elle ira mieux.''

Octavia se mordit la longue à l'envi de dire _'Si'_.

''O, Bell ! Attendez.''

Ils se retournèrent en sursautant pour voir Raven sur les escaliers aux dessus d'eux, sautillante d'excitation. Son visage ne montrait que de l'excitation. Mais elle semblait bouleversée. Elle tenait fermement quelque chose dans sa main.

Une fois qu'elle les rejoignit, elle le leur balança au visage. C'était la Gazette des sorciers. ''Regardez ça,'' dit -elle gravement.

Les yeux d'Octavia s'écarquillèrent immédiatement alarmée. En première page, on pouvait voir une image mouvante de Clarke et de sa mère. Elles se tenaient devant l'entrée d'Azkaban, jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elles. C'était sûrement une photo de l'année dernière parce que Clarke et Abby n'avaient pas eu la permission de voir Jake, à ce qu'avait compris Octavia. Ce n'était pas comme si Clarke leur parlait de ça. Elle n'était pas vraiment un livre ouvert.

Le complot Griffin

''Abigail Griffin, Chef médicomage à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste pour maladies et blessures magiques, n'a jamais été effrayée de faire ce qu'elle pensait être juste en dépit de la loi, _écrit Charles Pike, correspondant spécial_. Comme la plupart s'en souvient, c'était il y a seulement quatre ans que Mme. Griffin a rompu le Statut de Secret International en jetant des sorts de guérison sur un moldu blessé qu'elle avait rencontré pendant ses vacances en Amérique, lui causant des problèmes avec Le Bureau de Magie de Salem. C'était il y a seulement trois ans que Mme. Griffin fut emmenée devant le Grand Magenmagot en procès pour recevoir une sanction après un dosage illégal de sang de Dragon alors qu'elle administrait des potions de soin au Ministre en personne. Bien sûr, puisqu'il s'agissait du Ministre Jaha (qui après un combat brutal avec une arme à feu illégal moldue l'a laissé handicaper et exposé aux griffes aiguisées d'un Yéti), Mme. Griffin fut capable d'échapper aux poursuites malgré tout. Malgré son incapacité à se faire poursuivre pour briser la loi, de son mari Jake Griffin, un Langue de plomb du Département des Mystères fut emprisonné. Après les mystérieux incidents de l'été dernier que le Ministère a jugé prudent de garder sous silence, Jake Griffin a été emprisonné à Azkaban depuis, sans un procès. Malgré les efforts de Mme. Griffin, sa fille mineure Clarke, et même du ministre Jaha, M. Griffin a passé l'année dernière incarcéré. Alors que la majorité de la communauté sorcière sache que les prisonniers d'Azkaban n'ont pas le droit de recevoir de visites, et cela peu importe la durée ni la nature de leur emprisonnement. Alors pourquoi ces photos des Griffins visitant Azkaban le Noël dernier font surface seulement maintenant ? Qui a permis à cela d'arriver ? Est-ce que le Ministre Jaha est au courant de cette violation de la loi ? Et si oui, est ce qu'Abigaill Griffin va finalement être tenue coupable pour son comportement ? Ou est-ce que les relations entre la Griffin et Jaha mènent à une conspiration ?

 _Plus d'informations sur les complots du Ministère p.7_ ''

Bellamy jura fortement.

''Je sais,'' dit Raven, roulant le papier et le plaçant dans son sac. ''Je ne sais pas si Clarke l'a déjà vu. Elle est abonnée mais elle a loupé le petit déjeuné ce matin.''

''Elle a dû aller à la Volière. Nous venons juste de la voir agir bizarrement avec cette fille Dumstrang de l'autre jour. Elle avait l'air en rogne.''

''Clarke ou la fille de Dumstrang ?''

''Les deux. Mais,'' Octavia fit une pause, se grattant le menton. ''Je ne sais pas. Cette fille de Dumstrang a toujours l'air d'être furax.''

''Anya ?'' dit Raven surprise.

Bellamy fronça des sourcils. ''Non, c'était Lexa. Et depuis quand tu les appels par leurs prénoms ?'' demanda-t-il plutôt accusateur.

''Depuis que je leur ai foncé dedans hier et qu'ils nous ont dit leurs prénoms,'' dit Raven avec dédain regardant Bellamy qui tenait son regard, buté.

''Ok, mais si Clarke _a vu_ ça ?'' interrompit Octavia avant que les choses n'escaladent. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il y avait entre Bellamy et Raven. Elle pensait qu'ils avaient un coup de cœur l'un pour l'autre et elle était presque sûre que les deux étaient trop butés pour faire quelque chose à part se chamailler constamment.

''Nous devons la distraire,'' dit Raven.

''ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué avec le tournoi qui arrive,'' dit Bellamy.

''Non Clarke en a rien à foutre du tournoi. Elle est trop en colère contre le Ministère pour vouloir être impliquée dans quoi que ce soit qu'ils organisent. Non, nous devons compter sur nos vieilles méthodes de distraction.

Tous les trois échangèrent un regard avant de sourire.

''Soirée à Prais-au-Lard.''

* * *

 **Au prochain chapitre on retrouve le point de vue de Clarke et on va aussi voir Lexa ;)**


	7. La coupe de feu (partie 2)

**La Coupe de feu (partie 2)**

 **Bon j'avoue je pensais publier un peu plus tôt mais j'ai geeker à la place… Mais normalement je republierais en début de semaine prochaine parce que ma pote de Paris est trop occupée pour que j'aille la voir. Trêve de bavardage, place à la lecture**

* * *

Tôt ce matin deux jours avant la cérémonie du choix de la Coupe de feu, Clarke Griffin se réveilla d'un sursaut, ses vêtements étaient trempés collés à son corps suant. Elle resta allongée quelques minutes, la poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant rapidement, la respiration courte. Elle attendit que son cœur se calme et qu'elle n'ait plus l'impression qu'il sorte de sa poitrine à chaque battement. C'était un jeudi et elle savait que Raven avait un cours de Transfiguration Avancé, alors elle ne pouvait pas venir dans son lit pour lui dire des mots rassurants, et lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas dans le Département des Mystères, que son père n'était pas mort, et qu'il n'y avait aucune créature étrange qui venait l'attaquer.

Soupirant et se résignant au fait qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être plus avoir une nuit reposante, Clarke balança ses jambes hors du lit et se leva. Même si elle n'avait pas de cours avant le déjeuner les jeudis, elle se prépara pour la journée et décida qu'elle pouvait écrire quelques lettres et aller à la Volière après le déjeuner.

Elle mangea tôt avec Jasper et Mony, riant au ridicule de leurs barbes (parce que Jasper était un idiot et avait réussi à convaincre Monty de traverser la limite d'âge pour mettre leur nom dans la Coupe, et aucun d'eux ne voulait perdre ''leur magnifiques barbes''). Elle croisa le regard de Lexa plus d'une fois et se maudit à chaque fois qu'elle rougissait (parce qu'honnêtement, combien de fois allait-elle se ridiculiser devant la séduisante fille de Dumstrang ?). Après cela, elle se rendit à la Volière.

Elle écrit sa première lettre à son père, lui expliquant son été tranquille. Elle raconta que Poudlard allait accueillir le Tournoi des Trois Sorcier cette année. Elle écrivit aussi quelques lignes sur comment, elle, Octavia, et Raven étaient rentrées dans les Dumstrang plus tôt cette semaine en volant.

Elle adressa sa seconde lettre à sa mère, qui était considérablement plus courte. Elle raconta le fiasco avec les Dumstrang également, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer l'été ou le tournoi, alors elle termina sa lettre en demandant comment allait sa mère et ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées.

Là-haut dans la Volière, il lui fallut presque dix minutes pour chercher son hibou parce que le chenapan dormait comme une marmotte. Après l'avoir appelé au moins une douzaine de fois, Merlin voleta jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre, clignant ses yeux d'ambres endormis et tendant sa pâte pour elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle attachait la lettre. ''Est-ce que tu fais autre chose que dormir Merl ?''

Il hulula doucement et claqua du bec alors que Clarke lui caressait la tête. Il partit dans le ciel sans nuage après un moment, et Clarke le regarda voler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'un tout petit point au loin. Alors qu'elle commençait à partir, un hibou de Poudlard atterrit su son épaule, son abonnement à la Gazette du Sorcier attaché à la pâte. Clarke sortir une poignée de Noise de ses poches, la déposant dans la pochette accrochée sur l'autre pâte de la chouette. Alors qu'il partait, elle déroula son journal, s'appuyant contre le mur en baillant.

Son estomac ne fit qu'un tour quand elle vit ce qu'il y avait en première page.

Elle froissa le papier en une boule après l'avoir lu, se sentant nauséeuse et furieuse. Elle claqua la boule sur le rebord de fenêtre, agrippant sa baguette et la pointant. '' _Confrigo_ '', la boule de papier fut balancée par la fenêtre avec force, du feu jaillissant de sa baguette. Elle jeta un regard noir au papier qui brulait et tombait de la fenêtre, atterrissant finalement dans le lac, où un tentacule massif sortit immédiatement de l'eau pour attraper le papier et l'attirer dans les profondeurs.

Elle _haïssait_ Charles Pike. Ce n'état pas la première fois qu'il écrivait un article horrible sur sa mère. Il semblait avoir une dent contre eux. La photo qu'ils avaient prise n'était même pas vraie. C'était pendant les vacances de Noël l'année dernière, pas de l'été dernier, et Clarke et sa mère n'avait pas pu voir son père. Elles avaient espéré, mais à la place elles avaient seulement pu lui donner un cadeau, qui était une couverture et une tarte aux pommes (sa préférée).

Clarke passa le reste de la journée furieuse. Ce n'était qu'à son cours de Transfiguration que la journée prit une tournure bien pire.

Les élèves avaient passés la semaine précédente à revoir le sortilège de Disparition. Professeur Sinclair leur avait donné tous des plumes pour s'entrainer, étant donné qu'ils avaient appris ce sort pour leur BUSE c'était assez simple. Aujourd'hui, cependant, ils devaient pratiquait le sortilège d'Apparition. Chacun d'eux devait s'asseoir à leur bureau et tenter de faire apparaitre la même plume qu'ils avaient fait disparaitre. Clarke avait du mal avec cela. Elle était plutôt bonne en Transfiguration (pas aussi bonne que Raven, mais qui l'était ? Monty, presque, mais encore), c'était difficile de se concentrer avec l'article de la Gazette des Sorciers qui tournait dans sa tête.

En plus de cela, l'école pensait qu'inviter les élèves étrangers dans leurs cours était d'une manière ou d'une autre bénéfique.

C'était assez dur de faire le sortilège d'Apparition sans avoir l'esprit ailleurs _et_ avec Lexa assise à seulement quelques places d'elle.

Les lèvres de Clarke formaient une fine ligne, sa mâchoire était serrée alors qu'elle balayait agressivement l'air de sa baguette. Rien. Personne dans la classe n'avait encore réussi. Dans les cours de Transfiguration Avancé de Raven ils pratiquaient déjà le sortilège d'Apparition en informulé.

A ajouter à sa liste grandissante de choses qui l'irritaient, Lexa avait changé de place. Elle était maintenant assise directement devant Clarke, tournée sur son siège pour la regarder avec son regard vert. C'était perturbant et aussi…

''Tu dois plus lever ta baguette et tourner moins.''

Clarke rougit.

Aussi très chiant.

Elle leva sa baguette comme le disait Lexa, murmurant l'incantation tout en espérant que ses joues reviennent à leur état normal. Il y eu un faible scintillement dans l'air devant sa baguette. Essayant de ravaler sa frustration et d'être à la place reconnaissante pour l'aide apportée, Clarke laissa échapper une longue expiration, ferma les yeux pendant un moment avant de les ouvrir et d'essayer encore.

''Tu es trop distraite,'' observa Lexa, le regard toujours aussi fixé sur elle.

''En fait, tu es celle qui me distrait,'' dit Clarke, les yeux sur sa baguette alors qu'elle la levait encore.

Un sourcil de Lexa se leva. Clarke rougit de nouveau. ''Comment est-ce que je te distrais ?''

''As-tu déjà essayé de travailler avec quelqu'un qui te regardait ?'' dit Clarke les dents serrées.

Lexa acquiesça. ''Souvent.''

 _Evidemment._

''Je n'aime pas ça. Alors arrête de me regarder.''

Lexa cligna des yeux. Et si elle était surprise du ton direct de Clarke, elle ne le montra pas. Elle dit calmement, ''Cela explique tes pauvres compétences de vol.''

''Si tu penses que tu peux faire mieux…'' maugréa Clarke, les sourcils froncés de concentration alors qu'elle essayait et … rien.

''Je pense faire mieux en fait,'' dit Lexa, d'air un air qui semblait amusé.

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil vers elle, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. ''Ah oui, tu penses ?''

Lexa hocha encore une fois de la tête. ''Je le pense. Je joue pour l'équipe national de Bulgarie.''

Le sourire s'effaça des lèvres de Clarke. ''Sérieux ?''

Les lèvres de Lexa se soulevèrent comme elle le faisait souvent quand elle semblait amusée. ''Non.''

Clarke lui jeta un regard noir.

Sinclair arrivait pour voir l'avancée des progrès. Il y avait quelques élèves avec des plumes posés devant eux, et Clarke n'arrivait toujours pas.

''Merde,'' grommela-t-elle, pointant sa baguette dans l'air.

Lexa soupira, attrapant dans la poche de son manteau sa baguette. ''Comme ça,'' dit-elle fermement. Elle leva sa baguette et murmura l'incantation, et une plume apparut devant elle. Clarke l'attrapa automatiquement alors qu'elle flottait et tombait au sol.

L'expression sur le visage de Lexa — sur il fallait le reconnaitre son très beau visage avec de belles pommettes, des yeux perçants, des sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pleines — n'était pas suffisant, juste sûr de soi. Clarke rougit, et une nouvelle vague de colère la traversa. Elle n'était pas sûre si c'était plus contre Lexa ou contre elle-même.

''Tu—" commença-t-elle à grommeler, même si elle n'était pas sûre de ce que Lexa était vraiment à part qu'elle était vraiment embêtante et séduisante et—

Professeur Sinclair arriva près de son bureau. ''Bien Clarke,'' dit-il, écrivant dans son bloc-notes.

Lexa se leva pour retourner à sa place précédente, un petit sourire sur le visage, et Clarke jura que de la vapeur sortait de ses propres oreilles.

Lexa sortit au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Clarke se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires, sa vision pratiquement rouge et oui, _peut-être_ qu'elle dramatisait, _peut-être_ qu'elle surcompensait sa frustration grandissante en se faisant constamment passer pour idiote devant Lexa en devenant irrationnellement énervée contre elle pour aucune raison. Mais Clarke était _fatiguée_ d'être autant frustrée alors elle allait dire un _mot_ ou deux à Lexa. Après avoir déposé ses plumes et parchemins plutôt abruptement dans son sac, elle se dépêcha de sortir et de rejoindre Lexa dans le couloir.

Elle la rejoignit finalement devant le hall d'entrée.

''Hey ! Lexa !''

Lexa se tourna pour lui faire face avec une expression calme au visage, complètement dépourvue d'émotions. Cela enragea encore plus Clarke.

''Voilà ton prix.'' Elle balança la plume dans les mains de Lexa.

Lexa pencha la tête, l'amusement de retour dans ses yeux. ''Mon prix ?''

''Ouais ton prix,'' dit sèchement Clarke. ''Pour être une arrogante pauvre conne dans ma classe.''

Lexa cligna des yeux, chassant l'amusement de ses yeux. Elle souleva la plume, la tournant entre ses doigts. ''Même si j'apprécie ton ironie d'appeler cela ta classe alors que tu n'es même pas capable de réussir quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un sortilège d'Apparition, je dois te demander pourquoi tu as le besoin de te comporter ainsi, Clarke.''

Clarke cligna des yeux, surprise d'entendre son nom quitter les lèvres de Lexa. Elle disait le 'K' d'une certaine façon. La chaleur lui monta au visage, inondant son visage.

''Pourquoi je…me comporte comme cela ?'' dit Clarke défensivement, luttant pour se rappeler le but de tout cela. _Le but était très certainement de ne pas fixer les lèvres de Lexa lorsqu'elle parlait._ Clarke arracha son regard des lèvres de Lexa pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient une charmante combinaison de vert et de gris, presque pale dans la lumière sortant des vitres des veilles fenêtres. Regarder les yeux de Lexa n'aidait pas plus. Clarke choisit de regarder plutôt une oreille.

''Pourquoi me traites-tu avec autant d'agressivité et d'hostilité ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose pour t'offenser ?'' demanda sincèrement Lexa, le front légèrement plissé, comme si elle était honnêtement perplexe de savoir pourquoi Clarke était énervée.

A-t-elle fait quelque chose qui l'ait offensée ? Clarke jura presque, et après y avoir vraiment penser, réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucun exemple qu'elle pouvait utiliser. Elle avait rencontré Lexa, lui a fait la visite sous les effets des gouttes désopilantes, et Lexa n'a pas était malpoli. Elle a littéralement foncé dans Lexa parce qu'elle ne faisait pas attention en volant, a fait tomber Lexa dans la boue, et Lexa n'a pas non plus été malpoli. Et maintenant Lexa l'a même aidée avec la Transfiguration en voyant que Clarke était distrait et n'y arrivait pas. Et encore qu'a fait Clarke ? Elle l'a suivie et l'a attaquée.

 _Merde_.

Clarke se frotta la nuque, embarrassée et honteuse. ''Mon Dieu, tu as raison. Je suis vraiment désolée Lexa. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.''

Lexa la scruta pendant un moment, avant que son visage soit de nouveau dénué d'émotions. Elle hocha brièvement la tête. ''Tes excuses sont acceptables,'' dit-elle, avant de partir.

Clarke la fixa partir, se demandant si elle allait être capable d'avoir une seule vraie conversation avec Lexa sans s'humilier.

Enervée, elle se retourna pour rejoindre la tour Serdaigle, décidant qu'elle devait au moins travailler le sortilège d'Apparition d'elle-même. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait le réussir et faire apparaitre Lexa pour s'excuser de manière appropriée.

* ﾟ･/✧/･ﾟ*

Raven et le gang parlèrent de la soirée à Clarke durant le diner. Clarke a passé la plupart du temps du repas à lancer des regards coupables à Lexa, qui était assise avec le reste des Dumstrangs.

''Putain de oui, nous allons de nouveau voir Party Girl Griffin !''

''Non,'' dit brusquement Clarke à Jasper. Il a finalement été forcé de se débarrasser de sa ridicule barbe quand Kane l'a trouvé avec Monty dans le couloir. Il les a ordonnés d'aller à l'infirmerie immédiatement. ''Je ne vais pas finir bourrée ce soir.''

''Aw, pourquoi ?'' se plaint Jasper. ''T'es trop marrante quand t'es bourrée.''

''Hey, je suis aussi drôle sobre ! Je peux être drôle.'' Insista-t-elle.

''Il veut dire quand tu es à moitié nu, Clarke,'' dit Octavia.

''Oh. Et bien non, Jasper, pas de fun pour toi.''

Il fit la tête et Clarke roula des yeux, mais dans sa tête elle formait déjà un plan.

Cela pourrait être le moyen pour elle de s'excuser auprès de Lexa. En l'invitant à la soirée.

Clarke attendit jusqu'à ce que la plupart des gens parte de la Grande salle avant qu'elle parte et suive Lexa. Elle la rattrapa à l'embrasure de la porte, l'appelant. Clarke laissa échapper avant qu'elle hésite.

''Est-ce que tu veux— voudrais venir à la fête, demain soir ?''

La bouche de Lexa fut ouverte un moment, elle ne semblait pas du tout s'attendre à ce que Clarke dise cela. Anticipant sa question, Clarke dit rapidement. ''C'est comme une fête de début d'année, en quelque sorte ? Je ne sais pas, mes amis l'organisent pour moi. Ils pensaient que j'avais l'air triste, ce qui d'ailleurs est vrai, enfin était vrai. Mais je vais mieux maintenant.'' Clarke ponctua la fin de sa phrase avec un grand et large sourire. Plutôt qu'avoir l'effet escompté, ça la faisait paraitre plutôt folle.

''Um.'' C'était la première fois que Lexa semblait surprise. Même quand elle lui avait foncé dessus avec son balai elle n'avait pas l'air aussi étonnée. La pensée la fit sourire. Soulevant un sourcil en réponse au sourire, Lexa se repris, effaçant la surprise de son visage pour mettre son habituel masque d'indifférence. ''Je ne suis pas sûre. Indra ne serait pas contente. Je suis supposée m'entrainer, et c'est la nuit avant la cérémonie avec la Coupe de feu.''

Curieusement, Clarke savait exactement ce qu'il fallait pour la faire réagir positivement. Elle fit un pas en avant, soulevant ses sourcils et plissant ses yeux alors qu'elle souriait elle dit, ''Si tu as peur d'avoir des problèmes, tu n'as pas à prendre des risques.''

Les sourcils de Lexa se froncèrent, ses lèvres se plissèrent. ''Je ne suis pas effrayée Clarke,'' dit-elle, semblant troublée. ''C'est une affaire de savoir ce qui est et n'est pas approprié. Ce n'est pas vraiment bien de faire une fête avant un jour aussi important.''

''Je pense que c'est le moment le plus approprié. Je veux dire, et si ton nom était appelé ? Tu devrais célébrer ton dernier jour en tant que femme libre, sans toutes les responsabilités de champion.''

Le regard que Lexa lançait Clarke était dédaigneux. ''Je suis déjà habituée aux responsabilités. Devenir Champion en est juste une de plus.''

''Même. Tu devrais venir. Ça me donne une chance de te montrer que je ne suis pas totalement chiante.''

Les lèvres de Lexa se soulevèrent. Clarke rougit presque, parce que Lexa comprenait visiblement exactement de quoi elle voulait parler. Elle a vraiment été méchante.

''S'il te plait viens,'' dit Clarke. ''S'il te plait.'' Elle n'était pas exactement sûre de pourquoi elle suppliait, même si elle était vraiment catégorique d'avoir une conversation avec cette fille sans se faire passer pour une idiote finie ou une vraie connasse.

''D'accord'' céda Lexa. ''J'y serais. A quelle heure et où ?''

''Est-ce que tu es allée dans un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ?'' Lexa acquiesça. ''Okay, alors va dans ce couloir une demi-heure après le diner.''

Le front de Lexa se plissa. ''Vous faites une fête dans un couloir ?''

''Non, non, il y a un couloir secret qui mène à un tunnel, en le suivant tu—tu sais quoi, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Si tu veux, nous pouvons faire un tour dans le château et j'essaierai de te l'expliquer.'' Clarke n'était pas sûre de pourquoi elle lui demandait cela. Elle se disait que c'était pur prouver qu'elle pouvait agir comme une personne normale autour de Lexa.

Lexa hésita, et à la surprise de Clarke elle hocha de la tête. ''Si tu veux.''

Elles se mirent en route, Clarke expliquant le passage caché en chemin. Lexa parlait un peu de Dumstrang et de Quidditch. Clarke n'aimait pas que son estomac soit si agité et que son visage soit si chaud, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Plus Lexa parlait, plus sa vie semblait fascinante, même si elle était modeste et humble quand elle parlait. Elle était clairement une des meilleures élèves de Dumstrang, ce que Clarke savait déjà par Kane qui lui avait demander de lui faire une visite. Elle était une excellente joueuse de Quidditch, d'après le nombre de match elle avait gagné. Le fait qu'elle avait une mâchoire sur laquelle Clarke voulait passer sa langue ne l'aidait pas.

Clarke expliquait sa mauvaise humeur plus tôt, mais elle évita de discuter de l'article de la Gazette des Sorciers, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait supporter si Lexa commençait à lui poser des questions sur ce que son père a fait pour finir en prison. Elle s'excusa aussi. Elles discutèrent du tournoi et Clarke lui dit pourquoi elle refusait de participer alors que Lexa pensait à toute la gloire et l'honneur de gagner le tournoi pourrait apporter à Dumstrang.

Quand elles arrivèrent au niveau du hall d'entrée, elles s'arrêtèrent pour observer les points de maison et discutèrent de cela. Actuellement, Serdaigle était en tête, ce qui était généralement le cas grâce à Raven. Lexa ouvrit sa bouche pour poser une autre question mais se stoppa, son regard se fixa sur quelque chose derrière Clarke. Clarke regarda derrière elle par-dessus son épaule pour voir, en parlait du loup, Raven était assise au pied de l'escalier où elle se trouvait d'habitude après le diner, pour se préparer à monter les marches qui menaient jusqu'à la tour Serdaigle. Elle a roulé son jean et ajustait son appareil orthopédique. Clarke comprenait la curiosité de Lexa. La plupart des étudiants qui voyait l'appareil était surpris, parce que la très large majorité des sorciers et sorcières soignaient leur handicap plutôt que d'utiliser des appareils moldus.

''Raven est paralysée,'', dit-elle à Lexa.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre, semblant un petit peu embarrassé de poser des questions.

''C'est bon. Les gens demandent tout le temps.''

Lexa hocha la tête, ne parlant toujours pas. Après un moment, elle dit, ''Pourquoi elle ne fait pas apparaitre pas une prothèse ?''

Clarke haussa les épaules. ''Son père était handicapé et se déplaçait en fauteuil roulant. Il lui disait toujours qu'il était fier de qui il était et qu'il ne voulait rien changer. Je pense que ce serait comme le gifler de corriger quelque chose qu'il considérerait comme n'ayant pas besoin d'être corriger.''

Lexa hocha la tête, compréhensive, son regard s'arrêta sur les fermoirs de l'appareil orthopédique, qui avec un mouvement de la baguette de Raven, commençait à se fermer tous seuls. ''Elle doit être très intelligente, d'avoir créer un design comme cela.''

Clarke acquiesça, souriante légèrement de fierté. Raven était la plus intelligente dans leur classe dans la plupart des matières, à part pour l'instinct de Clarke en Potion, l'aptitude de Monty pour l'Herbologie, et la mémoire de Bellamy pour l'Histoire de la Magie. Elle et Lexa continuèrent leur promenade, leur pas résonant dans le couloir vide. ''Elle l'est. Elle avait l'habitude de se former en tant que mécanicienne et ingénieure, avant de venir à Poudlard.''

''Ah oui ?'' Lexa paru presque étonnée. Son front se plissa. ''A quel âge commencez-vous votre première année ?''

''Onze ou douze ans.''

Les yeux de Lexa s'écarquillèrent. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Lexa être aussi impressionnée. ''Se former à cet âge est très…exceptionnel. La plupart des moldus passent des années de leur vie adulte à se former, sans parler des enfants.''

Clarke arqua ses sourcils. _Et bien c'est intéressant._ Pour une raison quelconque elle s'attendait à ce que Lexa ne soit pas le moins du monde intéressé au monde moldu, et encore moins avoir des connaissances sur le sujet. ''Est-ce qu'ils donnent des cours sur les Moldues à Dumstrang ?''

Lexa fronça les sourcils, confuse. ''Oui, pourquoi ?''

Clarke hausse des épaules. ''La plupart des gens demandent ce qu'est un ingénieur et un mécanicien.'' Clarke ne se serait pas attendu à ce que Lexa prenne des cours sur les moldus, en fait Lexa semblait plus être le genre à se concentrer assidûment sur les cours pour ses ASPIC, plutôt que de prendre des cours optionnels. ''Est-ce que tu aimes le cours ?''

Lexa se stoppa. Elle la regardait confuse pour un moment, puis la compréhension effaça toute expression sur son visage. Ses yeux devinrent curieusement vides. ''Je n'ai pris aucun cours sur les moldus,'' dit-elle, une note sèche dans la voix qui étonna Clarke—l'a-elle d'une manière ou d'une autre offensée ?

 _Oh, non, ne me dit pas qu'elle est pro-sang pur._

''Um…Lexa, tu n'es pas—'' commença Clarke, mais c'était à ce moment que la principale Indra apparut au coin du couloir.

''Lexa.'' Indra semblait surprise de trouver Lexa ici— et vu son regard perçant, Clarke eu le sentiment que Lexa était attendue ailleurs. A son honneur, Lexa ne tressaillit pas sous le regard noire d'Indra. ''Principale,'' dit-elle poliment avec un léger (quoique crispé) hochement de la tête.

''Qu'est- ce que tu fais à l'intérieur du château ? Tu es supposée t'entrainer avec Anya.'' Elle jeta un regard accusateur à Clarke, comme si c'était de sa faute si Lexa n'était pas là-bas. Même si Clarke _était_ un petit peu à blâmer. Mais quand même.

Lexa inclina sa tête, elle semblait majestueuse en faisant cela avec une expression humble et désolée. Les joues de Clarke prirent une teinte rouge, son estomac fit un bond. Elle détourna le regard, fixant résolument son regard sur une pierre qui sortait du mur.

 _Putain. Arrête d'agir comme une préado._

C'était vraiment ridicule. _Lexa_ était vraiment ridicule, ridiculeusement séduisante.

''J'avais prévu de le faire, mais j'ai voulu faire une promenade pour me vider la tête. Puisque la cérémonie du choix est dans deux jours, et que je voulais méditer sur mes projets lorsque mon nom sera sorti de la Coupe.''

Les yeux de Clarke revinrent sur Lexa. Elle pensait que Lexa devait certainement blaguer, mais son expression était aussi sérieuse et illisible que toujours, et elle n'ajoutait rien d'autre. Elle était sérieuse. Elle était certaine que son nom allait sortir de la Coupe demain. C'était…vraiment effronté, de _présumer_ qu'elle serait la Championne de Dumstrang.

Une partie de Clarke voulait se moquait de son arrogance. Une autre partie voulait rire à son incroyable naïveté. A la place, elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se demandait pourquoi l'assurance de Lexa l'excitait autant.

Les lèvres pleines d'Indra s'étirèrent. C'était l'expression la plus proche d'un sourire que Clarke l'avait vu faire. ''Bien… quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne devrais pas négliger ton entrainement. Je suis en chemin pour rencontrer brièvement les autres juges du tournois. Si tu n'es pas au navire au moment où je l'atteins, tu seras puni.''

Lexa hocha la tête pour la troisième fois. ''Oui, Principale.''

Clarke attendit qu'Indra traverse le couloir et tourne le coin avant de se tourner vers Lexa. ''Tu hoches la tête souvent.''

Un des sourcils de Lexa s'arqua alors qu'elle hochait la tête de manière ironique.

Clarke sourit, l'estomac agité et le cœur battant rapidement. Elle essayait désespérément de garder son regard loin des lèvres charnues de Lexa. ''Tu sais, ce château a beaucoup de raccourcis.''

C'était la seconde fois que Lexa sourit presque.

* ﾟ･/✧/･ﾟ*

Clarke devait luttait pour résister le besoin d'aller de se promener vers le navire pour regarder quel que soit l'entrainement que Lexa devait faire. Elles se sont séparées il y a vingt minutes. Clarke était maintenant affalé sur son fauteuil préféré dans la tour Serdaigle, son livre d'Astronomie ouvert et oublié sur ses genoux. Elle se querella avec elle-même pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement grommeler, ''C'est stupide,'' fermant son livre et le posant sur la table, et se levant sur ses pieds. Elle lança un regard coupable par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle avançait doucement vers la fenêtre, même si logiquement elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de coupable en ceci, elle était parfaitement libre de regarder par la fenêtre.

Sauf qu'elle matait Lexa.

 _Mater._

La voix moqueuse dans sa tête appartenait à Raven bien sûr.

Clarke se tenait près du mur, regardait attentivement à travers les vitres de la fenêtre. Ses yeux survolaient le sol, mais ne trouvait pas Lexa. Peut-être qu'elle avait déjà fini son entrainement et qu'elle s'était retirée dans le navire.

Elle allait abandonner et retourner à sa lecture quand elle la repéra. Lexa était debout à quelques mètres d'Anya près de la Forêt interdite. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Qu'est-ce que s'entrainer voulait dire d'ailleurs ?

Les questions de Clarke était répondu un moment plus tard quand Anya tailladait l'air de sa baguette et des éclairs rouges se dirigèrent vers Lexa. L'estomac de Clarke vacilla et sa main se contracta comme si elle voulait attraper sa baguette dans sa poche, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire du haut de l'une des plus haute tour du château. Avant qu'elle la sorte, elle regarda Lexa esquiver, sa baguette balayant l'air plus vite que Clarke ait vu quelqu'un le faire. Son estomac se serra encore, mais pour une tout autre raison cette fois ci.

Putain, est-ce que cette fille était possible ? les doigts de Clarke étaient pressés contre la fenêtre alors qu'elle s'appuyait dessus, son souffle formait de la buée sur la vitre alors qu'elle regardait Lexa tournoyer et plonger dans toutes sortes de manœuvres élaborées. Des éclairs verts et dorés sortaient d'une baguette qui bougeait à travers l'air tellement vite que c'était presque flou. Intelligente, confiante, belle _et_ talentueuse. Clark ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un qui semblait si parfait pouvait vraiment exister. Puis elle se rappela plus tôt, comment Lexa était pro-sang pur. Avec le préjudice et le niveau fou de dédication à cultiver ses talents magiques, elle _devait_ être sang pur.

Clarke se rappela que Raven était la sorcière la plus intelligente de l'école du siècle et né moldu. Elle grimaça à ses préjugés. Clarke grandit en visitant des villages moldus et en se faisant des amis moldus au cours de sa vie, mais pourtant elle devait constamment se réprimander plusieurs fois quand son privilège de sorcière se faufilait dans sa manière de pensée.

''Salut Clarke,'' salua Monty, apparaissant de nulle part. Clarke sursauta. Elle n'avait entendu personne entrer dans la pièce.

''Oh. Um. Hey Monty.'' Elle se tourna entièrement face à lui, espérant qu'elle pourrait bloquer la fenêtre.

Ça ne marcha pas. Il se leva sur ses orteils, fronçant un peu alors qu'il plissait les yeux pour voir Lexa et Anya. ''Ce sont les filles Dumstrangs ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? Est-ce qu'elles font un duel ?''

Clarke soupira impatiemment. ''Je ne sais pas. Je les ai juste remarqués,'' menti-t-elle.

''Oh.'' Il se laissa retomber sur ses pieds. ''C'est étrange.'' Il haussa les épaules. ''Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.''

Clarke jeta un dernier regard curieux à Lexa et Anya, se disant qu'elle _voulait_ s'arracher de la fenêtre. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil, levant son livre et tournant les pages.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit sur Raven qui entra. Elle sourit au moment où elle repéra Clarke. ''Alors devine ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ?''

''Quoi ?''

''Après le diner j'ai invité une Dumstrang à la soirée,'' dit Raven nonchalamment, mais son sourire ne l'était pas, alors qu'elle continuait vers l'escalier en spirale qui mener au dortoir.

Clarke se précipita à a suite de Raven, son livre à la main. ''Tu as fait quoi ? Qui as-tu invité ?''

''Celle qui est vraiment sexy et regarde les gens comme si c'étaient des insectes qu'elles voudraient écraser. Ce qui la rend encore plus sexy d'ailleurs.''

La bouche de Clarke s'ouvrit alors qu'elle montait les escaliers. Puis elle ria. Raven lança un regard déconcerté par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la chambre.

''Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?''

''Rien. C'est juste—j'ai invité une Dumstrang moi aussi.''

''Ah oui ? Whoa. Qui ?''

Clarke soupira, incapable d'empêcher un sourire, ni le rougissement qui empourpra ses joues. ''Lexa.''

Raven, bien sûr, remarqua la rougeur des joues de Clarke. Son sourire devint malfaisant. ''Est-ce qu'elle t'attire, Clarkey ?''

''Ugh, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et _non_ , je l'ai juste invité parce que j'ai mal agi avec elle ce matin donc je me sentais mal !'' Clarke se jeta sur son lit, couvrant son visage de ses mains. Ses cheveux s'étalèrent sur son oreiller, et elle gémit quand Raven s'assit accidentellement dessus.

''Désolée,'' dit-elle, se levant et bougeant pour s'asseoir sur le matelas. ''Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?''

Clarke soupira. ''J'ai lu l'article. Je suis sûre que tu l'as lu aussi et as essayé de m'empêcher de m'en parler, mais je l'ai déjà lu quand je suis allée à la Volière pour envoyer des lettres à Maman et Papa.'' Raven ne dit rien, ce qui confirma les suspicions de Clarke. ''J'étais de mauvaise humeur à cause de cela. Lexa était dans mon cours de Transfiguration, et je ne pouvais pas me concentrer parce que tout ce à quoi je pensais c'était à quel point je veux tuer Pike Weston et à quel point Papa me manque, alors j'étais nul pour le sortilège d'Apparition. Lexa—elle n'a rien fait de mal, elle m'a aidé, mais j'ai été vraiment méchante avec elle. Je l'ai rattrapé pour m'excuser, mais ça ne semblait pas suffisant, alors ce soir après le diner je l'ai invité.''

Raven caressa le bras de Clarke. ''Hey, c'est compréhensible. C'est dur de tout gérer.''

''Ouais, mais elle ne sait pas ça.''

''Elle pourrait. Est-ce qu'ils reçoivent la Gazette du sorcier à Dumstrang ?''

Clarke leva les yeux ciels. ''Je ne pense pas.''

''Et de toute façon, tu es trop mignonne pour qu'on t'en veuille.''

Clarke grogna.

''T'es vraiment chiante Reyes.''

''Ouais, mais je suis mignonne. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Ça réfute tout.''

''Peu importe.''

Raven sourit alors qu'elle allait vers son lit, enlevant ses vêtements et fouillant dans son armoire pour un pyjama. ''Et bien penses-y. Tu as la meilleure forme de distraction qui arrive. La cérémonie de la Coupe de feu est dans deux jours, et après tu seras toute excitatée avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.''

Clarke soupira. ''Ouais.'' Elle s'assit. ''Tu es nerveuse ?''

''Bien sûr que non.'' Mais Clarke pouvait entendre la note fausse dans sa voix. Elle attendit que Raven la regarde, puis haussa un sourcil. Raven haussa ses épaules. ''Honnêtement ? Ouais. Et si Bellamy est vraiment choisi ?''

''Tu seras son esclave pour l'année,'' dit Clarke taquine.

''Non, sérieusement.'' Le visage de Raven était sérieux, l'anxiété brillant dans ses yeux sombre. ''J'ai vraiment besoin de ça Clarke. Je le veux tellement,'' dit-elle simplement.

Clarke comprit. Raven a eu la vie dure en grandissant. Avec sa mère, et puis après Finn…Raven avait besoin d'être la Championne.

Et Clarke ne voulait rien d'autre que ça pour elle.

''Je sais, Ray. J'espère que c'était plutôt le genre de truc où tout le monde pourrait voter. Nous pouvions juste écrire qui nous voulions pour nous représenter et le mettre dans la Coupe.''

Raven fit un petit sourire. ''Tu n'aurais pas voté pour Bell ?''

Clarke retourna son sourire. ''Tu sais que je te choisirais toujours en première.''

Raven sourit. Puis sauta sur Clarke pour lui faire un câlin, et Clarke rit et se sentit plus légère qu'elle ne l'a été depuis longtemps.

* * *

 **Dans le prochain chapitre on verra ce qu'il se passe à la fête.**


	8. La coupe de feu (partie 3)

**La Coupe de feu (partie 3) :**

La journée suivante sembla passer extrêmement lentement, probablement parce que tout le mode avait hâte pour la fête et dimanche. Au moment du diner, Clarke commençait même à être excitée pour la soirée.

''Bon sang Bellamy, peux-tu _te bouger_ ?'' râla Raven.

En ce moment, Clarke se tenait dans le couloir près de la salle de classe du cours Défense Contre les Forces de Mal près de la statue de sorcière à un œil. Ils avaient tout juste fini de diner et attendait que les gens arrivent.

Raven grogna exagérément, faisant un geste pour dire à Bellamy de se dépêcher. Il leva les yeux au ciel et accéléra pour rejoindre la statue où se tenaient Clarke, Octavia, Jasper et Monty.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' dit-il impatiemment, ennuyé d'être obligé de se dépêcher.

''Nous avons besoin que tu ailles avec Mon et Jas pour les aider à apporter la nourriture des cuisines,'' dit Octavia.

Bellamy les regarda d'un regard plein de mépris. ''Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas bouger vos culs de fainéantes ?''

Raven sourit. ''Clarke ne peut pas y aller parce que c'est sa fête, et Octavia et moi ne pouvons pas y aller parce que nous avons des invités à divertir.''

Les yeux de Bellamy se plissèrent. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' demanda-t-il sèchement, jetant un coup d'œil à Octavia.

''Rien,'' dit Octavia avec insistance, lançant un regard noir à Raven.

''Elle va passer une très bonne soirée, Bell.''

''Raven,'' dit-il d'un ton d'avertissement. Octavia donna un coup à Raven qui gloussa.

'' _Ta gueule_ Raven !''

''Sérieusement,'' seconda Bellamy en lançant un regard noir à Raven.

Raven leva les yeux au ciel. ''Mon Dieu, vous être trop susceptible vous les Blakes. Même si j'aime vous torturer tous les deux, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Les gars vous devez aller aux cuisines. Je vais prendre la première vague d'invité. O, tu prends la seconde. Clarke, tu arrives en dernière comme ça nous pouvons crier surprise quand tu arrives.

Clarke roula des yeux. ''Raven si ce n'était pas évident avant, laisse-moi te dire. Ce n'est pas une fête surprise.''

''Ne gâche pas ma joie Griffin.'' Raven se redressa alors que Bellamy, Monty et Jasper partirent. Des gens avaient tourné au coin du couloir et commençait à marcher vers elles, incluant Fox, Harper, Miller et Atom. ''Super, la première vague arrive. Je vous vois là-bas.'' Raven mena la douzaine de gens à l'entrée par le passage secret, ils disparurent après s'être glisser dans les ténèbres.

''Je vais lui botter le cul,'' grommela Octavia.

Clarke sourit.

La deuxième vague arriva, emmenant avec la seule Beauxbâtons qui était invité. Elle sourit timidement à Clarke, suivant la direction qu'indiquait Octavia et entra dans le passage.

''Murphy, je suis presque sûre que tu n'étais pas sur la liste d'invité,'' dit Octavia, repérant le garçon alors qu'il trainait les pieds un sourire au visage.

''Peut-être que tu devrais revérifier la liste alors.''

Clarke le regarda avec amusement alors qu'Octavia se tenait parfaitement immobile et laissa Murphy passer. Quand Octavia la regarda avec une expression ferme, Clarke arqua un sourcil.

''Vengeance pour Raven ?''

''Totalement. Elle le déteste, alors elle passera la nuit entière à essayer de le dégager.''

''Elle le dégagera. Très certainement en le transfigurant en ballon et le frappant à travers Poudlard.''

Octavia haussa des épaules. ''Un bonus alors.''

Les derniers retardataires de la seconde vague mirent seulement quelques minutes avant que la troisième vague commence à arriver. Alors qu'Octavia disparaissait dans le tunnel, Lexa, Anya, Lincoln, et quelques autres Dumstrangs émergèrent du couloir. Anya semblait toujours aussi hautaine, alors que Lincoln semblait légèrement intéressé et Lexa impassive. Apparemment leurs humeurs ne changeaient jamais.

''Salut,'' dit Clarke, reconnaissante de sa capacité à cacher ses nerfs à ce moment. ''Contente que vous soyez venus.''

Lexa inclina sa tête de sa manière royale, pendant que Lincoln sourit et Anya la regardait simplement.

Wells était le dernier à arriver. Quand tout le monde se réunit Clarke s'adressa au groupe.

''Nous sommes la dernière vague de gens sauf pour quelques mecs qui apportent la nourriture. Ils vont prendre un moment, donc je vais fermer le passage après nous. Vous pouvez y aller, je vous suivrai.''

Après que tous le monde soit entré, Clarke ferma dernière elle. Ils se mirent en route dans le tunnel qui menaient à Prés-au lard.

''Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de passages secrets dans le château Clarke ?'' demanda Lexa. Clarke n'était pas sûr de ce qui la faisait rougir, le fait que Lexa avait dit son nom, ou le fait qu'elle soit restée derrière pour marcher avec Clarke.

Clarke expliqua les multiples passages dans l'école, puis Lexa révéla quelques mystérieux couloirs de Dumstrang. Elles passèrent tout le chemin à discuter de divers éléments de leur école.

Quand ils atteignirent Prés-au-lard, Clarke vérifia que la voie était libre avant d'emmener la troupe se faufiler entre les bâtiments jusqu'au lieu préféré de Clarke et ses amis : Les Trois Balais. C'était devenu plus cher depuis que le nouveau propriétaire avait repris, mais les boissons étaient toujours aussi délicieuses. Après avoir levées ses mains et prétendue être surprise quand tout le monde cria, Clarke offrit un verre à Lexa, qui demanda poliment une bièraubeurre. Bellamy, Jasper, et Monty arrivèrent les bras chargés de crackers et de snacks, Raven avait allumé la radio sorcière et avait commencé à échanger des insultes avec Anya. Octavia était dans le coin et parlait avec animation avec Lincoln. Bellamy restait à proximité et leur lançait des regards noirs jusqu'à ce qu'une fille Dumstrang attirent son attention (la fille semblait résistante à con charme et semblait amusée, mais elle lui parlait au moins).

Pour Clarke c'était comme hier. La conversation coulait sans effort entre elle et Lexa, et elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre les papillons qui volaient dans son ventre à chaque petite courbure des lèvres de Lexa ou à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisant. C'était frustrant et distrayant, Clarke ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre d'être de nouveau distraite.

Après un certain temps, elle s'excusa pour marcher à travers la foule et chercher une de ses personnes préférées. Elle trouva Raven près de la radio qui se disputait avec Octavia pour le choix de la musique.

''Raven je déteste cette musique.'' Se plaint Octavia. ''S'il te plait, met n'importe quoi sauf Dino Warbeck. Il pense que c'est un dieu du rap, je ne peux pas, à chaque fois qu'il ouvre sa bouche je veux Transplaner où il est et lui lancer un Sectumsempra dans sa tronche.''

''Whoa whoa, attend une seconde.'' Raven leva sa main. ''D'abord, tu ne sais pas comment Transplaner. Deuxièmement, il peut rapper, il n'est pas aussi bon que les rappeurs moldus. Troisèmement…je paris que c'est comme ça que le Joker a eu ses cicatrices.''

Octavia sourit malgré elle en roulant des yeux. ''Ugh, Raven. Pour de vrai. Je ne le supporte pas. Met sur WWN et regarde ce qu'il joue !''

Roulant des yeux, Raven changea de station sur le Wizarding Wireless Network. Alors qu'elle scannait les stations, Anya demanda, ''Est-ce que vous écoutez Les Sons Bizarres ?''

Les lèvres de Raven s'étirèrent en un sourire. ''J' _adore_ Les Sons Bizarres.'' Elle trouva la station et son visage s'alluma au son de la voix grave et rauque qui chantaient pendant que la batterie battait en bruit de fond. ''Oh, oui, Blodwund Blod !''

''Hors de question,'' brailla Octavia. ''Mon dieu, allez Raven, il est trop vieux !''

''Il est bon O,'' dit Raven sérieusement. ''Mon Dieu, tu n'as pas vécu tant que tu n'as pas baisé sur cette musique. C'est super pour arrêter et recommencer !''

''Pourquoi voudrais-tu commencer et arrêter une musique—''

''Tu dois laisser jouer la musique,'' dit Raven impatiemment. ''Laissez se construire, laisser aller jusqu'au point culminant…''

''Et arrêter pour allumer ?'' intervint Anya, son expression soudainement moins hautaine et plus tordu.

Raven sourit. ''C'est pas vraiment ce que je veux dire, mais j'aime comment tu penses.''

L'expression d'Anya ne changea pas, ni son regard sur Raven ne faibli alors qu'elle dit, ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire alors ?''

Raven se redressa, elle se tint devant Anya. ''Je devrais te montrer un jour,'' elle fit un clin d'œil.

Clarke pouffa.

''Je ne peux pas croire que tu écoutes cette merde,'' grommela Octavia.

''Tu n'as aucun goût en musique,'' dit Raven du tac au tac.

''T'es vraiment chiante ce soir, _Raw-ven_.''

''Ne dit pas mon nom comme ça O, je pensais que nous en avions déjà parlé.''

''Je n'aime pas ta musique et je n'aime pas comment tu dis ton prénom. Raw-ven est mieux.''

''Ray-ven. RAY. VEN.''

''J'aime la façon dont tu dis ton nom,'' dit Anya.

Raven fit un clin d'œil, sa voix se fit sensuelle. ''Tu devrais entendre la façon dont je peux dire le tien.'' Avant qu'Anya puisse répondre, Raven empoigna sa main et l'emmener pour aller danser.

 _Wow._

Clarke secoua la tête, et regarda Raven alors qu'elle commençait à faire des mouvements de danse bizarre autour d'Anya qui essayait mais ne réussissait pas à paraitre dégoûtée. ''Elle est incroyable.''

''Je sais. Si mes paroles étaient aussi charmantes, Mohawk là-bas serait déjà...''

''Um, O je crois qu'il est déjà prêt à t'aérer avec dans feuilles géantes et te nourrir de raisins,'' dit Clarke. Octavia suivit son regard et regarda par-dessus son épaule Lincoln. Il ressemblait un chiot épris, anxieux, et attendant le retour d'Octavia.

Quand Octavia regard de nouveau Clarke, aucune ne pût résister, elles rirent toutes les deux.

''Et ça se passe comment avec ta moeuf ?'' demanda Octavia, se dégrisant.

''De quoi tu parles ?'' demanda Clarke vivement, une teinte rouge empourpra immédiatement ses joues. Elle dut résister pour empêcher ses yeux de balayer la salle pour trouver Lexa.

''Je ne sais pas, je pensais juste que puisque vous parliez autant, tu pourrais l'apprécier.'' Octavia regardait Clarke attentivement, comme pour jauger sa réaction.

''Je n'aime personne,'' dit rapidement Clarke. Trop rapidement. Clarke ajouta en voyant la pitié dans les yeux d'Octavia, ''Je ne cherche pas de relation, long-terme ou courte. Même pas un coup d'un soir. Je n'en veux pas, et je n'en ai pas besoin.''

''Tu sais que tu mérites d'être heureuse, Clarke,'' dit Octavia avec hésitation. ''Je ne dis pas que tu dois être avec quelqu'un pour être heureuse. Je dis juste… ne te ferme pas à la possibilité. Tu mérites d'être heureuse. C'est ce que tout le monde veut pour toi. Nous t'aimons tous, et voulons juste que tu sois heureuse.'' Elle ne dit pas le mot _'de nouveau'_ , mais il sonnait tout de même dans l'air.

Clarke pensa à son père, à sa mère, à Finn et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à elle de mauvaise chose arrivait.

Mais Octavia la regardait comme si elle était fragile, et Clarke Griffin n'était pas fragile. Elle hocha la tête et faussa un sourire confiant. ''Merci, O.'' Elle s'excusa et partit avant d'avoir la chance de voir si Octavia la croyait ou non.

Elle espionna Lexa se tenant où elle l'avait laissée qui regardait Anya et Raven avec de l'amusement dans les yeux. Elle devrait l'éviter. Alors à la place elle marcha ver le bar, et se servit un verre de whisky pur feu.

Elle avait tout but une gorgée quand Lexa apparut à côté d'elle.

''Salut.'' Sa voix était enrouée par le whisky qui lui brulait le fonde de la gorge. Clarke et ses amis étaient habituées de ce genre de soirée, et souvent (Elle était certaine que Kane l'avait nommée Préfète en chef pour la dissuader de briser plus de règles), mais elle n'avait pas but depuis la fin du trimestre de l'année dernière. Elle regarda Lexa à travers des yeux emboués, levant son verre vide, ''Tu veux un verre ?''

''Non merci,'' dit Lexa, les yeux curieux alors qu'elle regardait Clarke se verser un autre verre, elle en renversa accidentellement sur le comptoir. ''Tu as besoin d'aide ?'' demanda Lexa amusée, levant sa baguette.

''Ouais,'' dit Clarke en blaguant, attrapant la baguette de Lexa. Lexa n'ouvrit pas sa bouche pour protester alors que Clarke fit un geste dans l'air pour nettoyer le liquide. ''T'as vu ça ? Le sortilège de Disparition. Maitrisé. Boom.'' Elle leva son verre de nouveau, fronçant les sourcils. ''Je viens juste de demander si oui ou non tu voulais un vrai ?''

Les lèvres de Lexa se soulevèrent. Clarke se demandait si elle la verrait vraiment sourire une nouvelle fois. ''Oui, mais je ne souhaite pas boire si proche de la cérémonie de la Coupe de feu.''

''Pourquoi pas ?'' demanda Clarke, haletante après avoir pris une gorgée.

''je serais choisie,'' dit-elle confiante.

''Oh. D'accord.'' Clarke se demandait d'où venait la confiance de Lexa. Alors qu'elle ouvrait sa bouche pour demander, une femme inconnue déboula des escaliers, et tout le monde se tut sauf pour la musique qui sortait de la radio.

La femme cligna des yeux, un regard choqué sur son beau visage. Elle planta ses mains sur ses hanches. ''Qu'est-ce que vous _foutez_ tous dans _mon pub_ ,''

 _Merde._

''Qui êtes-vous ?'' demanda la femme.

''Um.'' Octavia avala sa salive avant de s'humidifier les lèvres, en manque de mots.

Mais jamais Raven. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. ''Nous sommes des élèves de Poudlard. En fait, la plupart d'entre nous.'' Ajouta-t-elle en regardant Anya.

La compréhension lissa les traits colériques du visage e de la femme. ''Oh...alors vous vous êtes faufilés ici à travers les passages secrets.''

Raven, Clarke, et Octavia échangèrent un regard, la dernière presque souriante. La femme avait visiblement de l'expérience.

La femme soupira, elle semblait inconfortable. Elle passa la main dans ses tresses. ''Ok…écoutez. Je comprends. J'ai eu ma part de fêtes quand j'avais votre âge. Mais il y a des choses qui se passent dont vous ne savait pas. Ce n'est pas sûr ici.''

Raven fronça les sourcils. ''Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, pas sûr ?''

''Clarke,'' chuchota Lexa, tirant sur la manche de Clarke pour qu'elle la regarde.

''Quoi ?'' chuchota Clarke.

''Nous devrions l'écouter,'' dit-elle, en montrant la femme. Il y avait du sérieux dans ses yeux, ce qui provoqua un sentiment d'appréhension en Clarke. ''Si elle dit que ce n'est pas sûr. Nous devrions partir.''

Clarke rit légèrement. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de peur de la part de Wells, mais pas de Lexa. ''Pourquoi ne serions-nous pas protégés ? Elle essaye probablement de nous faire partir…''

''Je préférerais suivre son conseil même si c'est un mensonge plutôt que de l'ignorer et que ce soit vrai. Je pense qu'elle a raison. C'est… quelque chose ne va pas. Nous devrions partir.''

''Lexa,'' commença Clarke, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui forçait Wells à rester trop de fois. ''De quoi pourrions-nous avoir peur ?''

Le regard que Lexa lançait à Clarke était méprisant. ''Je n'ai pas peur, Clarke. Je suis prudente. Il y a une différence.''

Clarke commença à rouler des yeux, mais à ce moment précis il y eu un hurlement particulier et les lumières s'éteignirent. Le silence les enveloppa, chaque élève se tenait alerte et immobile.

''Partez,'' dit soudainement la voix de la femme. ''Vous devez rentrer, partez avant…''

La porte s'ouvrit, et avec vint une figure terrifiante. Elle entra et emmena avec elle un froid mordant. La plupart des gens sursautèrent, des cris perçants et paniqués se firent entendre alors qu'ils couraient vers les escaliers. Clarke resta ancrée où elle était. Des sonnettes d'alarme sonnèrent dans sa tête. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'était loger dans sa gorge **.** Elle fixait avec de grands yeux la créature qui s'élevait au-dessus d'eux vers le plafond du pub, son manteau en lambeau battait sinistrement comme si elle bougeait en slow motion. Le clair de lune qui jaillissait à travers les carreaux des fenêtres ne laissait seulement entrevoir des yeux rouges à travers les ténèbres du capuchon qui obscurcissait le visage de la créature **.** Clarke pouvait voir des mains grises recouvertes de croûte semblable à des griffes, elle pouvait entendre les râles d'inspiration que la créature prenait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle se souvenait de ses rêves. Tout lui revint d'un coup. Le Département des Mystères. Le corps déformé de son père. La créature comme celle-ci, qui se dressait au-dessus d'elle, prête à prendre non seulement leur âme mais à la tuer, la faire souffrir —

''Clarke, ma baguette ! Où es ma baguette ?''

Lexa cherchait sa baguette que Clarke tenait fermement dans sa main. Elle ne pouvait rassembler assez d'énergie pour soulever son bras et la lui donner. Et même si elle le faisait, à quoi cela servirait-il ?

'' _Expecto Patronum,'_ ' entendit Clarke murmurer Octavia à côté d'elle. Octavia semblait figée elle aussi, mais elle pointait au moins la créature de sa baguette. Rien ne se passa, pas même une fine volute de fumée.

'' _Baubillios !''_ Raven balaya sa baguette à travers l'air malgré la terreur évidente dans ses yeux, les gouttes de sueur qui perlait son front et sa peau pâle. Clarke pensa qu'elle était prête à s'évanouir. ' _'Confundo ! Avifors ! Confringo ! Depulso !''_ Raven balayait l'air de sa baguette, une panique complète au visage. ''Oh mon Dieu, mes sortilèges ne fonctionnent pas. Je—je n'ai pas de magie.''

La créature sembla ouvrir la bouche, le bruit de sifflement augmenta en volume. C'était comme si l'air était aspiré de la pièce. Toutes les personnes dans le pub sentirent leurs genoux faiblirent et haletèrent.

Clarke ferma les yeux, l'image du corps déformé de son père flottait sans cesse dans son esprit, rebondissant dans les confins de son crâne.

A côté d'elle, Lexa était tombée sur ses genoux elle aussi, mais elle luttait pour se redresser. L'expression sur son visage était confuse. Sans les peintures de guerre elle semblait beaucoup plus jeune, comme une jeune fille effrayée, aussi effrayée que Clarke et tout aussi impuissante. Le cœur de Clarke souffrit pour elle, et ce fut ce qui la ramena.

Il lui fallut une force incroyable pour soulever la baguette de Lexa. Elle avait l'impression de bouger en slow motion. Elle tourna lentement sa tête pour faire face à la créature qui avançait vers le groupe et descendait avec son souffle putride qui sifflait. Clarke pointa la baguette de Lexa et dit d'une voix rauque et laborieuse, ' _'Expecto patronum !''_

Rien ne se passa.

Raven avait raison. Leur magie avait disparu.

La créature était au-dessus d'eux. Elle tendit le bras pour atteindre Clarke parmi toutes les personnes présentes. Cela rendit Clarke reconnaissante parce que si quelqu'un devait mourir ici, elle préférait que ce soit elle plutôt qu'un de ses amis ou quelqu'un d'autre. Les mains de la créature étaient aussi froides que de la glace et aussi rugueuse que du papier de verre alors qu'elle agrippait le menton de Clarke et leva son visage. Clarke avait l'impression que l'air était aspiré de ses poumons.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et quelqu'un cria, '' _Expecto Patronum !_ ''

Quelque chose d'argenté sortit, si brillant que les yeux de Clark brûlèrent. La créature la relâcha et Clarke tomba la tête la première, sa tête rebondit douloureusement sur le parquet dur. La créature hurla alors qu'elle fonçait, se faisant pourchasser par le patronus ailé.

La chaleur retourna brusquement aussi vite qu'elle avait disparu. Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient évanouis, ils se réveillèrent lentement alors que les lumières s'allumèrent. La femme qui possédait le pub était aussi évanouie, avachie sur l'une des tables.

Leur sauveuse n'était autre que Jamie Potter. Elle entra avec un manteau de voyage qui battait l'air derrière elle. Jamie ranima la gérante du bar avant de se tourner vers Clarke et ses amis qui se remettait difficilement sur leurs pieds.

''Mais qu'est-que vous _foutez_ tous ici ?''demanda Jamie. Personne ne répondit. Clarke sentit Octavia bouger derrière elle. Elle sentit la culpabilité couler dans son estomac. Ils étaient venus ici pour elle, et allaient tous avoir des problèmes à cause d'elle. Jamie était la chef du Bureau des Aurors, et Octavia voulait être par-dessus tout un Auror quand elle quitterait l'école.

''Nous nous sommes faufilés,'' dit Clarke. ''C'était mon idée. C'est ma faute.'' Personne ne le nia. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas la contredire.

Jamie regarda Clarke. Son regard d'acier vert rappelait à Clarke les yeux de Lexa, mais ils étaient moins gris et plus émeraude. ''Est-ce que tu réalises dans quel genre de danger tu as mis tout le monde et toi-même ?''

''Oui je sais.''

Jamie secoua la tête de dégoût, dirigeant son attention sur la totalité du groupe maintenant. ''Vous devez tous partir,'' aboya Jamie. Quand les gens restèrent figés, elle frappa des mains. '' _Maintenant_. Vos Proviseurs entendront parler de cela !''

Quelques personnes grognèrent, mais tout le monde se dépêcha de suivre les ordres de Jamie. Ils sortirent et rentrèrent par les rues pavées, jetant prudemment des coups d'œil aux ténèbres qui les entouraient avant de rentrer en sécurité à Honeyduke.

''Je suis désolée,'' murmura Clarke à Lexa. Lexa était silencieuse pendant un moment, les muscles de sa mâchoire serrés. Après un silence tendu, Lexa soupira.

''C'est bon. Indra va peut-être me tuer,'' ajouta-t-elle avec une note taquine et amère, et regardant Clarke avec un soupçon de sourire, ''Mais je me suis amusée. Ça fait depuis longtemps que je m'étais amusée pour aucune raison particulière.''

Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, même si demain Kane, Jaha et sa mère lui feront la morale. Elle était certaine qu'il y aurait une Beuglante qui l'attendrait pour le repas.

''Je suis contente que tu sois venue,'' dit-elle honnêtement.

A sa surprise, Lexa rougit. Clarke sourit et Lexa tourna la tête comme si elle était soudainement très intéressée par les murs de pierre. Il était plus que temps que Lexa soit la plus troublée des deux.

Puis elle se rappela la créature qui leur avait fait face, et son sourire s'effaça. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle rentrait par la longue marche du tunnel jusqu'à Poudlard, en pensant à la créature. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Parce ce n'était certainement pas un simple détraqueur, et ça semblait être la même créature que dans ses rêves. Ça semblait si familier, mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce que c'était…

''C'était un Mangeombre,'' dit Lexa d'une voix grave.

Clarke sursauta à la voix après avoir été si captivée par le silence dans sa tête. ''Quoi ?''

''Ce que nous avons vu. Tu te demandais ce que c'était, n'est-ce pas ? Ça s'appelle un Mangeombre ''

''Un Mangeombre ? Comme…''

''Comme Mangemort, oui,'' dit Lexa. ''C'est dérivé de ce mot.''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?''

''Avant, c'était un détraqueur. Ils étaient tous des détraqueurs, jusqu'à ce que ton peuple commence à les traiter comme des animaux.''

''Quoi ?''

Lexa secoua la tête, lançant un regard prudent autour d'elles. ''Ce n'est ni le temps ni l'endroit pour discuter de cela Clarke.''

Mais ce que Lexa ne savait pas c'est que Clarke brulait de _savoir_. Après vingt et un rêves à regarder cette créature, ce Mangeombre, Clarke devait savoir ce que c'était.

Et pourtant, elle se mordit la langue parce qu'elle comprenait. Elles marchaient à travers un tunnel froid et humide avec trente autres personnes et tous avaient été mort de peur à cause de cela, peu importe ce que c'était. Elles pourraient en discuter plus tard.

Elle voulait parler à ses amis parce qu'elle se sentait coupable qu'ils aient des problèmes également. Tout le monde allait avoir des ennuis, tous, parce qu'un article stupide avait bouleversé Clarke. Et ses amis pensaient que c'était leur devoir de lui remonter le moral.

Elle et Lexa s'arrêtèrent à la fin du couloir une fois hors du passage. Elles ne dirent rien, et attendirent que tout le monde soit parti, même si une petite part de Clarke se demandait ce qu'elle attendait. Anya leur jeta un coup d'œil avant de roller des yeux hautainement et les dépassa. Raven et Bellamy leur lançait des regards curieux avant de tourner dans le couloir. Une fois tout le monde parti, Clarke se tourna vers Lexa.

Peu importe les mots qu'elle avait l'intention de dire ils moururent sur ses lèvres. Elle pensa à la créature, le _Mangeombre_ comme Lexa l'avait appelé. Elle pensa à son père à Azkaban. Elle pensa à sa mère seule à la maison. Elle pensa à quel point ce serait bien de faire un pas en avant et de presser ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa, de passer ses mains dans les cheveux tressées de Lexa et de tout oublier sauf la sensation de ses hanches bloquant Lexa contre le mur.

La seule raison pour laquelle elle vit la gorge de Lexa bouger alors qu'elle avalait sa salive était parce que son regard s'attardait sur ses lèvres.

Lexa fit un pas en arrière et soudainement le couloir fut aussi froid qu'au pub. ''Merci pour nous avoir invités mes amis et moi ce soir,'' dit Lexa. Elle regardait au-dessus de Clarke alors qu'elle parlait.

Clarke hocha la tête, incapable de retirer son regard de Lexa. ''Merci d'être venue. Désolée pour les ennuis.''

Les lèvres de Lexa s'étirèrent en un autre presque-sourire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Clarke rapidement avant de détourner le regard. ''Bonne nuit Clarke. Je te verrais à la cérémonie demain.''

Clarke la regarda partir, la laissant s'approcher de la fin du couloir avant de lui dire, ''Bonne chance !''

Lexa hocha la tête même si Clarke ne pouvait voir que son dos. Elle la laissa partir, même si la pensée de l'embrasser était la seule chose qui gardait les ténèbres à l'intérieur d'elle à distance.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'ai pas vraiment réussi à donner du sens en français à la conversation entre Raven et Anya sur la radio. En gros, il y a un espèce de jeu de mot salace avec climax qui veut dire orgasme et point culminant/apogée en anglais…**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre qui sortira dans je ne sais pas combien de temps on verra qui seront les champions. Mais en fait c'est pas compliqué de deviner qui le sera ;)**


End file.
